


Sweet & Sour Situations

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a story where Marceline has to go to Castle Lemongrab and has to help him with something while Bubblegum tries to make a clone of her girlfriend to save her. Story was adopted from SimontheHawtee and is being co-oped by me and TME. There might be some dark lemons but good lemons either way. Constructive criticism is welcome but no negative reviews and no flames please. Also title has been changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME at Finn and Jake's Treefort while playing games on BMO.**

**TME in turn had picked out Compy's castle and thanks to some tinkering, he was able to get a co-op mode added to the game so he and Atomsk were playing co-op and were working their way to the first boss.**

**Atomsk looks up to see the readers before he spoke up.**

"**Hello everyone, as you can see TME and I are playing Compy's Castle with BMO. Hopefully we can do better than Finn and Jake did when they got to the third boss."**

"**Yeah, hopefully we can save the bomba for the final boss, so Atomsk, you already told me the things needed for this story but why not tell about the original version first and tell what differences we have here for this version." TME said while he jumped over an enemy to continue on while he focused on the game.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before he looks at the readers and said this.**

"**Okay well as you all can see I got permission from SimontheHawtee to adopt his/her Lemongrab x Marceline story. Now in the original version, Marceline was forced to marry Lemongrab because she pissed him off. There was also a lemon and lime scene on a couple chapters and probably a bit of drama. However me and TME are making some changes where Marceline won't have to be stuck with him but also just to let you know that the Lemongrab we're using would be number 3 since the first Lemongrab died and the second had to be patched up. Wouldn't that still be 2, TME?"**

"**Hmmm… well technically 2 plus 1 makes 3 so… technically still 3 but Lemongrab 3 will be known as Lemongrab for now, same guy from the end of the gum war and all that so unlike his more anger and UNACCEPTABLE!... inclined version, this one should be more reasonable… how is that?, oh and there are 3 or so arcs, we already have 1 down to some extent with mainly Marceline and Lemongrab but should change later… yet not change so to speak… can't spoil anything can we?" TME cryptically said with a grin while he paused the game so he and Atomsk could focus on the readers for now.**

"**Indudibly." Atomsk said in agreement.**

"**And since this is after the gum war, in adventure time canon, Marceline and Bubblegum are officially in a relationship and all the stuff that happens now will go with the AT canon but everything else is our stuff, using the logic and reason in the AT universe to our own end and what not, so before any of you think of flaming us, try and think of the stuff to be and compare it to some skills that others have and what not, it's not too out there after all if you think of it like that." TME said while he gave the readers a serious look.**

"**Yeah, but if you guys still want to flame on someone then give me everything you got since I adopted the story so TME doesn't get flame." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

**TME however chuckles before he said this.**

"**Well… getting the story sure, but I have thrown in a plot idea that is the main focal point of Arc 1 and 2 that is in the works and I'll let you know when we get to it, but all in all, even if I don't like Lemongrab, I am going to give my all with this story, so Atomsk, want to do the honors of leading this story after I end the intro?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

"**Certainly. How about we fast forward to two years after the war?"**

**TME hummed in thought before she said this.**

"**Sure, I'll get this started in an interesting way." TME said before the scene shifts to the Candy Kingdom which looked a bit more advanced with Marceline's voice was heard when she shouts and everyone in the kingdom heard it.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Two years after Gum war/ Candy Kingdom/ Marceline**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" Marceline shouts while the scene focused inside of the castle to show a royally pissed off Marceline and a shocked Bubblegum while Lemongrab 3 or Lemongrab as he is commonly known nowadays looked at Marceline before he said this.

"Simple Mmmmarceline the Vampire Queen, I want you to help me with getting an heir, either with your help personally or by helping me practice to get another woman since LSP and I are not together now because of irreconcilable differences." Lemongrab said while Marceline's eyes were wide to unbelieveable levels when she heard that again while Lemongrab looked at her with a straight face to show how serious he was.

Marceline looks at Bubblegum before she asked this.

"Please tell me this is a joke Bonnie."

Bubblegum blinked a few times before she said this.

"H-Hold on Lemongrab, you know Marceline and I are together, what makes you think she would even agree to this?" Bubblegum said before Lemongrab hums before he said this.

"Well Mother, first off, I heard that you, Mmmmarceline, the Queen of Flames, Finn the Human, and that Wood Nymph… Huntress if I remember right are in a relationship, granted it's serious with you and Mmmmarceline but still a point there with the others…. Another is that during and before the gum war, you remember how I was put together and how you nearly died a few times to show we are not immortal and I need an heir… LSP was way too demanding and all that so I have no lady while you have not one, not two, but three ladies in a relationship with you and with Finn the Human, who could possibly give you all heirs, but what have you given me to try and aid me in a possible heir?, I am the amalgamation of not only my two predecessors but some Lemon citizens as well who unfortunately have expiration dates, I was created by you but I have yet to find a lady who can take my lemoness!... And that is UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemongrab said while he went on a bit of a tangent like Lemongrab 1 did before he calmed down, seems that scream thing was in his DNA while Marceline winced at that before she said this.

"Now hold on, so why ask me of all people?, why not try and get with another lady?, plenty of fish in the sea so to speak." Marceline said before Lemongrab hums before he said this.

"Yes well I have this..." Lemongrab said before he pulled out a piece of paper and said this.

"This is a list of all desirable ladies when I put a poll up that my people checked over and excluding my Mother here who was in the top 5 on popular vote by my people, Mmmmmarceline the Vampire Queen has ranked in the number one spot, so if I can get used to being around her and hopefully practice with the…. Romance so to speak… I'm pretty sure I can get with any lady… or is that UNACCEPTABLE!?" Lemongrab said before yelling that last bit before he held the list to Bubblegum as proof.

Bubblegum blinks before she looks at the list and reads it over before she gulps and said this.

"I'm sorry Marcy. As much as it pains me to say it and also felt disgusted to be in this list… he's right."

Lemongrab then said this.

"You're excluded mother, says so on the list so the number 6 would be the 5 for various reasons." Lemongrab said which made Marceline sweatdrop before she said this.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?, granted what you said was true but I am in a relationship with Bubblegum, why ask me of all people when you know this." Marceline said before Lemongrab points right at her face and said this.

"Y-You are undead, unable to produce offspring normally, Mother would be able to fix that easily given time and even if not, the list doesn't lie!, and Mother owes me!, either she helps make me a Lemonbride or I'll keep coming back again and again to ask for your aid!, if it's one thing I inherited from Mother aside from her brains when she made sure to give me some, it was her stubbornness and I can keep coming back again and again in various ways to get your attention!, you are technically not related to me, you have not married her!, you have not conceived a child from her or gave her one!, nor have you given me a legitimate reason to stay away aside from force and I doubt Mother would let you harm me, I am technically Lemongrab but I am also not Lemongrab so I never did anything to warrant my first self's hate, and she made me without a bride to be in mind!, I even helped in the Gum war out of the goodness of my Lemon heart so don't I deserve something for my troubles!?, especially when that Golb thing showed up and unleashed nightmares on OOOOOOOooooo!" Lemongrab said while he poked Marceline on the forehead a few times, granted she could have swatted his hand away but with how intense he was, she was a bit caught off guard.

Bubblegum grabbed her son's arm to make Lemongrab stop poking Marceline before she said this.

"Stop Lemongrab!… *Sigh*... yes it's true. YOU did help us in the war and you do deserve some happiness. However, that doesn't mean you can get Marceline but maybe there's another way."

Lemongrab and Marceline blinked at that before Lemongrab says this.

"Go on…" Lemongrab said when he got his hand back from Bubblegum.

"Well it might sound hard, but I can make a clone of Marceline and try to make her look more like a lemon version of sorts."

Lemongrab hums before he said this while Marceline was stunned silent.

"How long?, cloning takes months to make properly… even with your brains, you can't take shortcuts and even if you do, what guarantee that she would even appreciate being near me?, unless I'm near the original Marceline daily, I don't see how I can even get to know her or even get a grasp on what the Lemon version of her may think or do, I remember Fern, that grassy Finn look alike and how he tried to off the original, I have my sources and I saw him in the battle and how he looked exactly like the human… but green…" Lemongrab said while he showed his new intellect to the duo.

Bubblegum blinked since she had no idea how Lemongrab heard that before the Candy Monarch said this.

"Then I'll make sure that this clone won't do something like that."

"Hmmm yes… but I'll still need to stick near Marceline for the duration of the process so unless she wants to live in my kingdom… I may have to move in to here…." Lemongrab said while his back was turned while he grins when he knew what reaction it would give Bubblegum from the possibility of that what if…

Bubblegum blinks in shock before she said this.

"Now wait, you can't just move in. Your people need you."

"I have already made plans for that what if, if I need to move away for a decent amount of time, I have advisors and what not already working in my place since they know getting a Queen is important for a kingdom to prosper, in fact they were thrilled about the possibility… either that or me leaving for a bit... besides my previous incarnation did much worse so how bad can staying in the candy kingdom for a few months hurt?, could be like a vacation from all the royal headaches, besides, how would I get to know Marceline, and technically my bride to be if I'm not around her?" Lemongrab said to punch holes in Bubblegum's logic…

Bubblegum was a bit stumped from this before she sighs and said this.

"Can you give me a moment to talk to Marceline privately?"

"That is acceptable… besides… I'm sure a few months of sticking by me will be worth it to make sure I don't cause trouble in the future… you may as well fill her in on the other parts that you gave me as an upgrade to the previous incarnation of myself as well… should be interesting if anything bedroom related were to happen..." Lemongrab said before he walked out of the room with his hands behind his back.

Once lemon earl was gone, Bubblegum facepalms at this predicament before she looks at Marceline.

Marceline just looked stunned at what just happened before she blinked a few times and said this.

"You… really gave that guy too big a brain if he could stump you like that… and what did he mean by… parts for anything bedroom related?" Marceline said while she raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Well when I had to put back Lemongrab 2 together, I added something that made him more… frisky."

"What do you mean by that exactly?, I mean the guy is a lemon through and through, so what could you have added to do that… unless you gave him a monster sized dick and something else in his DNA like the genetic that you are." Marceline said with a half lidded look when she points a thumb at the window to show her newly upgraded Banana guards who flew around and it salutes at the two before it flew away while Marceline raised an eyebrow when her point was made.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she said this.

"Well... I didn't have enough pieces so not only does he have a bit of my smarts but I also gave him a bit of… whywolf gene."

Marceline blinks at that before she said this.

"Pardon me… but did you say… whywolf gene?, how would that even work aside from making him question everything?" Marceline said when she remembered that they could be either savage or surprisingly smart at the drop of a dime when a question was given to them.

That's when Bubblegum said this.

"I was running low on things to use. Plus with the whywolf gene, Lemongrab would act a bit more feral to lady he might've bed with along with a… large appendage."

Marceline facepalms before she said this.

"He better have a big one Bonnie or I swear I may just go to the Nightosphere till this cloning thing is over with, he may seem more controlled then the first one, but if he tries to get something from me, I may as well get something from him… so bring him in since I have my own conditions since I am technically giving him some of me to clone as a bride and if I stay at his place, I have certain conditions… not only that but you will owe me big time bonnie… monster form of my choice with your ass sized owing me." Marceline said with a look that showed she was serious.

Bubblegum gulps when she heard that but knew that Marceline was right before the Candy Monarch placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder before she spoke up.

"I know Marcy. But please know that I didn't want this to happen. I will try and get you out of this quickly."

Marceline nods before she said this.

"Still want to know his size so I'm not getting the short end of the stick, you know I can take big sizes and like it so should at least have some fun if I can." Marceline said while she crossed her arms while she waits for Bubblegum's answer.

Bubblegum blushes before she said this.

"He's about… 10 inches long and 3 in width."

Marceline's eyes widen at the that before she said this.

"You have got to be kidding me, with pants like that how has he not ripped through them… or did that Why wolf gene give him a sheath to hide his dick to keep pit out of the way?" Marceline said while she wondered how Lemongrab was able to hide a monster like that.

"Yes. I made sure that Lemongrab had a sheath or there might've been some big trouble." Bubblegum said.

"I see, not the strangest thing to hear… well… might as well bring him in so I can tell him my conditions for… joining him in his kingdom since he would be a massive pain if I don't agree." Marceline said while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

That's when Bubblegum hugs the Vampire Queen and said this.

"I'm really sorry about this Marceline. I promise I'll get you out of this. Also know that… I love you."

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"I know Bonnie, just work that sexy nerdy brain of yours and make that new me a real knockout, who knows, she and I could tag team you if she shares my memories." Marceline said before winking at Bubblegum before she kissed Bubblegum on the lips.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she hugs Marceline and kissed back.

Marceline in turn hugged her gently while she had her tongue go into Bubblegum's mouth and really started a make out session with her girlfriend.

Bubblegum moans in the Vampire Queen's mouth as she uses her tongue to interact with Marceline's tongue while hugging her tight.

Marceline in turn moans from that before she pulled away with a grin and says this.

"Better get Lemonbutt in here so we can work out things before he tries to do something unacceptable to me." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face before chuckling at her imitation of Lemongrab.

Bubblegum would've told Marceline to not say that about her son but… considering the situation, she'll let it slide.

That's when Bubblegum calls out to the Monarch.

"Lemongrab, can come back in please?"

The doors opened before Lemongrab walked in and he said this.

"So Mmmmmarceline, have you thought about things?, what is your answer." Lemongrab said before Marceline rolled her eyes and she said this.

"Hold on, if I'm really going to be doing this, I better expect something in return Lemonbutt, so I have some conditions to give, if you can agree or barter with them to make them happen, I'll be more than happy to be your fake girlfriend so you can get your skills sharpened to try and seduce that lemony version of me." Marceline said with a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum gulps before she looks at Lemongrab to see if he'll agreed.

Lemongrab did raise his eyebrow a bit at the insult before he spoke up.

"Very well. What are your conditions?"

"First condition, I can come and go to your place as I please when I'm not on the clock, like you said I have other commitments like with me and Bonnie here, I don't want to be locked away like some kind of object, I'm not a weak woman after all." Marceline said with a serious look on her face.

Lemongrab had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"Alright."

Marceline grins before she said this.

"And I heard from Bonnie about your… attachment… considering things, I highly doubt you get much action so play your cards right and you could get a good time with the Vampire Queen, though until you get some serious practice, I'm calling the shots, I'm no virgin after all and I doubt LSP was able to give you much if she was her usual self." Marceline said while she grins at Lemongrab.

Lemongrab however grins which surprisingly showed a bit of his fang teeth before he said this.

"You would be surprise with what I can do."

Marceline raised an eyebrow at that before she just shrugged and said this.

"Well we can see how good you are later, final condition is simple, no trying to knock me up with spells or anything like that, Ash tried a few times or at least planned them when I lost my memory for a short time but I thought he was bluffing, if I see even a spell or something getting me knocked up…. Well… **Knocked up or not, I can still send you to my dad for forcing a kid on me." **Marceline said with a tone that showed she was serious.

Lemongrab did shudder at the mention of Hunson Abadeer before he spoke up.

"N-No need. Only if we're married can I put a child in you. I have aaaanti-pregnancy pills."

"No need, being undead does have an annoying but interesting perk of not getting knocked up, just saying to not use any funny potions or spells around me and were cool, I do have one extra condition though…. Whether this clone actually does like you or not, as long as she gives you a shot in a few dates but nothing works out for now… you won't try and cause some chaos if she doesn't feel the same right?" Marceline said when she remembered that part of Lemongrab 1 was used to make Lemongrab 3 so she could never be to careful.

Lemongrab had a thoughtful look though he doesn't like the idea if the clone doesn't like him but he had no other choice before speaking up.

"V-Very well, I accept."

Marceline nods at Lemongrab before she said this.

"I'll be getting a few things and heading to your place, so let me say my goodbyes to Bonnie real quick and you can head on ahead while I give her some DNA to use." Marceline said while she gave Lemongrab a serious look.

Lemongrab just stares at Marceline before he said this.

"Take as much time as you need… my dear." He said before he starts walking out of the room.

Once Lemongrab was gone and she couldn't hear him nearby she looked at Bubblegum and grins before she said this.

"So…. do you need a little tiny piece of hair or much much more…" Marceline said before she licks her lips while she turned to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she smirks and said this.

"However you want Marcy… However you want."

Marceline grins before she said this.

"Well then… let's get to your lab so I can give plenty of DNA for the clone." Marceline said before she flew over and picked up Bubblegum and starts flying to Bubblegum's lab.

Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly before she wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck as the Candy Monarch nuzzled her head at her girlfriend's neck.

Marceline just smiles at that before she sped up more and passed by Peppermint butler who got spun around comically while Marceline got to Bubblegum's lab and enters the room thanks to Marceline's hand hairs and it was closed before Bubblegum was set on the ground carefully before Marceline said this.

"You get things set up while I get ready… I prefer that pump you have since it can be really kinky when used right." Marceline said while she licked her lips lustfully at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes before she kissed Marceline on the lips for a few seconds before she went to get things ready.

Marceline grins at that before she starts to undress quietly behind Bubblegum while she messed with various beakers and test tubes and other things before Marceline's body shifts to a new form that Bubblegum would like.

It wasn't long till Bubblegum got everything ready before she spoke up.

"Okay, everything's ready Marce-!.." She said before stopping as she turned around to see what she was looking at.

Turns out Marceline took the form of a female werewolf with a large 11 ½ inch dick and was 2 ½ in width while she had a bust size of E and wide hips to match before Marceline said this while she gave Bubblegum a fanged grin.

"So… think I would pass off as a Whywolf in this form?" Marceline said while she gripped and stroked her dick in front of Bubblegum which looked canine like if one looked closer.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at Marceline's whywolf form before she subconsciously nods her head at her.

Marceline just got a wider grin at that before she said this.

"So… got the pump set up just the way I like it?" Marceline said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum continues to blush for a moment before she grins at the Vampire Queen/Whywolf before the Candy Monarch spoke up.

"You know it."

Marceline then moved with shocking speed and Bubblegum was nude a moment later with her clothing ripped to shreds and Marceline was right behind her, she even used her clawed hands to play with Bubblegum's breasts just the way she liked, rough and wild while she loved the way Bubblegum's figure was looking.

Bubblegum had a hourglass figure with nice looking slender legs. Her breasts were also C-D size.

Marceline just smiles at that when her hands were the perfect size to fondle them before she grinds her dick on Bubblegum's ass and she licks at her sweet tasting neck.

Bubblegum shudders as she felt that before she let out a slight moan from having her breasts squeezed.

Marceline just keeps this up before she used a couple fingers on each hand to pinch Bubblegum's nipples and twists them a bit while she pulled lightly.

Bubblegum hisses from that action before she slight groans from having her nipples twisted.

Marceline just keeps on going before she says this.

"Get on all fours and with that pump ready, I'm about to make you my bitch right now!" Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice when she let's go of Bubblegum's breasts.

Bubblegum pants as she blushed brightly whenever Marceline becomes dominant though deep down it's one of the Candy Monarch's turn ons.

That's when Bubblegum did as Marceline said when she got on all fours while making sure that the pump was in place.

Marce in turn grins at the sight… but first…

Marceline got behind Bubblegum's ass and kneels down before she gripped Bubblegum's ass and spreads her asscheeks apart before she starts to lick Bubblegum's asshole and pussy with strong licks while her thumbs spread Bubblegum's folds for better access.

Bubblegum shudders at the feel of Marceline's tongue before starts to groan and moan a bit a few times.

Marceline turn continues to lick and tease Bubblegum's holes for a few minutes before she could feel her getting close to cumming.

Bubblegum could feel her climax approaching but tries to hold back so she can keep feeling her girlfriend's tongue but also to savor her moment with Marceline.

Marceline in turn just chuckled before she licks at Bubblegum's holes more and more until…

Bubblegum moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Marceline's face and tongue.

Marceline in turn hums in delight while she lapped up Bubblegum's juices while she waits for Bubblegum to tap off.

Said Candy Monarch continues to climax for 25 seconds before Bubblegum taps off.

Marceline pulled her head back and licked her lips while she enjoyed the look on Bubblegum's face from what she just did.

Bubblegum pants for a bit while her face had a deep blush.

Marceline the said this when she leaned back and sat in the ground while her dick points upwards like a tower.

"Before I have my fun, mind getting some DNA to use before we forget?" Marceline said while she used her hand to lightly stroke her dick in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum nods before she grabs the pump with one hand before she uses the other to stroke Marceline's dick after moving her hand away.

Marceline gives a growl if content while she let's Bubblegum work her magic, she loved how soft Bubblegum's hands were and it shows when Marceline felt weak in a good way from Bubblegum's touch.

Bubblegum continues to stroke her girlfriend's dick before she leans in and starts to nip and kiss Marceline's neck.

Marceline shuddered from that while she got a noticeable blush on her face from Bubblegum's Handiwork while she slowly starts to pant for breath and her dick started to throb after 5 minutes.

Bubblegum felt that in her hand which caused her to stroke the Vampire Queen/Whywolf's dick a bit faster.

A minute later, Marceline says this.

"A-About to blow… Bonnie…" Marceline barely said while she fought back from cumming while her toes curl on the ground and her claws clink on the ground.

Bubblegum giggles before she brought the pump to Marceline's dick before making sure to aim it before the Candy Monarch said this.

"Then come Marcy. Give me that sweet cum of yours." She said as she stroke Marceline's dick faster and faster before going back to kissing her girlfriend's neck.

Marceline moans into the kiss before her body shuddered before she starts firing her load into the pump which quickly sucks it up.

Bubblegum sees this as she continues to stroke Marceline's dick faster and harder so the Candy Monarch can milk her for all she can.

And milk her she did when Marceline came quite a bit in the pump which got Marceline's undead load into a special tank nearby before she tapped off nearly 40 seconds later.

Bubblegum stops stroking Marceline's dick before she looks at the tank to see how much cum she let out.

Turns out, Marceline filled it about halfway in one go, more than enough needed for a simple clone no matter how complex.

Bubblegum had a surprise look before she spoke up.

"Wow, you must've been backed up huh?" She said before actually strokes Marceline's dick again.

Marceline shuddered when she felt that before she says this.

"W-Well I held back on masturbating for a week so I c-could really show you a good time." Marceline muttered while she enjoyed Bubblegum's hand.

Bubblegum giggles before she spoke up.

"Then let's make sure we both enjoy it." She said as she kissed Marceline's neck.

Marceline shuddered at that before she grins and used some of her hair to shift Bubblegum away from her for a moment before Marceline says this when she had the pump move away from the duo.

"I believe we got more then enough DNA for that clone… so why not have some real fun before I leave for a few days." Marceline said before she used her fingers to rub Bubblegum's folds to get some of her juices and when her fingers were decently soaked, she brought them to her mouth and licks them clean in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Yes lets." She said before she got on her hands and knees and starts shaking her ass in front of Marceline.

Marceline grins at that before she got behind Bubblegum and aimed her dick at Bubblegum's folds before she rubs the head of her dick on the soft folds.

Bubblegum shudders when she felt that while waiting for her girlfriend to act.

Marceline didn't leave her waiting when she pushed her dick into Bubblegum's folds before she pushed herself deep into Bubblegum's soaked tunnel after gripping her girlfriends hips before she starts to thrust away like an animal in heat.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she starts to moan loudly before saying this.

"OH FUCK!"

Marceline just chuckles at that before she leaned over Bubblegum and really acts like an animal when she put a new meaning to doggystyle when she rests her body on Bubblegum and had her hips hump away while she lightly nipped and sucked at her neck while giving animal like growls and what not.

Bubblegum was now moaning very loud from that action before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck Marceline! Please don't stop!"

Marceline chuckles at that before she humps away at a faster rate while she used her hands to play with Bubblegum's breasts.

Bubblegum groans and moans loudly as she feels her breasts getting squeezed before she thrusts her hips back to meet with Marceline's.

Marceline keeps on going for a few minutes while the sounds of slapping flesh and moans, groans, and growls were heard before Marceline's thrusts got erratic which showed she was getting close before she said this.

"F-Fuck… have I e-ever told you… h-how s-sexy you are… w-when you really l-let this s-side of you show?" Marceline growled out while she thrusts harder and harder and Bubblegum could feel her dick pulsing more and more inside of Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum could her girlfriend's throbbing dick before the Candy Monarch can feel her climax approaching before she said this.

"A-And did I… e-ever tell y-you… how I l-love it… w-when you're d-dominating?"

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"I love you Bonnie!" Marceline growled out before she made one last thrust and hilts herself in Bubblegum, locking herself inside of Bubblegum and came hard inside of Bubblegum's womb which quickly starts to fill it while Marceline shudders and pants while she hugged Bubblegum tightly to her body.

Bubblegum moans loud as she feels her insides getting filled up before she said this.

"I love you Marceline!" She said before her pussy tightens around Marceline's dick before Bubblegum climaxed hard on it.

Marceline groans from that before she waits for Bubblegum to tap off while she herself came for 30 seconds.

Bubblegum taps off a couple seconds after before she tries to catch her breath.

Marceline pants for breath as well before she said this.

"So… got any form request?, mix things up?, could be gone for 3 days or so if Lemongrab tries to impress me, or practice for the clone…" Marceline said before she waits for a response.

Bubblegum pants for a bit before she said this.

"S-Surprise… me."

Marceline grins at that before the scene went to a moment later to show that Marceline had taken a new form or at least to the viewing eye, she had taken the form of a cat girl, Marceline's normal form mixed with black cat ears, fur on her hands and feet but didn't make them look back, and a big bushy cat like tail while Marceline gave her some sexy cat like poses.

"So Bonnie… what do you think?, saw a few books that stuff like this can be a turn on so… why not bring your dick out so I can get my sweet cream?" Marceline said before she licked her lips in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly as looked at Marceline's cat form before a moment later, the Candy Monarch summons a dick that was 9 inches long and 2 inches in width.

Marceline gave Bubblegum a fanged grin before she gave a cat like crawl towards Bubblegum while her ass sways to and fro which made her tail wag back and forth as a result.

Bubblegum blushes as she saw that which made Bubblegum feel turned on which made her dick twitch as well.

Marceline grins more when she got in front of Bubblegum and said this to her.

"So Bonnie… what do you want me to do to this nice thick dick of yours." Marceline said while she acted like a cat and rubbed her face on it a few times while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes as she looks down at her girlfriend before she said this.

"I would...love for you to suck on it."

Marceline chuckles at that but instead of saying anything she just moved her head so that it was over Bubblegum's dick and she starts to lick the tip without using her hands yet.

Bubblegum shudders when she felt Marceline's tongue lick around before she let out a pleased groan.

Marceline didn't give a reaction to that, but she did surprise Bubblegum when she licked under the foreskin on her dick to really get her worked up good, it was clean so she had no worries but Bubblegum always seemed to really feel a lot when that area was thoroughly licked.

Bubblegum shudders again before she put one hand on Marceline's head and pets her before saying this.

"G-Good kitty."

Marceline surprisingly purrs at that before she pulled her head back before she opened her mouth wide before she took most of Bubblegum's dick into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down while she looked at Bubblegum with a lustful look in her eyes while she used her tongue to really lick Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she moans a little loud as she looks at the Vampire Queen/Cat with lust and love in her eyes.

Marceline muffly chuckles at that before she moved her head faster and faster and took more into her mouth while she used her fingers to play with Bubblegum's folds and even fingers her after a minute.

Bubblegum moans a bit loudly before she kept saying this.

"G-Good kitty… Good kitty…" She said as she pants and moans each time.

Marceline in turn just put more oomph into her actions while she could feel Bubblegum's dick twitching in her mouth and really starts to finger her pussy to help set her off.

Bubblegum can feel her climax approaching before she actually grabbed Marceline's head and starts to face fuck her as hard as she can.

Marceline got wide eyes from that but she quickly adapts and purrs surprisingly while she lets Bubblegum do her own thing.

About a minute or two passes before Bubblegum pushed her dick as deep as she could in Marceline's mouth before she climaxed hard as she released a good load of cum in the Vampire Queen/Cat's mouth.

Marceline in turn greedily drank Bubblegum's load down her throat, it wasn't red, but it was a shade of red that she enjoyed greatly while she waits for Bubblegum to tap off.

Bubblegum continues to climaxed for about 25 seconds before she taps off.

Marceline pulled her head off of Bubblegum's dick and sensually licked her lips clean in front of Bubblegum before she waits for Bubblegum to get her second wind.

Bubblegum pants for a bit before she asked this.

"D-Did kitty enjoy her… c-cream?"

Marceline chuckles before she said this.

"Oh this kitty did enjoy her cream very much… but this kitties pussy would enjoy it much more." Marceline said before she laid on her back and spreads her legs so Bubblegum got the perfect view of her pussy, she had her dick vanish so Bubblegum had full access to the Vampire Queen/Cat.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she felt her now erect dick twitch with excitement before a moment later, the Candy Monarch gets on top of Marceline before Bubblegum aims her dick and shoves it inside her girlfriend's pussy.

Marceline moans from that before she wrapped her arms and legs around Bubblegum and waits for her to start.

And start she did when Bubblegum pulls her dick out a bit and slams it back down before she repeats this action as hard as she can.

Marceline moans and groans from that before she licks and nips at the side of Bubblegum's neck, she even lightly clawed at Bubblegum's back to really get things kinky.

Bubblegum groans from that which caused her to thrust her dick even harder in Marceline's pussy as the Candy Monarch's dick begins to poke at the entrance of her girlfriend's womb.

Marceline moans and groans more from that before she moved her head and kissed Bubblegum on the lips while she lets Bubblegum do what she wants to her.

Bubblegum moans in Marceline's mouth as she returns kiss before Bubblegum slides her tongue in the Vampire Queen/Cat's mouth before hugging her.

For a few minutes, Marceline moans and groans when she felt Bubblegum's dick hitting her deep before she could feel her throbbing after a few minutes.

Bubblegum could feel it as well but decides to hold back her climax so she can keep pounding Marceline's pussy.

Marceline in turn just lets her keep going while Bubblegum's dick throbbed more and more inside of Marceline until…

Bubblegum groans loud as she grinds her teeth before she climaxed hard inside Marceline's pussy with the intent of filling her womb.

Marceline moans from that while she tightened her grip on Bubblegum's body before she waits for Bubblegum to tap off.

Bubblegum hugs Marceline tightly as well as she continues to climax for 30 seconds before she taps off.

Marceline in turn shudders and shakes when she had an orgasm as well while she lightly groans before she tapped off 20 seconds later before she pants for breath, granted she doesn't need to breath but stuff like that gets her body worked up sometimes.

Bubblegum pants for a bit before she kisses Marceline's neck a few times before speaking up.

"O-Oh Marceline… I love you."

Marceline chuckles when she managed to calm down before she said this.

"I love you too Bonnie, got one last round in you before I leave?" Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum while she lightly caresses Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum blushes before she smiles at her girlfriend before speaking.

"You know it." She said before kissing her lips in a loving way.

Marceline grins before she says this.

"So… got a form request?, you should have one since we are experimenting with new forms after all..." Marceline said in a teasing way while she waits for an answer.

Bubblegum blushes before she said this.

"Well… mind looking like… Fionna but with your vampire trait?"

Marceline blinks at that before she grins and said this.

"Alright… one Vampire Fionna coming up." Marceline says before her form shifts from the cat girl form to Fionna's form, blond hair and human like features to complete the look, complete with C cup breasts, strong looking body, and a well toned ass.

However that soon shifted a bit to have Marceline's skin color, to the blond hair slowly turning white and she got blood red eyes… all in all… Marceline… or Fionna looked pretty sexy for a vampiress.

"So Bonnie… before I get into character…. Does this form please you?" Marceline or *Fionna* said while she grins at Bubblegum while she lays under her.

Bubblegum blushes as she looks at *Fionna's* body before smirking and said this.

"Oh it definitely does."

*Fionna* in turn grins before she pulled herself off of Bubblegum's dick and got on all fours before she lets her body float while she used her hands to hold her ass cheeks apart and said this.

"Come on PB, show me what you normally do when your with Marcy." *Fionna* said while she teased Bubblegum when she used her fingers to tease her own asshole in front of Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she felt her dick twitch in excitement as she eyed *Fionna's* ass.

That's when the Candy Monarch get's behind her and aims her pink dick at *Fionna's* asshole before Bubblegum decides to tease her as she rubs the head of her dick around.

*Fionna* moans from that before she gave Bubblegum a cute expression before she said this.

"Come on PB, don't tease me like that, I'm a durable woman who can take it and more." *Fionna* beggingly said while she grinds her ass against Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum blushes at the cute expression before she chuckles a bit and said this.

"Very well." She said before she shoves her dick inside *Fionna's* asshole.

*Fionna* groans from that while she felt Bubblegum's dick go deep in her tight ass before she waits for Bubblegum to get every inch of her dick in he before she waits for her to start the fun.

Bubblegum groans at how time *Fionna's* ass was before she took a deep breath and starts thrusting her dick in and out.

*Fionna* moans and groans before she looked back at Bubblegum and wondered what Bubblegum was thinking when she enjoyed the feel of Bubblegum's dick as it worked her ass good.

Bubblegum continues to thrust her dick hard before she had this thought.

'_Glob… *Fionna's* ass is so tight but feels so good. Different than the other forms Marceline had.'_

*Fionna* in turn thrusts her ass back against Bubblegum's thrusts before she had this thought as Marceline.

'_Hehe, should do this more often, maybe I should take that Marshal Lee form that I saw in Simon's fanfictions when he was the Ice King and see how Bonnie reacts next time… for now though, I'll just enjoy this, looks like Bonnie is running out of steam soon, tiring day after all." _Marceline thought before she went back into her vampire Fionna persona to say this with a begging tone when she could feel Bubblegum about to blow.

"Oooohhh come on PB, give me that sweet reward for all those times I helped you, really give me a cream filling to remember." *Fionna* teasingly said to Bubblegum while she wiggles her ass on Bubblegum's throbbing dick until…

Bubblegum moans loud before she held onto *Fionna's* hips and climaxed hard as Bubblegum filled the vampire's ass good.

*Fionna* moans from that before she came hard on Bubblegum's dick and squirts hard on the floor while she rides out her orgasm.

Bubblegum continues to climax for almost 35 seconds before grunts as she finally taps off.

*Fionna* or Marceline shudders when she returned to her original form and chuckles before she said this to Bubblegum.

"W-Wow, been awhile since you unloaded that much, gonna miss me while I possibly help Lemongrab with his lady troubles?" Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum chuckles as she leans down and hugs Marceline before Bubblegum rubs her cheek on her girlfriend's cheek before saying this.

"Like you need to ask. Of course I'll miss you. But I promise that I'll get you out of it."

"Well take your time to make sure Lemongrab doesn't want a refund when your finished, besides how bad can this really be since he's technically Lemongrab 2.0 in a sense, not as annoying and all that… just… don't be to surprised if I smell like lemons from the showers there or possibly Lemongrab getting some fun with me." Marceline said while she placed an arm around Bubblegum and kissed her on the lips.

Though Bubblegum did not like to hear that, she still kissed Marceline like a lover that is going to war but in this case, Marceline would be the one that's going.

However the silver lining is that the Vampire Queen can come back whenever she wants so it was like a good victory there.

A moment later, Marceline pulled away before she said this.

"Well I better get ready, if I happen to meet anyone there who seems pretty decent even for lemon people, I'll see if I can't convince Lemongrab to see if I can borrow them." Marceline said while she floats in the air but held a hand out for Bubblegum to take.

Bubblegum was a bit surprise when she heard that before she grabbed Marceline's hand and pulls herself up.

Marceline then grins before she said this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get ready to impress, you… well… I did shred your outfit so… bye dear." Marceline said before she kissed Bubblegum on the lips and zoomed away before Bubblegum could react, though Marceline did toss a lab coat near Bubblegum when she passed by one before Bubblegum was alone in the lab.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly at the dear thing before she said this.

"Bye… dear." She said before grabbing her coat and puts it on.

A bit later, Marceline had showered and everything before she was flying through the air and Bubblegum saw her leaving from her window, she wore her silver mask and cloak that hid her body while she carried a bag while she flew to Lemongrab's kingdom.

Bubblegum, who was wearing a new outfit, felt a bit sad when she saw the Vampire Queen going before Bubblegum said this.

"Don't worry Marcy. As Glob is my witness, I will make a clone that is perfect for Lemongrab so you can come back." She said before she put her hand in her pocket for some reason before she took out what appears to be a tiny box of sorts.

That's when she said this.

"Then maybe when the time is right… I can finally ask the one question to you."

Marceline in the meantime just chuckles before she had this thought.

_'Better try and make the clone go for Lemongrab Bonnie, don't want to have to fight another me for you, hopefully my time at Lemongrab's won't be too bad if he's not as overbearing as his previous self.' _Marceline thought while she flew at high speeds towards Lemongrab (the earldom) while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene now opens with Atomsk and TME still playing Compy's Castle and they have just made it to the final boss.**

"**Alright!, Use the combo move Atomsk!" TME said while he distracts the final boss by hopping near it while Atomsk had plenty of time for the lengthy combo move.**

**Atomsk nods at TME before he pressed some buttons to activate the combo move.**

**TME in turn got eaten by the final boss and lost his last life which left Atomsk alone, however before it could finish Atomsk off, he completes the combo move and the final boss was destroyed which caused TME and BMO to cheer when the final boss was beaten.**

**Atomsk pumped his fist up before he spoke up.**

"**Haha! In your face!"**

"**In a reference to a certain game here in the AT universe and in another… PRAISE THE SUN!... and all hail the Pirate king!" TME said while he held his arms out wide to the sky while he got a comically serious look on his face.**

**Atomsk blinked when he had no idea where that come from before he spoke up.**

"**Don't know where that came from but yeah!"**

**TME then looked to the readers and he says this.**

"**Sorry about that folks, but Atomsk and I beat Compy's castle thanks to Atomsk and his Combo move here, hope you liked the story and the build up to Lemongrab's earldom of Lemongrab and Marceline's stay there while the lemony version of Marceline is made." TME said while he sat on the ground and BMO moved to sit on his lap to look at the readers.**

"**Indeed. And let's not forget that steamy Bubbeline moment with Bubblegum and Marceline." Atomsk said.**

"**Ayup, and lets not forget the prospect of marriage as well between her and Marcy…" TME said while he wiggles his eyebrows while BMO cheered in TME's lap.**

"**Yay!" BMO said in an excited tone.**

**TME chuckles before he said this.**

"**Yup, yay!, for now though, considering this is Lemongrab the 3rd, he shouldn't be as annoying or as evil as his first version was, so should be interesting to see how he will do with Marceline later." TME said while BMO frowned at that since they didn't like Lemongrab.**

"**That is true. It might end up good, bad or just right." Atomsk said.**

"**Yup, and next time mainly features things at the Earldom of Lemongrab and what now, so want to lead this chapter out Atomsk?" TME said while he got BMO's charger and plugged the little bot in.**

"**Yes. We hoped you enjoyed reading this first chapter and to SimontheHawtee, wherever you are, I want to personally thank you for letting me adopt this and hope you like it. And also to the flame and haters, if you don't like the idea of Lemongrab having any romance of sorts then don't read it. Same thing applies to any guests that will negatively review it. If you guys don't like it then don't bother reading and reviewing it because any (negative) guest review will be removed. If you don't like it, then tough nuts. But if you have something to say then just man up and make an account." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

"**Indeed, and while this is Lemongrab, he is Lemongrab the 3rd, not the first, I think the second one was an OK guy sorta… not really sure on what his stance was in all this again, but seemed to be the good Lemongrab before he was eaten by the bad one." TME said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**That is true. Lemongrab 2 was much better than the first. To me it was too much power going to the first one's head." Atomsk said.**

"**Yup, anyway before we ramble, we should lead this out by saying see you next time." TME said while he waved his hand to the readers while giving a simple goodbye.**

**Atomsk nods before he looks at the readers and spoke up.**

"**Like I said before, we hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and we'll see you next time for Chapter 2 when Marceline goes to Castle Lemongrab and gets a tour of this place. Until next time, deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers.**

**However before Atomsk or TME could fade to black, Finn and Jake walked into the house before they saw TME and Atomsk in the room before Finn shouts this out while he drew his rapier.**

"**WHO THE FLIP ARE YOU TWO AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BMO!?" Finn yelled before TME said this.**

"**Uh-oh… DIVE ATOMSK DIVE!" TME said before he placed BMO on the table and dived out of a nearby window while Finn and Jake looked to Atomsk with attacks at the ready.**

**Atomsk blinked before he pulls out a smoke bomb and said this.**

"**Abracadabra." He said before dropping the smoke bomb and disappeared.**

**Finn and Jake coughed from that before they looked around to not see TME or Atomsk before looking to BMO before Finn asked this.**

"**Hey BMO, you ok?" Finn asked while he sheathed his weapon and Jake shrank his fists back to normal.**

**BMO was however chuckling before they spoke up.**

"**Oh yes. BMO is fine."**

"**You… are?... who were they and what were they doing in our house?" Finn asked while he and Jake looked more confused at what just happened.**

"**Oh they were just these magical authors that created stories. They even told this one story while playing Compy's Castle. Which they won by the way." BMO replies.**

"**WHAT!?" Finn said before getting confused a moment later and he said this.**

"**Wait… stories?, they won?, isn't Compy's castle single player?" Finn said while Jake looked confused as well.**

"**Not anymore. One of them did something to make it two player now." BMO said.**

"**Seriously?!" Jake asked making BMO nod.**

**Finn and Jake looked to one another before Finn says this.**

"**Well… we can wonder about those stories later… what time is it?" Finn said while he picked up one controller and held a fist to Jake.**

"**It's game time!" Jake said as he grabs the second controller before the duo played the Co-op version of Compy's castle before the scene fades to b**


	2. Surprising Sides

**The scene opens up to show Atomsk and TME while they were sipping drinks while they spied on the Lemon kingdom.**

**"Well this is interesting, hope Marceline's time in the lemon kingdom goes well while Bubblegum works on the clone." TME said as he spied on fort Lemongrab. **

**“No kidding. At least Marceline isn’t with the old first Lemongrab because who knows what could’ve happened if he still lived.” Atomsk said before taking a sip of his drink.**

**"Yeah, like the idea that you gave Simonthehawtee with CB and what not, though still annoying to an extent, this Lemongrab seems a bit more reasonable then the previous version… more… ACCEPTABLE!!!" TME said before screeching the last word like a certain lemon shaped being. **

**Atomsk covered his ears before shushing TME.**

**“Dude! Are you trying to get us caught?”**

**All TME did was just rub the back of his head while he got a nervous look on his face. **

**"Sorry, but you gotta admit that was a good lemongrab impression, but I'm sure no one noticed since they would bow down to the voice of Lemongrab, anyway got anything to say before we start the story?" TME said while he smirks at Atomsk. **

**Atomsk looks to the readers.**

**“Yes. To anyone that didn’t noticed, TME and I are shortening our intros and outros so we can start our stories quickly. Also we now do paid commissions so if you have any requests, PM me or TME and we can talk about ideas. Plus we use Paypal. And also, the same thing applies to any story that wants to be adopted.”**

**"Right, but one final thing, just in case anything happens to mine and Atomsk's stories here in FFN, a copy of the story will be posted on AO3 so the story won't be gone just in case." TME said for some advertisement for AO3. **

**“Also true. Also we can delete or report any bad reviews that’s beyond negative.” Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah, but those are for guest reviews, account views that give 100% bad reviews will be reported, but that's for a later date, for now unless Atomsk has anything else to put in, I suggest we get this story started." TME said while he grins at the readers. **

**Atomsk chuckles.**

**“Oh I’m ready. Let’s get this chapter going.”**

**“Right, anyway this story starts out right after Marceline arrives at Fort Lemongrab… or Castle Lemongrab… for now we will just call it Fort Lemongrab...**

**Ooo/ Fort Lemongrab/ Marceline**

Marceline, after double checking her things when she left the Candy Castle, was approaching Fort Lemongrab and frowned a bit when she saw how bland it looked, she would put up with things for now, but she would talk about giving this place a makeover to make it not so… lemony.. To her.

When she got inside the fort, she saw Lemongrab riding up in a carriage with a panting Lemon based steed pulling it… seems Lemongrab had the steed chase after Marceline to keep up with her so they could meet while Marceline watched as Lemongrab got out of the carriage and walked to her while Marceline waved at him.

“Yo, gave Bonnie plenty of DNA to use to make your soon to be lemon bride of myself, hope you have a room I can crash in made for me since you seemed to be pretty intent on getting me here, and if that lemon me is a Vampire as well, more so since us Vampires and Sunlight don’t mix which explains the sun gear I got.” Marceline said when she showed her sungear to Lemongrab to point out the issues with her and the sun.

Lemongrab sees the gear before speaking up.

“Interesting to know. And not to worry, I sent a message to the maids of your arrival so they should be done with preparations to your quarters.”

“I see, well before we do anything, might as well get set up in my temp room and place my luggage there, can’t carry it around all day… pretty sure that would be… unacceptable?” Marceline with an amused tone to her voice at the end when she mimicked Lemongrab for a moment.

Lemongrab raised an eyebrow at Marceline before speaking.

“Very well. I’ll have the servants carry some of your luggage to your room. Once you’re settled, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Marceline shrugged at that before she sets her things on the ground nearby with most of it on a box that wouldn’t break but she kept her Guitar which she equipped to her back.

“No offence to your maids or help but I’m the only one who can touch this… personal reasons, I hope you can understand that.” Marceline said when she looks at Lemongrab with a tone that told her she wouldn’t budge on this.

Lemongrab gave her an understanding look.

“Understandable. It’s your prized possession after all. I will make sure no one else, but you, touches it.”

Marceline hums at that before she shrugged and floats over to Lemongrab.

“Heh, not bad with keeping calm, who knows this may not be too bad of a stay here while you technically get to know your *Bride* before she gets here from Bonnie’s lab, who knows, keep this up and we can celebrate my stay here today so I can see a preview of what you can do in the sheets.” Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Lemongrab chuckles before he smirks at Marceline.

“Oh believe me Marceline, when we celebrate… I’ll have you scream my name all through the night.”

Marceline blinks at that before she chuckles.

“Maybe, but for now we got a tour to get through, oh and just in case you forgot, 1 for meal times, red is my favorite thing to eat… and 2 for bed… I don’t need to breathe so hope you can put two and two together there… I’ll wait for you in the main room so we can get that tour started.” Marceline said while she floats away from Lemongrab while her shapely ass was seen somewhat in the sun gear which made her body look more defined than normal.

Lemongrab blinked a bit for a moment before he connected the dots. First, he now knows what to tell the cooks to make for his guest and second… hearing the part about breathing made the Lemon Monarch smirk knowing he won’t have to hold back in the bedroom.

Though he felt slightly aroused when he saw Marceline’s ass but showed restraint as he can be patient when the time was right.

Lemongrab then told the maids and Butlers that approached the carriage to take the Vampire Queen’s belongings to her new room.

They did as ordered as quickly as they could while making sure to not get their lord’s ire while they carried Marceline’s stuff away from Lemongrab while he went to the throne room to see Marceline looking around.

“Hmm… not bad but could use some redecorating with new colors at least, ever consider hiring a painter to at least not make everything so… yellow?, even if Bonnie and Flame Princess or Queen are pink and red respectively, they don’t just stick with shades of red or pink and mix things up, could get people to visit more if you want to impress other royals.” Marceline said when she heard Lemongrab’s footsteps approach her.

Lemongrab had put some thought after hearing that before responding.

“Hmmm… you may have a point and I’ll put it to some consideration.”

“Well not really telling you how to run things, just advice from one royal to another, anyway, what's the first stop on this tour?” Marceline asked when she looks at Lemongrab with a curious look after she cloats towards him.

“Ah yes. First, we start with the garden. Not to worry though, we can look from the window so nothing happens to you with the sun out.” Lemongrab said.

Marceline nods before she followed Lemongrab to the second floor so she could get a good view of the garden, she was even able to look outside thanks to some shade from a covering just outside the window and saw the garden in full and whistles at what she saw.

Even though the color of the flowers were… yellow, they still looked nice while the yellow roses sparkles at the sun’s light, seems that the gardner watered them earlier.

“Hmmm… nice, but again I would suggest getting variety in colors for just about everything here, even grey would be good since it matches your outfit, I mean if you wore just yellow or looked at pure yellow all the time, wouldn’t you get tired of it day in and day out?” Marceline said with a smile on her face.

Little did Marceline know, that Lemongrab did like her smile before putting a thoughtful look on his face.

“Well… the flowers suits the Fortress well… but I’m willing to put some changes. Maybe I’ll have some… red roses planted there.”

Marceline blinks at that before she shrugged.

“Maybe, though I would have gone different in colorings to better match the yellow here but could work with red if its done tastefully, so… what's next on the tour?” Marceline asked while she grins at Lemongrab a little.

Lemongrab chuckles.

“I’ll show you to the armory.” He said with a smirk before motioning Marceline to following him.

Though as he walked, seems his back side was well toned.

Marceline blinks while her eyes did go to his rear end for a moment and just shrugged when she starts to follow him.

_ “Eh… personality aside, top 20 in butt shape max.”  _ Marceline thought as she followed Lemongrab to the armory.

When they reached to the armory, Lemongrab showed Marceline the various weapons of spears, shields and swords. There was also bows and arrows as well.

“Hmmm… not bad, and an empty stand… perfect to put my sun gear up with… may I?” Marceline said while she points at the stand while asking permission since it was Lemongrabs place and he was being well mannered so far so she had no issues with doing the same in turn.

“Of course.” Lemongrab said which meant that it was okay for Marceline.

Marceline then removed her sungear and sets it on the stand which left her in her normal outfit after a few minutes and Marceline stretched her body for a moment.

“MmmmMmmm… much better, stuff may keep me from burning to death but it is still stuffy.” Marceline said before she cracked her neck and pleasant pops were felt before she looks at Lemongrab.

“Alright, I’m pretty good with looking around this room later and looking at the weapons, whats next on the tour?” Marceline asked when she sets her Guitar on the stand with the sungear.

Lemongrab blinked a bit when he noticed.

“You do not want to take it with you?”

“Eh considering this is a weapon vault and doesn’t look like many pass by here, I can trust your help enough to not touch things in here… though just to be clear…” Marceline said before she summons a sign with a demonic red and black theme that read as followed after Marceline sets it up.

_ “The sungear is OK to touch, however damage my axe Guitar and I’ll break plenty of bones no matter the species… yours truly the rocking Vampire Queen… P.S. if Axe Guitar is missing call this number to get me to appear #%#@^#!^@”  _ The sign reads before showing Marceline’s phone number on it while Marceline turned to Lemongrab with a smirk on her face.

Lemongrab blinked when he saw the sign before looking at Marceline.

“Well… that’s very informative.” He said before he takes out his own phone and copies the number before pocketing his phone.

Marceline noticed and put her two cents in.

“Just to let you know, try and not call me constantly if you can’t get ahold of me, I’m normally sleeping in the day time most of the time… Vampires are Nocturnal for a reason so I may not get the call for a bit, and this is only for me being a guest here for awhile, so consider that number on a time limit for use and in situations that won’t bother me, you can keep it after but only for emergencies if things go well and we don’t end up on bad terms like most of Ooo does with your first Incarnation.” Marceline said with a serious look on her face. 

Lemongrab however wasn’t phased at the serious look.

“That is fair. But I do not plan to bother for anything. I’ll only call if I need you. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Well, as long as you keep your manners and I keep emine, I don’t mind the occasional call for small talk, but like I said, I’m normally nocturnal so expect messages to be returned if I can’t return calls, and while I can be a fun woman and don’t mind the occasional booty call since I do visit Finn, Phoebe, Huntress, and mainly Bonnie for plenty of fun, lets try and see how things go before we get to that kind of point, aside from using your head to remember the WHEN part of calling me, I don’t mind getting the occasional call, now then, got anyplace else to visit?” Marceline said when she floats near Lemongrab the 3rd.

“Yes. Allow me to show you the dining hall.” Lemongrab said.

Marceline nods before she followed Lemongrab out of the armory and towards the dining room.

It took a bit before the duo reached the dining hall and it was a big room considering the size of the table.

“Here is where I dine with my subjects. Of course you dining at the head of the table with me since you’re my guest but if you wish to eat in your guest room privately, I can make sure to arrange that.” Lemongrab said.

“Hmmm… fair enough, I can try and stick around here for a meal but if things get too loud and I want to eat in peace, I can take my meal to my room, fair right?” Marceline said as a compromise so it wouldn’t make her look like a bitch since if she stayed in her room a lot, she would look like a Grade A bitch to many for avoiding Lemongrab daily.

“Whichever makes you feel comfortable.” Lemongrab said.

“Alright, got any other rooms of interest that I should know about?... well aside from your room or that reconditioning chamber that your first self had… not sure if you got rid of that room by now but eh… I can just look around later… happen to know the time right now?” Marceline said when she looks around for a clock.

Lemongrab looks at his watch.

“About 5 o’clock. Are you tired?”

“Nah… just figured I could work up an appetite by seeing what you could do in the bedroom since you did boast about you not being too bad last time we talked about it unless you have some kind of TV room here or something, either that or some room with instruments, I love music after all.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Lemongrab chuckled.

  
“Well, I would enjoy giving you a great performance… but I’m willing to wait it out. Though if its a tv you need, I do have a media room.” He said with a smirk.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and smirks.

“Shame, if you had no TV room then we could have worked an appetite up in the bedroom, but since you do, mind leading the way?” Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice while she floats by Lemongrab while this time her ass was really seen without the sungear on.

Lemongrab this time may have blushed a bit when he noticed but composed himself since he’s not trying to rush things here before he follows Marceline just a bit before he leads her to the media room before having this thought.

_ ‘She is good. Can see why mother likes her so much. Though I’m sure what Marceline does to her in the bedroom can be another example. Just need to wait a bit and then when the time is right, I shall wow her greatly.’ _

Meanwhile as the tour continues...

**Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum’s lab/ Bubblegum**

“What do you mean Marceline is at Lemongrab’s place!?” A male voice said which showed Finn as well as Phoebe was in the room while they look stunned when they watched as Bubblegum not only explained why Marceline wasn’t at her place but also not here as well while Bubblegum was walking around a small but quickly infant sized clone of Marceline… but more yellow in coloring for some reason.

“Like I said Finn, Lemongrab, the 3rd version if you remember right, came here to request some help with getting Marceline as a bride or at least get her help with makinging an heir… that or at least having her help in working on his romance skills so he can get a girlfriend, not sure if you heard but he and LSP have… well not sure if broken up is the right word but they are definitely not together at this point in time, anyway since Lemongrab could have tried to move in and what not to try and stick near Marceline, she offered to live at Lemongrabs for a time while I make a lemon version of Marceline here, hence the cloning tanks and all that, I’m taking my time with making sure there are no defects or issues that can happen, like with the James clone incidents and what not if you remember right.” Bubblegum explains while she looks at various charts and taps on various computer keyboards while Phoebe and Finn were just stunned at the info.

“Still… this isn’t right. Lemongrab can’t just try to get things by force.” Phoebe said.

“Well that may be true, but Lemongrab did have a point with a few things which is why I’m making him a bride to be so he won’t come and bother us, and at the very least if this works none of us will have to deal with Lemongrab for a good long time… as long as this version of Marceline comes out as intended and actually likes Lemongrab… hard to say since biologically speaking, aside from some Lemon DNA, this will be an exact double of Marceline but we won’t know her personality when she is fully grown.” Bubblegum said while Finn looks around and noticed a large tank filled with some white substance and tapped it a few times.

“Hey PB… what's all this here?” Finn asked which made Bubblegum glance over and she giggles a few times for some reason.

“Well… I needed Marceline’s DNA to help make this clone so well… you can put two and two together since I didn’t use hair for the cloning.” Bubblegum said while Finn flinched away from the tank when he got what was incies of it since he knew first hand of seeing Marceline’s shapeshifting prowess when he had fun with Marceline and other ladies in a few tier based situations.

Phoebe was blushing brightly after realizing what Bubblegum meant while remembering the things Marceline did to her with her transformations.

“T-Though how long can the cloning process take? Isn’t Finn’s mom, Minerva, a scientist? Couldn’t you call her for help?”

“Maybe, but I couldn’t for 2 reasons, one is that she is still working out the kinks in that new village near Finn’s treefort for the human’s and second is that forget non human’s, I doubt Minerva has any experience with Vampire’s since Marceline could possibly be the last… or second to last when this clone is complete, and since I heard that Minerva and her bots were stuck on the island until Finn, Jake, and Susan go there, logically speaking Minerva’s best record with working with anyone medically would be humans, you can give her a call but at best she would be the assistant here until I can get her up to speed on how the clone works and how the cloning process with Vampire and lemon DNA mix without issues… I would explain more… but could you two keep up with my explanation?” Bubblegum explained while she gave Finn and Phoebe half lidded looks since while not idiots… they were far from being at her level of intelligence which made the two laugh nervously when they had no come back to say about any of that.

Phoebe was feeling a bit embarrassed since even though she’s smart, she doesn’t have the same intelligence as Bubblegum in that department as Finn didn’t show any smarts in most areas.

“Still getting some help would be good so…” Bubblegum said before she went over to a nearby computer and starts to type on it and a moment later, Minerva’s face was seen.

“Hello?, you rang princess?” Minerva said which made Bubblegum nod her head.

“Yeah, but better to show then tell, here, take a look at the security camera footage and you will see.” Bubblegum said before she sent Minerva the video of what happened between her, Marceline, and Lemongrab which was seen by Finn and Phoebe as well which would explain the clone of Marceline being needed in more detail than ever.

After seeing the footage, Minerva was a bit shocked.

“Oh my…” She said.

“Yeah… anyway while you may not have the same level of experience with dealing with non humans since you and the rest of the humans have lived on the island for all your lives up till now, but you are one of the smartest, if not the smartest human I know, if possible, could you spare a few Minerva bots to lend me a hand to make sure this cloning process goes well and to make sure nothing goes wrong with the clone after?, Marceline before she was a Vampire was half human and half demon so you could help somewhat and learn more about non humans… does that make sense?” Bubblegum asked while she gave Minerva a serious sciencey look.

Finn and Phoebe looked at Minerva to see what she would say.

Minerva was thoughtful for a moment before she looks at Bubblegum.

“Of course Bubblegum. I’ll lend a few of my bots to help assist you.”

“Thank you Minerva, if there is anything I can do for you in return, please let me know.” Bubblegum said which made Minerva smile.

“Well considering I heard about my little Finn here having so many ladies around him daily, just make sure to invite me to the wedding for any of them so mind making a fire proof Minerva bot just in case those two hook up?” Minerva asked while she smirks as everyone else in the room blushed at what Minerva just said.

“M-Mom.” Finn said as he blushed a bit in embarrassment as Phoebe blushes after hearing that.

Minerva giggles a bit when she looks at Finn.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed honey, I may be late in being able to do things as your mother, but I can at least make sure to see how your life goes and being able to do stuff like this like a dream come true, who cares if you have multiple wives, as long as you're happy I’ll be happy as well, and if I can help you with making sure that Marceline doesn’t get forced to be with that Lemongrab person by accident… I would love to meet with her and in case the future allows it… a future daughter in law hehe.” Minerva said with a smile on her face while Bubblegum and Phoebe blush much more when being called a possible wife for Finn… granted Bubblegum and Marceline are in a relationship but it's mainly between them for now and they are just having fun by inviting Finn, Phoebe, and Huntress so who knows what they think.

Finn was blushing brightly after hearing his mom say that.

“I-I’m not sure if I’m ready yet mom. I mean I do want a family of my own but still.”

Minerva giggles a bit before she looks at Finn again.

“I know… you want to be an adventurer for a bit more before you have to do something as serious as raise a family right?, sorry for the teasing… it's just well… my chance to raise you as my own was taken from me so I guess I’m just trying to make up for lost time.” Minerva said while she gave Finn an understanding but slightly sad look.

Finn felt a bit sad seeing his mom feeling like that.

“It may not be too late mom. I mean you’re here now in Ooo and we can still bond and make up the time we missed. Plus when I have kids, they’ll be happy to meet you.” He said while trying to help his mom feel better.

Minerva did feel better while she wiped her eyes.

“Thanks Finn…” Minerva said before she smiles at Bubblegum.

“But my request for a fireproof Minerva bot still stands just in case Finn and this cute Flame Queen get married, I can see why he would like her though and would love to see cute grandbabies and get to hold them with one of my bots.” Minerva said with a teasing grin on her digitized face.

Finn and Phoebe blushed brightly as Bubblegum giggles.

“Well not to worry. If it leads to that, I’ll make sure that one of your bots is fireproof.”

“Thanks, anyway I’ve already commanded 10 Minerva bots to come here to aid you, sorry if thats a low number to send so if you need more I can send them, I have about… lets see… around 100 Bots now and rising since there is plenty of material to be used, I originally had around 50 or so on the island working around the clock so the extra really helped with making the village.” Minerva said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum, who was a bit surprised, returns the smile.

“10 would be good for now Minerva.”

“Very well, the bots will be here in a few hours, if you want to take a break from keeping the clones vitals in check and what not, want me to do that at least?, I can warn you over the speaker system if something goes wrong and from my scans, your vitals do show symptoms of extreme tiredness, were you working on this clone for awhile?” Minerva said while Bubblegum chuckles a few times.

“Well… no… I only had a few hours after Marceline left so this is as far as I could have gotten safely with developing the clone without deformities before I had to do things slowly from here on out, though if you are talking about before, I have not slept yet in 2 days or so.” Bubblegum said before she yawned a bit while covering her mouth with her hand.

Minerva, Finn and Phoebe blinked in surprise after hearing that.

“Oh you poor dear. You really need to rest.” Minerva said with a concerned look.

“Oh I will after the Minerva bots get here… no offence to you but each console was made so that it can only be operated by hand, a precaution to prevent hackers from messing with the cloning process, besides… this is too important to have a single failure…” Bubblegum said while she had a rarely seen determined look on her face while she reached into her pocket for some reason.

“And why is that?” Phoebe asked while Bubblegum pulled out a small box from her pocket.

“Simple… I was planning on asking Marceline to marry me.” Bubblegum said with a small blush on her face while she opened the box to show a small but very detailed ruby gemmed ring that was in the shape of a bat mixed with a heart theme.

Finn, Phoebe and Minerva were surprised when they saw the ring.

“Oh wow PB.” Finn said with a still surprised look.

“Yeah, when is the marriage?” Phoebe asked with an excited smile on her face while Bubblegum sighs.

“Unfortunately I was planning on asking Marceline in a couple days with a nice date… but as you can see that was delayed thanks to Lemongrab and this clone which could take weeks or even months to fine tune since we don’t want another VK incident happening or worse… that nearly unstoppable cloud of Vamp Juice running amok.” Bubblegum said while she pockets the ring in the box.

Minerva was a little confused about the VK incident since she never heard of the story but still tried to help Bubblegum.

“Well not to worry princess. I know what’s it like to be married… though wished the happy ending I got didn’t go somewhat south after Finn was born before we reunited but I, and of course Finn and Phoebe, will do everything we can to help make sure that everything goes right.” She said with a determined look.

Phoebe got a determined look on her face when she heard that and nods her head.

“Yeah, I’m sure things will go well between you and Marceline, you two are like a perfect couple when things go well.” Phoebe said which made Bubblegum sweatdrop at the things go well part but didn’t argue while she blushed lightly before she looks at Finn to see what he thought.

Finn was quiet for a moment before he looks at Bubblegum.

“PB… during the years I’ve known you, you were one of my important people. To be honest, I was surprised when you and Marcy started dating but seeing you two happy were the only thing important for me. I remember when I lost my chance at love once when I was younger… but I won’t let that happen you so you can bet your lab coat that I’ll help too.” He said with a determined look.

Bubblegum blinks at that before she giggles somewhat.

“Thanks Finn, that’s sweet and I know I can always count on you… but just one thing… just because we may not get married since I want to get married to Marceline doesn’t mean you can’t be apart of this relationship… try and remember one thing, Marceline is Undead, unless I can find a way around that, the chances of us having a child aside from me doing something like this and using cloning are pretty slim… so Marceline and I talked and if we got more serious in our relationship… well… we would have asked you for help in making a child as a surrogate… doesn’t mean we wouldn’t continue to have fun with you and the others even if we didn’t consider that, it's just well… we trust you enough to not try anything and help me conceive an heir for the candy kingdom and what not.” Bubblegum said while lightly blushing at Finn.

Minerva and Phoebe were shocked after hearing Bubblegum asking Finn something as said human was speechless for a moment.

“R-Really?” Finn said while blushing brightly.

“Well unless you want me to ask Phoebe or Huntress to be the surrogates instead that can be an option, could say the child between Phoebe and I would be a good way to build peace between the Fire and Candy Kingdom… though would have to make a bond with Huntress since the chances of her knocking me up would be pretty unlikely even if she filled me like a balloon… but thats if you don’t want to help make a child, and I understand if so, that would be a big step for you after all.” Bubblegum said while she smiles at Finn.

Phoebe was a bit surprised after hearing that Bubblegum would ask her if Finn declines the offer.

Finn was blushing brightly for a moment since it was indeed a great step.   
  
“W-Well yes it is but… if you and Marcy get serious and… trust me enough… then I would be… more than happy to help you… bring a kid to the world.” He said while blushing brightly and feeling nervous.

Bubblegum smiles before she walked to Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you Finn, trust me you won’t be disappointed.” Bubblegum said before she gave Finn a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away before she looks at everyone else.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some computers to monitor before the Minerva bot brigade get here, Phoebe, if you would be so kind as to get Finn to a bedroom so he can relax, pretty sure this day has been one bombshell after another, though if you two want to visit Marceline, Lemongrab the 3rd hasn’t done anything to stop that, remember just because he is named Lemongrab doesn’t mean he’s like his first incarnation.” Bubblegum said while she smiles at Phoebe.

Finn was still blushing from the kiss which made Phoebe lightly chuckle before looking at Bubblegum.

“I’ll make sure to remember that Bonnibel.”

“Hehe good, though considering the time, want to stay for dinner?, that experimental ring I made for you does make it so that you won’t burn things in the vicinity of certain areas like the Candy Castle or the Treefort… oh and I’m already working on an upgrade so you can turn that part on and off at will so you won’t accidentally cause yourself to be defenseless in said areas.” Bubblegum said when she looks at the ring on Phoebe’s hand, it was an experiment of sorts to try and keep Phoebe from burning things without a flame shield and while it did work, it only worked with things in a certain vicinity of a core bit… best comparison was a shock collar and a barrier though in this case the core was the center which made the barrier and the shock collar was just a field generator which made it so Phoebe wouldn’t burn things on contact without a flame shield… a work in progress science made flame shield but Phoebe could feel things unlike with a magic made flame shield which made things very… interesting in the bedroom.

Phoebe perked up after hearing about the upgrades.

“Well judging from the time, I wouldn’t mind staying for dinner. And I would like to hear more of the upgrades.” She said with a smile.

“Great, though you may want to call home and let them know, you may also be staying the night depending on what happens after dinner.” Bubblegum said while she smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe nods her head at Bubblegum while lightly blushing at the last part before she went to make a phone call.

That left Bubblegum with Finn, though Bubblegum left Finn alone with an amused looking Minerva.

“Wow Finn, seems with how lucky you are with some of your lady friends, I may be seeing some grandbabies sooner than I thought.” She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed like a tomato while Minerva giggles before the scene went back to Fort Lemongrab for now.

**Fort lemongrab/ media room/ Marceline, Lemongrab**

"Hahaha!, man this movie is funny, what's it called again?" Marceline said as she laughed at the movie while she sat next to Lemongrab as they watched a somewhat serious/funny movie.

“I believe it’s called ‘Love Guru’.” Lemongrab said.

“Well nice pick, never heard about this one before but funny part with the two elephants... seems you have your own primo set, I’ll have to show mine later and see if we can trade movies that seem interesting.” Marceline said when she enjoyed how the story goes.

Lemongrab chuckled.

“That would be lovely.”

Marceline stretched a bit after the credits start to roll before she looks at Lemongrab.

“Hehe, yeah, but seems it nearly dinner time, shall we get going?” Marceline said when she rewinds the movie so it can be put up later for future viewing.

Lemongrab looks at the time before looking back at Marceline.

“Yes let’s.” He said before he gets up and stretches.

Once Marceline put the movie up after she got it out of the VCR, the two went to the dining room to see that many dishes were set up on the table while many lemon people were there as well, many close to the table looked like high class lemons, though the further away, the lower the class while Marceline and Lemongrab walked to the end of the table and Marceline went to sit in the empty chair with her name on it.

Lemongrab sat next to her since his seat was in the middle of the back end of the table as more lemon people sat down while the cooks made sure that everyone got their food.

Once everyone had their meals, they all looked at Lemongrab since A, Marceline was at the table, and B, Lemongrab did have an announcement to make and called everyone here.

“Everyone… today is a joyous day in the Fortress of Earldom as our special guest is none other than the famous Vampire Queen herself.” Lemongrab said as he points Marceline next to him.

Everyone claps at that while Marceline waved at everyone before they quiet down when the Earl of Lemongrab wanted to continue things with his announcements since he was just starting.

“As you can see, Marceline will be staying here for a few times to assist me in a… certain manner so whenever she’s here, you all shall treat her well… like a Queen in a sense.”

Everyone muttered to one another about that while Marceline cleared her throat which got everyone’s attention.

“First off, sorry for interrupting Earl of Lemongrab, second, to everyone else who doesn’t know and to keep them from getting confused, I’m here to help Lemongrab with his love life by helping him before the real Queen to be and possibly party with him tier 15 wise behind closed doors so I can see if he is worthy of wowing this new possible Queen of Lemongrab if she gets here soon, you see in a nutshell, if you heard about Bonnibel Bubblegum, Lemongrab’s creator, Bonnie is working on making a clone of yours truly who has traits of lemon in her so she can fit the bill, however it would be her call on actually staying here and what not so I’m going to try and help him fine tune his skills with actually being a romantic lemon of sorts that won’t tick her off, because knowing Bonnie, she will make the clone as close to me as possible personality wise but with some differences to make it so that we don’t have issues later down the line… are their any questions?, I’ll try and answer them as best as I can.” Marceline explained before she looks at the others with a curious look in her eyes.

Lemongrab blinked as he didn’t know why Marceline said those things before one male lemon person raised his hand.

“So just to be clear, you’re not gonna be our new Queen?”

“Nope, though a clone with lemony themes maybe your new Queen, I figured I should say something so that no one gets confused if people see two Vampire Queen’s floating about and one of them has lemon based traits, I mean many of you heard about me dating Bonnibel Bubblegum and while not really serious per say depending on the person, if things did get serious I would technically be this guys In law in the future, granted not by blood and it would be in the step sort of way, so try and think of how odd it would be for me to date this guy and Bonnie at the same time… pretty odd wouldn’t you say?” Marceline said while she crossed her arms for a moment.

Some of the lemon people murmured to one another as they didn’t realize that both the Vampire Queen and Candy Monarch were dating.

Marceline waits for everyone to calm down again before she continues.

“Anyway so until that new clone me gets here and hopefully with good results if she is interested in getting to know the Earl, I’ll be playing the part of Demo Lemon Queen of sorts, I mean let me ask you… who better for the Earl to date to get ready for her than the Vampire Queen?, the clone is modeled after me for the most part so who better to get to know?” Marceline asked with a fanged grin on her face.

The lemon people again murmured to one another but seems they couldn’t find no fault to that logic.

Though one did ask this question a bit shyly.

“W-Well I-I got one… w-what if the l-lemon Queen d-doesn’t want to stay here?” The lemon person asked while Marceline shrugged.

“Well then Lemongrab will have to try and find a new woman to court, at the very least he can gain some dating skills to wow other ladies and get lucky with me while I’m here since aside from music and movies, there doesn’t seem to be much to do around here at least that I can’t see at first glance, I’m undead so I can’t get knocked up under normal circumstances so having fun with others is pretty alright in my book… however I want to make it clear I don’t just sleep with anyone, just those that I A, care about deeply for, B, know that they can give me a good time, or C, if I owe them and can’t pay them back any other way, and right now with the Earl its none of the above so I’ll be testing him later to see if he is at least the B part and if so he may get lucky again and again while I am here or in the area in the future, so he won’t have many dry spells or think I’m just lounging around rent free… I mean I’m over 1000 years old so let me ask you this… do you really think I care about what others think about me?, I’m a rocking party girl deep down and I like to have a good time, but I know what my priorities are in making sure I know who to stick by if they need me.” Marceline said without a hint of shame to her voice.

The lemon people were a bit surprised to see Marceline not showing any shame which made some of respect her as Lemongrab was a bit impressed.

“Anyway anyone else got any other questions?, even if they are small I won’t hesitate to answer them.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Another lemon person raised his hand.

“Are you and the Candy Monarch married?”

Marceline blinked at that before she scratched her cheek.

“Well… hard to say, Bonnie and I are dating thats for sure but I’m not sure if things will get that serious, I mean Bonnie does have her thing with her lab and kingdom… that kind of got in the way before when she couldn’t make time for us last time… so who knows what the future holds since I can’t speak for Bonnie… though if she did ask me to marry her… I would say yes in an instant… I love her after all.” Marceline said without any hesitation whatsoever.

Some of the lemon people seemed to like that answer before another spoke.

“But hypothetically, if things don’t work out with the Candy Monarch… would you think of possibly marrying our Lord, Earl?”

Marceline blinks at that before she glanced at the earl.

“Wow… you were not kidding with that list you showed about me being the number 1 lady to marry it seems.” Marceline said before she looks back at the citizen who asked.

“Well… hard to say, I mean I probably wouldn’t want to date or do anything for awhile since that would be a pretty big blow but at the very least I have Finn, Phoebe the Queen of Flames, and Huntress as romantic partners… nothing really serious per say but Bonnie and I, if we did get serious would ask Finn to be a surrogate for us if Bonnie can’t get by my undeadness… not exactly easy to have a kid when you are well… not technically living… as for Phoebe and Huntress… I believe with Phoebe it's mainly her and stress and me being fireproof and after that poisoning that weakened her, her matrix doesn’t have that exploding issue so no issues with her and Finn having another romance again, Bonnie even made Phoebe as special ring to keep her from burning things if she was at Finn’s place or at the Candy Castle, Huntress… well I think its purely physical between her and Finn for the most part and we just join in every now and then to spice things up… so while I would have Finn, Phoebe, and possibly Huntress as backup lovers… well… I do have a few other options before I would try and date or marry this guy…” Marceline said before she looks at the Earl.

“No offense, it's just that aside from not knowing you much compared to the others, I heard a lot of bad things about your past self so I’m not sure how much of that first Lemongrab is affecting you… but I do know you are a lot more… controlled… the first from what I heard was a lot more swing happy with his sound sword and more to the reconditioning chamber with unruly people so all in all, you are doing pretty well with getting on my list of possible people to date and what not since you are doing pretty well mannered wise and are being pretty chill about a lot of things… but like I said, still got Finn, Phoebe, and Huntress who are pretty up there and they haven’t done anything to piss me off so...” Marceline said before she shrugged at the Earl.

Lemongrab shrugged.

“None taken. Though we’ll have plenty of to get to know one another during your stay here.” He said before he actually winked at Marceline with one eye though none of the lemon people saw that.

Marceline blinks at that before she chuckles a bit before she looks back at the citizen who asked the marriage question.

“So the question could be either yes or no, but only depending on how things go between Bonnie, Finn, Phoebe, Huntress, and I, though mainly Bonnie and I, and that could take awhile since Bonnie and I are pretty much immortal… not sure about the Earl here since this guy was killed and rebuilt three times already… so… pretty sure you should worry more about him then worry about me when it comes to the romance department.” Marceline said while she points a thumb at the Earl of Lemongrab… the third.

The lemon people were silent before they looked at their leader.

Lemongrab sees this and decides to change the subject.

“Alright then. If there’s no other questions, let the feast begin.”

Many people nod their heads before they start to eat their meals while Marceline looked at her dish and saw that unlike everyone else, her meal consisted of a red colored version of their meals which made Marceline shrug and she ate it without complaints… though she mainly just drained the color from the food which made many blink in surprise when they saw that and realized the rumors about Marceline draining the color red from things were true.

Lemongrab looks at Marceline.

“Hope you enjoy your meal. I made sure the chefs made it special for you.”

Marceline finished draining the red from one of her bites before she ate the food in full before she looks at Lemongrab.

“Yeah, it's pretty good, my compliments to the chef.” Marceline said before she drank her drink for a moment before she went back to eating while Lemongrab had a thought when he watched Marceline eat her meal in peace after she answered a lot of questions about herself and what she had planned during her stay here.

_ ‘Truly remarkable. The woman has showed no fear or shame and is able to speak her mind. She is indeed Queen material. If only Lumpy Space Princess was like that… Hopefully mother will hurry up and marries Marceline otherwise… I may try to claim her myself if the cloning fails.’ _

The rest of the meal went without a hitch and low and behold, dinner ended with many heading off to bed for the day after finishing their jobs in the kingdom while Marceline stretched in her chair as the Earl approached her so he could lead her to her room.

“Allow me to escort you to your room.” He said.

Marceline just looks at Lemongrab before she chuckles when she got up from her seat.

Though she did surprise him when she teasingly touched his chin.

“Alright, might as well give you a good reward for not only being well mannered, but for being pretty cool to hang with without trying anything funny, can’t say I can’t give a good reward like that… and I do need to see if sticking around here would give at least one good perk if things don’t work out long term.” Marceline said in a teasing/lustful way while she pulled her hand away and gestured for Lemongrab to start walking.

Lemongrab was a bit surprised by that before he let out what sounds like a low growl as he enjoyed what Marceline did before following her.

Or more like leading Marceline when she quickly floats behind him while she noticed his body language, granted his suit did hide his features, aside from his lemon shaped head… his body seemed a bit more defined for some reason which made her smirk… why wolves do have a drastic change, maybe if she teased him some more, she could get the Earl to change into a beast and see if Bonnie’s attachments with the earl were worth it.

It took about a few minutes before the duo arrived at a door.

“And here we are.” Lemongrab said before he opens the door for her.

When Marceline entered, she was impressed with what she saw when she looks around the room.

Though the walls of the room was a dark shade of yellow and had one window which was pointed at the bed, it was a decent looking room that had a queen size bed on one side and a big dresser drawer close by. There was also a big TV attached to the wall where the bed is pointed.

There was even a bathroom with a shower.

“Hmmm… not bad, could use a new paint job and some other things, but all in all, it works for a rush job for day one… so, want to help break the bed in Lemongrab?” Marceline said with a smirk on her face when she looks at Lemongrab, and though surprised at the state of his body right now, just smirks more when she figured this may happen.

Lemongrab seems to develop a bit more muscle as his clothes cling to his body so he may look a bit strong.

If you look a bit closely at his teeth, they look a bit like canine teeth in some areas.

“If that is what you want.” He said before closing the door after getting inside and lock it.

Marceline noticed the locking and just ignored that since it would be a good way to keep others out of this while she smirks at Lemongrab.

“Indeed, it's better to keep others out of this… now why don’t I get out of these clothes and see what you got packing and we see how well this bed takes from a real rough fucking.” Marceline said with a smirk on her face.

Lemongrab smirks at the Vampire Queen.

“Gladly. Ladies first.” He said.

Marceline just chuckles and before she starts to slowly strip in front of Lemongrab like she was giving a strip tease when she slowly removed her shirt and tossed it to the ground while her large breasts bounced free and all for Lemongrab to see and showed Marceline went commando under her outfit… made sense with the floating and regeneration… no real need for them.

Lemongrab was a little surprised to see that Marceline wasn’t wearing a bra but didn’t care as he liked what he saw as he watched Marceline strip more.

Marceline then kicked off her shoes which showed toeless socks while a single loop went between her big toe and middle before she went to removed her pants which showed she wore no panties as well and now floats in front of Lemongrab with nothing on besides her socks on.

Lemongrab actually licked his lips as he drank in the sight of Marceline’s body.

“Very stunning.” He said before a slight bulge starts to appear in his pants.

Marceline chuckles while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

“Thanks, though if you got a form request or something, better ask now, otherwise get to stripping and lets see what I’m working with… lemon shaped head aside, I’m liking what I’m seeing so far, no offense, just not too much of a fan with lemons in general… maybe you could change my mind later with a few fuckathon sessions… but for now… get to stripping oh lemoness.” Marceline said while she gave the Earl of Lemongrab a teasing grin.

Lemongrab chuckles a bit.

“Very well.” He said before he starts to strip but decides to tease Marceline back by going slowly.

Marceline just looks amused at the slowness while she watched Lemongrab strip and while she wasn’t too thrilled about Lemongrab himself for now, she did admit in this shifting body of his between brainy and brawny, his brawny side impressed her quite a bit when she saw that his body bulked up quite a bit.

First, Lemongrab removed his shirt which gave Marceline a good view of his muscled chest and it seems he got a six pack as well.

Marceline licks her lips with her long tongue before she looks down to watch Lemongrab get to his pants.

After getting rid of his shoes, Lemongrab unbuckles his belt before pulls his pants down kicks them off till Lemongrab was now only wearing his boxers.

Marceline hums a bit in a pleased way when she saw the strong looking legs and what not.

“Wow, I’m impressed already, so how did you and LSP break up if you had a surprising bod like this?, I’m sure she would be all over this if you showed her, or did her Lumpiness never get the chance?” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Lemongrab’s face went a bit neutral.

“At first, maybe but later it was proven that she couldn’t handle it which was a reason we separated.”

“Huh?... what do you mean?, I mean sure her lumpiness maybe a bit… lumpy and small compared to you but shouldn’t be that bad right?” Marceline said with a confused look on her face.

“All I know was that she said that I was quote, “lumping too much”, end quote, before she went back to her people.” Lemongrab said.

Marceline blinks at that while she just shrugged.

“Let me guess, something to do with how equipped under those pants you are?, Bonnie told me you have a 10 inch cock with 3 inches for width but I don’t see how that is too much, unless you got a second dick under there that not even Bonnie knows about somehow, either a mutation or something added magically, but even so I doubt it would be an issue so why not just spill the real reason why already.” Marceline said without a hint of fear and what not.

Lemongrab just shrugged.

“I told you already. I attempted to satisfy Lumpy Space Princess and later she gets fearful of me and I have no idea why.”

Marceline just raised an eyebrow while she looks at Lemongrab… she could see Lemongrab was telling the truth for the most part… but something was tellingtelling her he wasn’t giving the full truth.

“Alright… but something is telling me you are not being 100% honest with me though… better spill or I might as well tell Bonnie to keep the clone from you for safety reasons… and I’m not bluffing Lemon wolf… I will make sure she won’t come near you.” Marceline said with a serious tone to her voice but she was surprised when Lemongrab seemed… off… like he was aggressive when Marceline threatened to keep something mate wise from him.

Lemongrab lightly growls, but not in a good way, at Marceline.

“You dare threatened me?”

Marceline blinks at that before she realized what was going on now.

“Hooo… depends… who am I speaking too?... the brainy mannered version of Lemongrab the 3rd… or the savage ill mannered side?... seems Bonnie used more then just Lemongrabs bits when remaking you… and seems you switch personalities like why wolves now… no wonder Lemongrab has no idea why LSP broke up with him.” Marceline said when she put two and two together instantly just now when she saw the changes Lemongrab went through.

Seems when Bubblegum put Lemongrab back together, she didn’t expect an unexpected situation like this… seems when she remade Lemongrab into the 3rd version, some why wolf brains were used as well and while the 3rd was normally calm and controlled like Lemongrab 2, seems when in this state, Lemongrab 1’s personality and traits, mixed with the savage parts of a Why wolf gave birth to this unexpected development.

Lemongrab tries to be calm but he was still feeling the personality of the first Lemongrab affecting him.

“If… that were the case… Lumpy Space Princess should’ve given me a chance… or not left me at all.”

“Hehe… maybe… but my question still stands… am I talking with the calm part that's just turned on right now and just a little ticked that your girlfriend broke up with you… or am I speaking to a more savage version of Lemongrab the first right now?, wouldn’t be surprised if something like this happened… after all using Why wolf brains and not thinking about the ramifications would be something Bonnie would do if she never considers this situation.” Marceline said when she floats close to Lemongrab and grins at his face with a fanged grin of her own but her arms were gripped by Lemongrabs pretty tightly though Marceline didn’t lose the amused look on her face.

Lemongrab looks at Marceline for a moment before grinning.

“Does this answer your question?” He said before he surprised Marceline when he roughly pushes her back to a wall and quickly smash his lips on the Vampire Queen’s lips after tilting his head due to his long nose.

Marceline, though surprised when she expected more of a verbal answer, just went with it and lets Lemongrab kiss her, once she worked his lust out of his system he should be more or less back to normal, though the real question would be how long it would take.

Lemongrab kept the kiss up before he shot his tongue into Marceline’s mouth before Lemongrab uses it to explore around it before rubbing it on Marceline’s tongue.

Marceline, surprising Lemongrab somewhat, just lets it happens when she had her tongue rub against his while she hugged Lemongrab and lightly clawed his back a few times.

Lemongrab groans from that but still kept kissing Marceline before the Earl had his hands grab the Vampire Queen’s breasts and squeezes them hard.

Marceline moans from the feeling while she gave Lemongrab a teasing smirk when she pulled away from the kiss.

“What’s the matter?, you are surprisingly gentle for being savage, don’t you dare hold back on me right now… I’m a fucking bitch so fuck me like one.” Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Lemongrab gave her a fang grin before he forced Marceline to get on her knees before Lemongrab surprisingly ripped his boxers off.

Marceline just looked back and got a lustful look when she saw that Lemongrab did have two cocks… and one seemed magical since there was a rune on one side of the dick.

“Wow, and both those big bad boys all for me?, well might as well get to humping your lemoness, this ass is going nowhere.” Marceline said while she wiggles her ass at Lemongrab in a teasing way.

Lemongrab didn’t need to be told twice before he gets behind Marceline and aims one dick at her ass and another at Marceline’s pussy before he starts pushing them inside.

Marceline groans from the feeling while her holes adjust to the size and shape of Lemongrab’s dicks instantly thanks to her shapeshifting and regeneration not only making her pussy and ass a perfect match for Lemongrab’s cock, but the regeneration made them extra tight as well while she waits for Lemongrab to get as deep as he could… she even liked the pain from the lack of foreplay which helped make her wet in no time flat so it made it easy for Lemongrab to get deep inside of Marceline.

Lemongrab groans as he kept pushing his two dicks further before a moment later he was finally at the hilt.

Marceline felt that and looks back at Lemongrab with a smirk and saw that he was already panting.

“What’s the matter?, already about to blow?, guess you really need it if LSP can’t do anything.” Marceline said while she wiggled her hips and her holes massaged Lemongrab’s cocks again and again as a result.

Lemongrab frowns after hearing that.

“That’s it!” He said before he starts fucking Marceline’s holes hard.

Though instead of seeing her in discomfort, Marceline moans and groans while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Lemongrabs thrusts which really made smacking sounds as Lemongrab’s hips smack into Marceline’s ass cheeks again and again.

Surprisingly, Lemongrab didn’t care if Marceline was in discomfort or not as he thrust and buck his hips a few times before he had his hands grab Marceline’s thighs a bit hard and may have lightly scratched her.

Though considering Marceline’s wounds regenerate at lightning speed and Marceline just keeps moaning and groaning when she could feel less and less in pain and more in pleasure… seems she was a grade A masochist to give reactions like that.

Lemongrab just grins before he leans down and grabs Marceline’s hair with his teeth and starts pulling it up as he thrusts his dicks faster and harder.

That just caused Marceline to moan more while she just lets Lemongrab do what he wanted as he fucked her while she could feel him getting close pretty fast… must be the lack of experience from using two dicks.

Lemongrab may have felt it his dicks twitch, but tries to hold back his climax as he thrusts harder while pulling Marceline’s hair more.

Marceline just groans and moans while she keeps letting Lemongrab fucker her harder and faster until…

Lemongrab grinds his teeth as he groans loud and climaxed deep inside Marceline’s ass and pussy.

Marceline moans sensually while she waits for Lemongrab to ride out his surprisingly large orgasm.

15 seconds have passed before Lemongrab taps off.

He then released Marceline’s hair from his mouth so Lemongrab could breathe better.

Though what Lemongrab didn’t expect was Marceline’s hair wrapping around Lemongrab’s wrists and he was forced to lay on the bed while Marceline stands and stretched her body somewhat while sperm dripped from her holes while more hair went to pin Lemongrab to the bed.

“Hmmm… not bad, would place that kind of lay in top 100, but was too short and I never even came yet…. Would be higher if you did that.” Marceline said while she grins at Lemongrab.

Lemongrab was a bit surprised as he was caught off guard before he struggles to break free of his binds.

“W-What is the meaning of this?!”

However what he didn’t expect was one of Marceline’s hairs to whip him hard on the chest which made him groan in pain.

“Oh shut up… considering I’m dealing with the remnants of Lemongrab the first while the 3rd is down for the count and and the first is fueled by lust, I’m going to make some things clear since I’m the all powerful fucking Vampire Queen and you are a sad excuse for a lemon who got destroyed and put together like a frankenstein experiement so here’s the deal… you will follow my orders in the bed like a good little bitch otherwise I can rip you apart here and have Bubblegum remake you and this time WITHOUT any bits from Lemongrab the first… effectively killing you for good while the nice mannered one gets all the goods with my sexy ass self…. And I doubt you want that right First?... or the parts of the first that's consumed by lust and instinct.” Marceline said when she floats over Lemongrab and used a foot to rub his cocks on the side to get them back to life.

Lemongrab still struggles a bit before he lightly when he felt how smooth Marceline’s foot was on his dicks before a moment later they slowly start to get erect.

“Hehe… thats right… little bitch like you likes to get off with just about anything huh?... well why don’t we see how fast you blow with my feet.” Marceine said while she rubs Lemongrab’s cocks with her feet again and again till they were erect and beyond when Marceline really did want to see Lemongrab blow thanks to her feet.

Lemongrab groans as he can feel Marceline really work his dicks good with her foot. Though surprisingly, he didn’t want to blow so soon.

“S-Stop.”

“Hooo… and why should I?, seems you are loving this already.” Marceline said when she rubbed her feet faster on Lemongrab’s cocks more and more while she could feel them throbbing again.

Lemongrab groans more before he tries to hold back his climax again and not give in.

Though that was not to be when Marceline grins demonically while she rubbed her feet on Lemongrab’s cocks more and more while she used more hair to angle them in the air until…

Lemongrab groans a bit loudly before he climaxed again as his two dicks fires his load straight up.

That caused his load to hit his chest and abs while Marceline grins when she removed her feet from Lemongrab’s cocks and watched as they unload more onto Lemongrab’s body.

Lemongrab kept climaxing more before tapping off at the 20 second mark.

Marceline giggles while she used a finger to wipe some off of Lemongrab’s chest and licked her finger clean.

“Hmmm… lemon flavored… not bad… should be good when I suck this cock dry but first…” Marceline said before she snapped her fingers and Lemongrab was fully clean from head to toe in no time flat thanks to a cleaning spell shockingly enough.

Lemongrab was a bit surprised and relieved that Marceline used a spell to clean him. Though he did like when Marceline taste a bit of his cum.

A moment later, Marceline moved to have her head float over Lemongrab’s cocks to see how they were doing right now.

Luckily for her, both of Lemongrab’s dicks were still standing tall after the last orgasm.

That caused Marceline to lick her lips while she noticed that a sheath was at the base of both dicks now that she got a good look at them, followed by a couple knots.

“Hehe, seems like I got to train these cocks so that I can feel these knots… but first…” Marceline said before she used her hands to help her breasts smush the lower cock of Lemongrab’s while she opened her mouth wide and starts to suck the upper cock of Lemongrabs hard while she moved her breasts around while she keeps Lemongrab restrained.

Lemongrab jolts at first before he let out a pleased groan which resulted in lessening his struggle.

Marceline just smirks a little before she went back to sucking Lemongrabs cock and moved her breasts at a faster rate around his dick’s, alternating between lifting and lowering one breast, and moving them up and down at the same time to really get Lemongrab to feel the pleasure.

It took a bit before Lemongrab stops struggling completely and starts letting out more groans as he begin to enjoy this pleasure.

That caused Marceline to lick and suck Lemongrab’s cock while her tongue danced on his dick in ways that not many could match while she pressed a bit harder with her breasts while she could feel Lemongrab getting closer and closer until…

Lemongrab groans loudly again before his upper dick squirt out his cum inside Marceline’s mouth while the lower one sprayed at her breasts.

That caused Marceline to drink the lemon flavored sperm with a lustful expression on her face while she wiggles her breasts on Lemongrab’s cock while she could feel her the middle parts of her chest get coated with sperm while she waits for Lemongrab to ride out his orgasm.

After a bit, Lemongrab finally taps off between 20-25 seconds before he pants a bit for breath.

Marceline licks Lemongrab’s upper cock clean while she lets go of her breasts before she pulled away which allowed Lemongrab to see that the gap between Marceline’s breasts were pretty much slimed with lemon based sperm while Marceline licked her lips clean.

Lemongrab pants a bit more before he saw Marceline lick her lips clean which actually made the Earl feel turned on.

Marceline noticed and with a quick spell cleaning to clean the duo off, Marceline got over the cocks and used her hair hands to angle them to her holes and she slammed herself down to take both cocks deep into her holes which made her groan before she starts to bounce up and down wildly with a lustful look in her eyes.

Lemongrab groans loudly from the penetration at first before he groans again a bit louder from the intense bouncing which made his hands turn into fists before they lightly moved as if he was squeezing something.

Though the best that could be felt was the hairs binding him to the bed while Lemongrab had no choice but to watch as Marceline bounced on his cocks with a lustful look on her face, she even used her own hands to play with her breasts and even sucked on one nipple for added effect.

Lemongrab blushes as he watched while wishing he could do more but couldn’t escape his binds before Lemongrab decided to thrusts his two dicks up.

That caused Marceline to groan from the feeling while she could feel herself getting closer and closer while she could feel Lemongrab about to blow in her which caused her to ride her more and more until…

Lemongrab grinds his teeth before he groans loudly again before he let out what sounded like a moan this time as he climaxed hard inside Marceline’s holes.

Marceline groans from the feeling while she moans when she came hard on Lemongrabs cocks with a strained grin to boot while her holes strangle Lemongrab’s cocks as they unload more into her body.

Lemongrab lightly moans from having his two dicks squeezed before he taps off at the 25 second mark.

Marceline tapped off as well and takes a few seconds to pant for breath while she looks at Lemongrab and chuckles.

“Hehe… nice loads… though considering you are double barrelled… doubt you can last much longer… why don’t we keep going and see how long it takes till you fire blanks!” Marceline said with a dominating tone before she starts to bounce on Lemongrabs cocks again.

Lemongrab groans again as he didn’t have time to catch his breath before shooting Marceline a look that he was not backing down.

Though… that look changed to a nearly dazed look when Marceline, with a fanged grin rides Lemongrab through orgasm after orgasm and when she rides him again… he lets out a strained groan… but fired nothing even though he had an intense orgasm while Marceline licks her lips from how dazed Lemongrab was and got off Lemongrab, she used plenty of cleaning spells so she didn’t make a mess while Lemongrab’s cocks went flaccid instantly while Marceline chuckles when she saw Lemongrab slowly returning to normal with his less bulky form and was knocked out.

“Hehe, not bad… still needs work to match Finn much less Bonnie, Phoebe, or Huntress… guess is the adventures that helped with the stamina… wonder how they are doing right now…” Marceline said while she got dressed and dressed Lemongrab before she followed the scent of Lemongrab’s to his room and sets him in the bed and left him there after writing a quick note and placed it on his nightstand while interestingly enough at the Candy Castle...

**Candy Kingdom/ Candy Castle/ Guestroom/ Finn, Phoebe**

At this time, Phoebe was actually riding Finn’s cock with a fucked up look on her face while he gripped her hips hard and was thrusting away with an intense pace as he barraged her womb, he only had one dick but it was around the 11 inch mark with 2 ½ in width.

Thanks to Finn’s years of training and adventuring, he had a well muscled, but not to muscular body, toned was more exact, while he did have a new robotic arm thanks to Bubblegum, it was made to be a bit more unique than the others.

For the first example, thanks to special camo, it could look like a human arm and even feel like one as well thanks to special and complex sensors made throughout the arm.

Another feature was that it could either make a shield of energy or a blade of one for combat scenarios with other features to come as Bubblegum upgraded the arm.

Finally… there was a tier 15 mode of sorts so Finn could really surprise some ladies with various tier 15 modes that it had, which showed when Finn used one to turn the arm, with various cybernetics and nanomachines to complex to explain, into a long tentacle of sorts that moved to rub Phoebe’s bud like one extra long arm so Finn could keep holding Phoebe’s hip with the same arm.

Bubblegum at this time was laying nearby and was fully asleep under the covers, after the Minerva bots came by to take over for Bubblegum and she gave them a detailed tutorial of the cloning chamber and the lab, Bubblegum got one hell of a stress relief from Finn and Phoebe and while the human and Flame queen were still going strong, Bubblegum could only last a few rounds thanks to her exhausted state… but she didn’t mind since it helped her relax enough to sleep.

That resulted in Finn focusing purely on Phoebe and she loved every moment.

She also got the new upgraded ring that would keep her from burning Finn and others and like Bubblegum said, it had an on/off feature this time but much more.

First was a tracker, with two sets of tracking devices that Finn, with his robotic arm, and Bubblegum, with her various computers, had respectively, so if Phoebe went missing they could use them to locate Phoebe, perfect for either finding the ring if it went missing, or if Phoebe got kidnapped.

Second was a learning feature on the ring with an advanced AI, it could learn when to turn on and off depending on the situation so if she was in the fire kingdom, it would stay off for the most part, but if Finn was nearby, it would turn on in peaceful situations, meaning while Finn would have to wear a flame shield in the flame kingdom, if Phoebe was in other areas, she wouldn’t have to worry about having to turn the ring on and off.

Finally the ring was styled to look like a wedding ring of sorts, not an actual wedding ring of course, just styled like one for fashion’s sake, complete with a jewel that looked like a flame shaped ruby which doubled as a storage stone for energy so Phoebe could charge the ring with her natural body heat so she didn’t have to worry about charging it again.

Finn grunts and groans for a moment and he decided to switch things up by flipping Phoebe over, making Finn be on top before he really pounded the Flame Queen’s pussy to submission.

Phoebe moans from the feeling and wrapped her arms and legs around Finn while she loved the feel of his muscles… she loved the look in Finn’s eyes when he fucked Phoebe at a harder rate which made Phoebe groan when she could feel another orgasm about to hit her hard.

Finn groans as he makes sure to thrust his dick deeper as he looks at Phoebe in the eyes with a dominant look followed by lust along with another feeling that may have looked familiar for a moment.

That caused Phoebe to hold Finn tighter while she could feel Finn getting closer and closer while he turned her pussy into a pleasure filled mush when he keeps on fucking her with an beast like pace that Huntress adored until…..

Finn groans loudly which sounded like a roar at first as he floods Phoebe’s pussy with his cum.

Phoebe’s body flared when she felt that and gasped before she lets out a loud groan when she came hard on Finn’s cock, putting it in a stranglehold when her folds milked Finn’s cock for all it had in that shot.

Finn groans more as he let out more cum before he looks at Phoebe again and smashed his lips on her lips.

Phoebe returned the kiss when she hugged Finn’s head with one of her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head while she waits for Finn to ride out her orgasm while she rides out her own.

It took a bit before Finn finally taps off but still kissed Phoebe a bit more.

Phoebe returns the kiss for a bit more before Finn had to pull free and laid next to Phoebe while he pants for breath and Phoebe turned to lay on her front on the bed next to Finn and chuckles a bit.

“H-Hehe… wow… guess hearing about you being Bubblegum’s surrogate got you really turned on… 10 times and that's without breaks… you trying to knock me and Bubblegum up already or something?” Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she could feel Finn’s load leak from her pussy.

Finn, who blushes brightly at first, let out a slight chuckles.

“L-Looks like it. Knowing that I have ladies that I care deeply and plus… I always like the idea of being a dad someday.”

Phoebe just smiles at that while she crossed her arms and rests her head on them.

“Well I’m glad we worked things out in the past after you finally told me the reason why you caused me and Ice king or Simon to fight… granted that note thing was a dick move but I blame the CO more for trying to break us up by sending you those dreams… still gotta say it was funny with me torching Jake’s buns as payback, though too bad he had cyclops tears to heal the burns… so… how you feeling with this whole Lemongrab thing with Marceline?, think this clone will work as intended?” Phoebe asked while she looks at Finn.

Finn was a bit quiet for a moment before he sighs and looks at Phoebe.

“Too be honest… I’m not sure. I mean I’m still shocked after the princess told us. I know Marcy can defend herself but this Lemongrab, that I helped the Princess put together, is different than the last two so I don’t know what can happen. The only thing I can do is help support PB and pray to Glob that the cloning process will work.”

Phoebe saw how worried Finn was and tried to cheer him up.

“Hey don’t worry, Marceline is a tough lady, not sure who would win in a fight between her and I but pretty sure she could kick my buns if I don’t focus, so unless this Lemongrab has any new surprises the old ones don’t besides that Why wolf stuff that Bubblegum mentioned a bit ago before she passed out, I’m sure Marceline will be fine, she did outlast you in the sex department after all… remember when you passed out and fired blanks after hours of nonstop fucking?... hehe, pretty sure you had the most relaxed face on Ooo right then and there and that was when you lost you V-Card after you turned 18, but now… hehe, hard to say who would win sex wise between you and her… so… you still up for more because you have yet to visit my ass after all.” Phoebe said with a slight but lustful grin on her face while she wiggled her hips which made her round beautiful sexy ass jiggle a bit, Phoebe wasn’t overweight by any means, but since she didn’t have conventional muscles and could reform her body, she remade it when she was 18 to be more shapely then normal which seemed to really get Finn going in the bedroom.

Finn blushes before he smirks and pulls Phoebe in for another kiss after wrapping his arm around her.

Phoebe returned the kiss in no time flat and her fiery tongue worked to wrap around his for a moment while she could feel Finn’s length poke one of her ass cheeks.

Finn kept the kiss up as he had his tongue fight Phoebe’s tongue for dominance before Finn gets on top of Phoebe and slides his dick inside the Flame Queen’s ass.

Phoebe groans from that before she gripped the bed sheets with her fingers while her toes curl, after a few times in the past, Phoebe surprisingly loved taking up the ass which resulted in her being the only other lady besides Marceline being able to take a real pounding from Finn right out the gate, Bubblegum and Huntress needed a slow warm up… however Finn instantly barraging Phoebe’s ass showed Finn didn’t need to hold back with Phoebe right now while she bit the bed sheets as her body was pretty much dominated by Finn who fucked her ass again and again while he was on her back.

Finn snarls as he enjoys the feel of Phoebe’s ass as he fucked her hard like a dog in heat.

Phoebe just groans and moans before she looked back at Finn with a lustful look in her eyes.

“U-Ugh… you… fucking asshole loving b-beast!... b-be glad I really love it up my ass or I would really give you a talking too later… can see why Huntress loves this side of you!” Phoebe groans out while her ass really gripped Finn’s cock the harder he went.

Finn groans from that but still thrust his dick even harder before looking at Phoebe with a lustfilled grin.

“Y-You have no idea!” He said before he uses one hand and starts smack Phoebe’s ass cheeks.

Phoebe groans from the feeling with each hit, none were gentle and Phoebe loved that feeling of pain and pleasure in her ass and she twerked her ass so that she could try and get more of that feeling when she worked to massage Finn’s dick with her asshole.

Finn enjoyed that which resulted as the human smacks Phoebe's ass harder while thrusting his dick fast and harder in the same manner.

For a bit, Finn keeps on barraging Phoebe’s ass mercilessly while Phoebe could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Finn roars a bit like a beast as he pushes his dick deeper before flooding Phoebe’s ass with his human spunk.

Phoebe tossed her head back and groans when she came hard on Finn’s dick and her ass tightened greatly as a result.

Finn grinds his teeth from the tight squeeze as he unloads more cum before finally tapping off at the 30 second mark.

Phoebe taped off at the 20 second mark before she pants for breath and enjoyed the afterglow for a bit while she could feel Finn’s dick still iron hard inside of her asshole.

Finn pants a bit before chuckling as he rubbed Phoebe’s ass for a bit.

“Y-You tired yet?”

Phoebe chuckles before she gave Finn a challenging yet slightly strained smirk.

“N-No… though if you want a break, you can take one.” Phoebe said while her body shudders a bit from aftershock like pleasurable jolts.

Finn was thoughtful at first before smirking at Phoebe.

“Nope.” He said before he starts pounding Phoebe’s ass again.

Phoebe moans and groans while she slowly got a fucked up look on her face as the scene went to hours later with Lemongrab starting to come to...

**Fort Lemongrab/ morning/ Lemongrab**

The sunlight shined inside of Lemongrab’s room through an open curtain which hit Lemongrab in the face which stirred him from his sleep.

“Hmmm… this light is… unacceptable.” He said as he moved his head away from the light before opening his eyes a bit.

Thats when he saw the note on his nightstand which confused Lemongrab a bit, and when he opened it, he saw that it was in Marceline’s handwriting.

** _“Hey Lemonbutt, not sure if you remember anything that happened last night, but just in case, I think I know why LSP broke up with you now, seems that it wasn’t just Why wolf dicks you got, seems you got some why wolf brains as well which means you change personalities and some of the first Lemongrab’s brain was mixed in with that, seems like when you are calm, you are in control and well mannered, ETC, not sure if it happens when you get turned on or when you meet someone who challenges you, but long story short, you were pretty aggressive but stupid so I had to teach that side of you a lesson, so sorry if that whip mark on your chest hurts, shouldn’t last for more then a day or two, and you may not get the urge to masturbate after I dominated that other side of you till you were firing blanks, if you want more details or you somehow want to try and have fun yourself and stay in control, come visit me in my room, though don’t be surprised if I am a bit cranky… night person and all that… anyway figured I should let you know that you should try and practice on keeping in control with a few lemon ladies or maids before trying me again… to be honest it was too short of a time for me to consider it fun… I blame the second dick shortening your stamina… and I’ll be visiting Bonnie and the others later so you can’t say that you won’t have any idea where I am at, sincerely, Marceline the rocking Vampire Queen.” _ ** The note reads before it ends as Lemongrab double checks the note… other personality… the first Lemongrab mixed with some Why wolf personality switching?

“W-What?” Lemongrab said as he didn’t understood some of the stuff explained in the letter.

That caused Lemongrab to get up while he flinched and looked at his chest to see a whip like welt which was mentioned in the letter… and his balls did feel oddly light… so Marceline hasn’t lied yet.

“Hmmm, seems she wasn’t lying. I don’t know what happened last night but, it seems that Marceline was not satisfied with the sexual acts that she and I engaged in. Seems I’m must try and last longer for next time. Though when that happens, I will make her scream for me and this time I’ll remember it.” Lemongrab said.

Though the part about getting some female maids to practice with did cause him to wonder… was he that bad in the stamina department?... either that or Marceline just wanted to up the kink factor… though it seems unless Lemongrab prevented the switch from happening to him at least in his brain, he would never remember what goes on… so maybe he should pay a visit to Bubblegum and see what she thinks… would be interesting since Marceline would be heading there later as well.

“Hmmm… before I looked into this stamina problem, I may need to speak with Mother about the switch thing.” Lemongrab said.

That caused Lemongrab to get dressed for the day to attend to his duties as the Earl of Lemongrab though since it would be a bit before Marceline wakes up.

So that started Lemongrab’s day of signing papers, listening to complaints from his citizens about certain situations, some that needed attention, some that don’t, and what not after he had his breakfast while lunch was getting closer and closer, and all with a surprisingly clear head, guess his fun time with Marceline, memory or not, did have one perk which gave him surprisingly intense focus, so when he was about to head into the dining room for lunch, he had signed enough paperwork to give him an early day off if he wanted when he had no paperwork to work with and took a moment to admire his garden while some of his workers passed by him… even a few of the lemon themed maids as well with multiple thoughts going through his head… mainly about how focused he was and about some maids when he remembered Marceline talking about him training to get his stamina up.

_ ‘Hmmm, surprisingly… seems whatever Marceline did to me that I can hardly remember, has given me a clear mind on things. And she did say I need to work on my stamina and some maids here looked acceptable. Especially that one.’  _ Lemongrab thought as he looked to that one maid at the end.

That maid in turn showed a women who, though a little shorter than Lemongrab, had a lemon shaped head which was pointing from side to side instead of up and down, she had a curvy body under her maid outfit and when she was dusting some high parts of the wall with a step stool, Lemongrab could see her ass somewhat which was surprisingly round and wiggles a bit under the maid skirt.

Lemongrab lightly smirks as he liked what he saw when he thought perhaps this maid could help him.

That was when the maid noticed Lemongrab approach her and quickly stepped down and bowed to Lemongrab.

“M-Milord!, how may this lowly lemon maid assist you?” The maid asked while she bowed deeply to the Earl of Lemongrab.

Lemongrab lightly chuckles as he gently placed his hand on the maid’s shoulder.

“Well since you asked, there is something I need to talk to you in private.”

The maid was confused when she heard that but she followed Lemongrab into a nearby room and after watching Lemongrab walk to a chair and sitting in it, Lemongrab looks at her and just said this.

“So… thanks to certain situations… I’ll be needing some concubines to… practice with my skills in the bedroom… depending on how this goes I could compensate you for your troubles as long as you help me with being able to satisfy someone of Marceline’s caliber, do you find that acceptable?” Lemongrab said with a calm look in his eyes.

The lemon maid was shocked at the request.

“M-Me?!... You want me to be a… c-concubine and h-help assist you with the Vampire Queen?” She said while blushing brightly.

“Indeed… seems I am lacking in stamina and what not, do not worry, unless I am desperate for an heir from a non royal, I won’t ask you to produce one, I’m no monster like my first incarnation Lemongrab the first, I am Lemongrab the third, but to the point, for a lemon person, you do have beauty that did catch my eye, or are you saying you think its unacceptable for me to try and go after my own maids?, unless you are already in a relationship then I can understand and back away, plenty of other maids and I do want to ask a few more that catch my eye so I can have plenty of stamina, seems the Vampire Queen outlasted me last night and I can’t quite remember it, though thanks to me being so… relaxed, my focus was laser sharp today so I can see the benefits of being able to indulge myself… so… you interested or not… comes with some perks since I know this won’t be easy and I am a Lemon who rewards those who serve me well… very well in this case.” Lemongrab said while he had a passive look on his face.

The lemon maid was blushing more after hearing that.

“I-I see… and to be honest… I-I’m not in a relationship though… I-I always dreamt of… being in bed with you. But I didn’t think I had such beauty before.”

“I see… well depending on how the test goes, that dream could be a reality, as for the beauty, do you doubt my pick in women?, granted I had LSP before and may have a Queen coming here if you remember Marceline’s announcement, both royals, both royals indeed, however even I can tell that Royals are not the only beauties, outsiders may see us as strange but to me I see a lovely Lemoness before me… I may need skills… wooing other non lemon women… but I can at least talk to a lemon person with confidence.. Besides with my previous incarnations’s deaths, I seem to have a quick and unexpected expiration date in store for me if I am not careful so best to plan ahead in my case and have an heir, royal or not who can take my throne in the unforseen.” Lemongrab said while he relaxed in his chair.

The lemon maid blushes before bowing her head.

“T-Thank you, your Earlness. I’ll do my very best to help you. A-And though I’m not a princess, I’ll be more than happy to bring you an heir.”

“Hmmm… good… though I will need a test of your skills in the bedroom before its official, Marceline will be leaving the castle for a bit in the afternoon so I will send word requesting your services, though do not be surprised if you see other Lemonesses with me in the bedroom and may have to work together with them, is that acceptable?” Lemongrab said while he looks the maid in the eyes.

The maid was a bit surprised after hearing that before she looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Lemongrab.

“I will make sure to cooperate fully with the other maids my lord.”

“Good, until then you can return to your cleaning duties, you are not a concubine yet since I have yet to test you after all… oh and one thing before I go, seems I have split personality issues so I’ll have to explain more later, Lemon for thought in case that changes your mind.” Lemongrab said before he exits the room and left the maid alone.

The maid blinked in confusion after hearing that last part.

“W-What did he mean by that?”

Though she would have to ask that later about that when Lemongrab summoned her while Lemongrab himself worked to find a few more willing lemon women to help him in his sex training and thought of two more and went to one of them… first was the daughter of the Royal guard, she was not as shapely as the maid but was powerful in her own right since she was trained by her father, not only that he did notice her glancing at him every now and then.

That resulted in him walking to the training grounds and saw her sparring with her father, and both of them had triple lemon tipped bulbs pointing to the sky and wore Royal guard armor and fought with sound swords, lower grade them Lemongrabs but were still deadly in their own right in the right hands.

The daughter was making sure to dodge any strikes her father brought out before the daughter starts attacking back.

Though unfortunately for her, her father was much more experienced then her and when she went for an overhead strike, her father side stepped her and used her own power against her to trip her up and used his foot to trip her fully to make her fall and roll and at the end of the roll… she wound up next to the Earl of Lemongrab while he looked down at her from the side silently while the Royal Guard captain was surprised to see Lemongrab.

“L-Lord Lemongrab!, a thousand apologize Milord!, we didn’t see you there.” The guard captain said while bowing deeply to Lemongrab while Lemongrab raised his hand.

“At ease captain, I came here with less than formal matters… though that would be debatable… anyway mind if we talk in private, it concerns your daughter.” Lemongrab said with his hands behind his back.

The daughter blinked in confusion as did the father.

“I don’t understand my lord but I will hear you out.”

“Acceptable…” Lemongrab said when he leads the two to another nearby empty room… after after 5 minutes…

“... YOU WANT MY DAUGHTER TO BE WHAT!?” The Royal guard captain yelled while the camera went in to show a stunned and blushing Royal Guard captain daughter and Lemongrab who had closed eyes when the loudness stunned even him for a moment which caused the Captain to looked a bit panicked.

“A-A thousand apologize Milord!” The Guard captain said and bowed multiple times and stopped when Lemongrab raised a hand.

“No apologies needed, its acceptable for you to be shocked at the request, and to repeat, I want to ask your daughter to be one of my concubines, I’m making a harem so to speak so I can train for when the real Queen of lemons get here… though that's if she agrees to be my Queen, you see even if she is a replica of Marceline, I was unable to last with her in the bedroom and if I can be crude… put into a sex coma until morning… so simply put I’ll need training in the tier department in order to match the new possible Queen, even if she is technically newly made and a virgin, since she is made with Marceline’s DNA, if I can’t match the original or at least stay awake for it, how can I last with a double who could be her equal?” Lemongrab asked with a curious tone to his voice.

The daughter was blushing brightly as not only did she hear that Lemongrab wanted her to be part of his harem but also to help train him when Lemongrab’s true Queen arrives.

That's when Lemongrab looks at the father to see how he would respond.

The father was still shocked at the request even after he heard Lemongrab’s reason.

However, the Earl had brought up good points in the later.

“W-Well… I can see why you want to do this my lord.”

“Indeed, and aside from her beauty with her lemoness, she is also a powerful Lemon to be so she can be the protector of the other women in the group if I am not around, but that is her call, if she has a lover already I will back away and look elsewhere, I figured that for a person of her caliber, she must have many people coming to try and get her hand, am I right or wrong?” The Earl asked when he glanced at the daughter of the Royal Guard captain.

The daughter blushes a bit after hearing that.

“W-Well… there have been a few that tried to get my hand and court me but I turned them down because I’ve been focusing on my training my lord.”

“I see… and no female lovers?, heard thats a normal thing happening lately in the Lemon Kingdom and training does build up stress so I’m pretty sure you would need to relax… though I’m getting of track, I’ll make an offer, if you accept, not only will I make sure you are well cared for by granting any wish you want, you don’t even have to change professions and train to be the Royal Guard captain, however I only have 3 conditions if you accept to be a concubine… one is that you will get along with your other concubine Lemonesses since in fighting is unacceptable, second unless I am desperate for an heir, you will not have to give birth to my child anytime soon, so set your mind at ease if you are worried about that, and third, if at anytime you want out, then let me know and we can just pretend all of this and future situations if you accept the position, it would be like things never happened and I wouldn’t give you issues, there are other ladies here who I already asked or have yet to ask after all.” Lemongrab explained with a calm tone to show how different he was to the tyrant Lemongrab the first.

The daughter blinked a few times after hearing the conditions before having a thoughtful look on her face.

Lemongrab just waits patiently for the answer while she looks at the captain’s father.

“So… any questions you two?, big choice so I can understand if you two hesitate to speak for a number of reasons so please, consider this a rare moment to speak freely.” Lemongrab said when he gave the two lemon people free range to speak for now.

The father was quite as he thought of the pros/cons of the offer before he heard his daughter spoke.

“If I do accept your offer and your new Queen to be arrives, do me and the other lemonesses, remain as your concubines?”

“That would be your call per say, I won’t be like my first incarnation and be a tyrant, however I have learned recently that thanks to Mother creating me with parts not only from the previous Lemongrabs and other Lemon people, she also put some Why wolf parts into me, I… won’t go into much details on the more… *Private*... parts… but seems that part of my brain with the why wolf part seemed to have… merged with the first’s parts and his personalities emerge somewhat and I experience blackouts, last time it happened was when I was about to start tier 15 with her, she made challenging remarks and while I would just ignore the taunts, something deep in me stirred and next thing I know after blacking out was me resting on my bed, seems that other me needed to be taught a lesson and this was a result.” Lemongrab said while he pulled his shirt up to show not only his slightly toned pecs but the whip welt on his chest as well before he lowered his shirt.

“So considering that you wanted to know that part with the concubines, I figured I should let you know what you maybe getting into since this could be… painful if you have to subdue me or that other me which is more like it… I plan on telling the others but figured I should tell you first and show you this to show I’m not bluffing.” Lemongrab said while he passed the captain and daughter the note from Marceline.

Both father and daughter were at first shocked after hearing that Marceline whipped the Earl before they look at the letter to confirm it.

Turns out that Lemongrab was right about it all and while the Earl waits for the duo to finish reading the note, he starts to speak.

“Anyway the main reason I told you this Daughter of the Royal Guard captain, you have the skills that can surpass your father in combat if you continue your training, though in order to protect the other Lemonesses, you may have to get physical with me… if you accept then can I trust you to keep me in check if Marceline or my soon to be possible Lemon Queen are not around?” Lemongrab asked with a serious yet passive look on his face.

The daughter was surprised after hearing that.

After thinking this through, the daughter got serious.

“After giving some thoughts… I would be honored to be part of your harem my lord.” She said making the father blink in surprise.

“W-Wait… are you sure that’s what you want my daughter?”

“Yes father. Our lord, Lemongrab offered me to not only be part of his harem but to also protect the other lemonesses from any danger. With this important task, I’ll shall prove myself greatly. Plus, you never know… if the Earl needs an heir… at you’ll have a grandkid.” She said which made the father a bit flabbergasted.

The earl chuckles once before he stands up.

“Well now that is settled, I need to recruit one or two more so I’ll be visiting various sections of the castle, maybe the library or the assassin training ground.” Lemongrab said while he had a thoughtful look at his face while he walked out of the room.

The father looks at his daughter.

“I know this is your choice and I will support you but… just hope you stay safe.” He said before grabbing her hand with a concerned look.

The Daughter smiles at her father when she liked how supportive he was about this while the scene went to Lemongrab as he entered a hidden room… it was large as well and when he walked inside, he saw many hooded figures landing in front of him… this was his recently made assassin squad called the Shadowy lemons, assassins trained to follow Lemongrab 3’s orders… though thankfully for many, he didn’t have a reason yet while one of them bows to Lemongrab.

“Lord Lemongrab. You honor us with your presence.” Said the hooded figure.

“Indeed, and you all know why I am here?” Lemongrab said while another figured bowed to Lemongrab.

“Yes, we have already decided amongst ourselves on which woman would get the honor of being a concubine of yours, number 86 please introduce yourself.” The lead hooded figure, male sounding, said as another hooded figure, clearly female from the look of her body, appeared, she had a smaller lemon head, almost human like in size, but had the lemon points pointed from her face and back of her head, made her head almost animal like at a simple glance, if Lemongrabs head was pointed up and down, then this woman was the horizontal version of sorts.

“Number 86 reporting Milord.” The female assassin said while Lemongrab nods his head.

“Good, I’m sure I don’t need to say much but will anyway to be fair, but you do have the option to back out, if you agree to join you will need to make a new identity so you can fit in, and in the off chance you have to bear an heir for me, you won’t be able to be an assassin for a long time, you can still be one but you will have to keep your Number identity a secret unless I order otherwise, is that understood?” Lemongrab said with a raised eyebrow.

The assassin was quiet before she nods her head at Lemongrab.

“I understand my lord. And I will accept what is to come.” Number 86 said.

“Good, I’ll be stopping by the library to see if I can’t get one more woman to join us, oh and captain…” The Earl said when he looked to the leader.

“Considering I heard I have a split personality that seems to be having the first Lemongrab mixed in with some why wolf aggressiveness, if I start to do anything harmful to the women or to others if I don’t seem to be acting like myself, you and you men have permission to use near lethal force to stop me, and I empesis the part about NEAR lethal, I don’t want to die yet but I’m no fool, I don’t want to be that tyrant since I am a different lemon then the first, consider it an emergency situation just in case, but try and have a few men watch this other me, seems there is a time limit to how long I stay in that state so I want to know how long after I first go into that form.” Lemongrab said before he walked away as the lead assassin bows deeply to Lemongrab.

“Very well Milord!, it shall be done.” The Lead assassin said before Lemongrab left the area and the lead assassin looks at 86.

“Well you heard our Lord's orders, you have time before you get summoned so try and make a new identity that will please our lord, and unless you are pregnant, you are still an assassin for our lord so consider this bodyguard work as well when you are not satisfying our lord's urges, the rest of us will plan for that other half to appear in the meantime.” The Lead assassin said with a commanding tone to 86.

“Understood sir.” Number 86 said after bowing her head.

“Good, now get going.” The Lead assassin said before all the lemon assassins left the room while the scene went to the Earl as he walked into the library.

He was looking for a certain lemony woman who caught his fancy of sorts, bit of a clutz but had an encyclopedic knowledge of every book in the massive library, not as big as Bubblegum’s, Lemongrab even saw her pretty much in the library every day so when he walked in, he walked to an area that was made for peaceful reading and saw her sitting in one of the chairs and reading a large book in her lap.

This lemon woman was wearing a blouse with a nice looking skirt that showed off her legs.

She seems to have a nice womanly figure and also she had yellow like hair tied in a bun as she read the book with glasses that made the librarian look cute.

Lemongrab cleared his throat to get her attention since she was too absorbed into the book’s contents to notice him.

The librarian looked up only to have her eyes widened when she saw Lemongrab.

“O-Oh my!... f-forgive me your Earlness. I didn’t know you were here.”

“No worries Madam, you were doing nothing wrong, however I won’t take your time and just get to the point, I am making a harem of women who can help train me tier wise so I can increase my stamina so I can take either Marceline or the soon to be new Queen of lemons if you heard of the clone to be in the works, I have a few other things to explain but I have managed to get 3 other lady lemons to join me so how about you?, and just to let you know, I seem to have a split personality thanks to Mother putting why wolf brains in with the first and second Lemongrab brains… among other things… but I can assure you that you won’t be harmed, so… will you accept being the fourth concubine in the soon to be group?” Lemongrab said with a passive look on his face.

The librarian was shocked after hearing the explanation before blushing brightly at the end.

“R-Really? To be honest… I’ve always admired the way you led us better than your predecessors. Even though the second Earl gave his life and all.” The librarian said.

“Hmmm… interesting… maybe I should look not to Royal’s for women but commoners, seems to me I get better results that way… anyway if you are accepting then expect a letter coming to you here or at your home later, for now I have other things to do now that I got the other three women to join.” Lemongrab said when he waits for the woman’s answer.

The librarian blushes as she looks at Lemongrab.

“I-I would… love to be part of your harem my lord. T-Though I’m a bit nervous, I’ll do my best to please you.”

Lemongrab nods for a moment.

“Hmmm… good… I’ll send a letter later, and since you agreed, I should let you know that thanks to Mother, I have a split personality it seems and thanks to some why wolf brains put in here alongside with Lemongrab 1 and 2’s, seems when I get… challenged, the more controlling side takes over and I try to assert my dominance, figured I should let you know that this maybe more intense then you may think.” Lemongrab said when he crossed his arms.

The librarian gulps a bit after hearing that.

“I-I understand your Earlness.”

“Hmmm… good… again a note will be sent to you later when I am ready to receive all of you, for now, continue to do what you are doing, now if you will excuse me.” Lemongrab said while he nods his head and walked away from the librarian and out of the room which left the Librarian to herself.

The librarian, feeling some slight excitement, was still feeling nervous.

_ ‘Oh boy… I hope I don’t let him down. Though I need to be prepared for his... split personality when it’s time.’  _ She thought.

Time then went to much much later in the evening as Marceline woke from her sleep in her bed and sat up with a slight groan as she stretched her body and felt pleasant pops here and there… she went purely commando so when the covers fell, her breasts were exposed for the world to see… more so for a maid which ironically was the same one that Lemongrab spoke to earlier, came in with some things, mainly a dinner trey with mainly red items on it and she blushed as Marceline, who noticed her, just grins while she didn’t bother to cover herself.

“Oh Goody, breakfast for me… though might as well be dinner here thanks to the time.” Marceline said when she got out of bed and floats to the maid while she was fully nude and grabs one of the items to drain of the redness, thankfully for the maid, Marceline took a shower before she slept so she was pretty clean right now.

The maid blushes brightly before turning her head away shyly.

“D-Did you enjoy your… s-sleep Lady Marceline?”

“Hmm?, oh yeah, and call me Marceline, once that clone is done and Lemongrab, hopefully with some social skills with non lemon people get sharpened, he can woo her and be your real lady here, I’m just a glorified guest here with perks so try and relax, you look like you are about to burst with Lemon juice or something.” Marceline said in a relaxed tone while she went to drain another item in front of the maid.

“A-Apologies. I just wasn’t expecting to see you… without… well clothes.” The maid said while blushing.

“I see, well I normally sleep like that since its comfy, you should try it, as for the nudeness…” Marceline said before she had her hair reform to make a black sleeveless dress that flowed to her ankles while hair covered her back like she wasn’t using her hair to do so and she smirks at the maid.

“Better?” Marceline said while she grins at the maid while she wore the shapely *Dress.*

The maid was a bit surprised when she saw that before looking at Marceline.

“Y-Yes. And again, my apologies.”

Marceline rolled her eyes while she got an apple from the trey.

“Look, I maybe the vampire Queen but I’m not stuck up or snobbish, how about we do this, my name is Marceline, Vampire Queen, and you are?” Marceline asked while she looks at the made with a relaxed smile on her face.

The maid sees this before she tries to calm down for a moment.

“L-Limun.”

Marceline smiles while she grins at Limun.

“Nice name, and thanks for the meal Limun, who knows, if I stick around for awhile I may have you help me with a few things… for example gathering some paint and what not since if I have to live here for months, so might as well make this room a bit less… sunny if you get what I mean.” Marceline said when she gestured at the yellow walls.

Limun did catch what the Vampire Queen was saying after seeing the room before looking at Marceline.

“I see… well, I may have to ask his Earlness but I will get you the paint you need.”

“Hehe thanks, and who know’s, you do this and I could… repay you in a fun way if you get what I mean.” Marceline said before she winked at the Lemon maid in a lustful way.

Limun blushes brightly after hearing that.

“G-Good to know. I’ll make sure to remember that i-if I’m not busy with my d-duties or if Lord Lemongrab doesn’t call me for… something.”

Marceline, not thinking much of that since she was a maid for Lemongrab, just chuckles when she placed the now greyed apple back on the try.

“Alright, and thanks for the grub, I’ll get more food later when I get to the Candy Kingdom, gotta check on how the clone is coming along, maybe a day already but Bonnie does work fast, mind putting this in the refrigerator?, either that or eat it for me?, trust me just because I drained it doesn’t take away from the taste, give the apple a bite at least if you doubt me but I’ll be going now after letting Lemonbutt know where I am going so see you later Limun.” Marceline said before she flew out of the room after rapidly getting dressed in no time flat in actual clothing and flew by Limun and left her alone with the trey of now greyed out food.

Limun blink a bit before she looks at the tray of grey food.

While Limun deals with the food on if she should eat some or not, Marceline followed Lemongrab’s scent to his main office and saw him writing a few letters when she went inside.

“Hey Lemonbutt, sleep well after the interesting time we had?, you remember anything?” Marceline asked as soon as she entered while Lemongrab jolts from the sudden entrance.

“A-Ah Marceline… I-I see that you’re up. Sleep well?” Lemongrab said.

“Yeah, you get my note?, and again sorry for the chest but when that other you tried to do things he wasn’t supposed to, had to teach him who was boss.” Marceline said while she crossed her arms while she floats in the air like she was relaxing in a chair.

Lemongrab lightly touched his chest for a moment.

“Yes well… I did receive your note and though my memory was a bit… faded… what my predecessor’s… personality did was unacceptable and I apologize for that.”

“Eh no worries, he didn’t do anything too surprising and I did turn the tables on him, hopefully we can get that brain of your checked out by Bonnie in the future, can’t have you scaring off more ladies right?” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

“Indeed. Which is why I’m planning to go see Mother once I deliver these letters.” Lemongrab said while making sure to put in the final touches.

“Letter?, who you writing too?” Marceline asked while she wondered what the letters were about, they all looked the same at a glance.

Though her question was answered when Lemongrab said this.

“Well, after reading your letter and seeing you weren’t satisfied with my stamina, I’m taking the advice you gave me into consideration. As you slept, I talked to a few or more potential lemonesses, whom they agreed to be part of my harem. These letters explain certain things like my split personality, the conditions of being in my harem and in case I don’t live long like my predecessors, I might have one of them bare me an heir. Though hopefully with their help, I might be able to last longer than last night and very much satisfy you greatly in the bedroom.”

Marceline hums at that before she got a confused look on her face.

“Hold on, I get the training thing but why ask me to try and help you work on your game when you have four ladies already at your beck and call?, why not just make a kid with one of them?, I mean aside from the Royal thing, seems like you could have turned one of them into a Queen long ago.” Marceline said when she gave Lemongrab a half lidded look.

Lemongrab looks at Marceline.

“I have my reasons. Besides, the lemonesses I pick will help me whenever you leave to see Mother or your friends. However, I still need you for this to show how much I improved. You can even join in if that is acceptable for you.”

“Hmmm… well as long as I’m not obligated to give you a kid, I don’t see why not in having fun, however on one condition… I get to look for interesting Lemon ladies I can bring to Bonnie to spice things up in the bedroom, fair enough?” Marceline said when she smirks at Lemongrab.

Lemongrab raised his eyebrow at Marceline before shrugging.

“Very well. You can take one of my concubines along if it pleases you.”

“Hehe, well not trying to steal any of your ladies, I may just float around and see who catches my fancy is all, but at a later date, for now I’m heading to Bonnie to see how the clone is coming along, if you want to talk about the brain thing, you can come along but I’m stopping by a place on the way so you might as well head to Bonnie’s and let her know I’ll be a bit late… that… Acceptable for you?” Marceline said when she smirks at Lemongrab.

Lemongrab slightly chuckled this time.

“Indeed. Just need to get this problem taken care of right away since I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Also I hopefully wish the next time we engaged in tier 15, I will actually remember my time with you.”

“Well hopefully it will be a fun bed shaking time, and I’ll see you later Lemonbutt, I may be staying at Bonnie’s tonight but I’ll see you tomorrow and crash here, may alternate so Bonnie doesn’t worry about me.” Marceline said before she starts to float out of the room.

Though Lemongrab did try to stop her.   
  
“Wait a minute.”

Marceline blinks before she looks back at Lemongrab.

“Yeah?” Marceline asked with a curious look on her face.

“Mind giving me a kiss before you leave?” Lemongrab said with a smirk.

That caused Marceline to blush a little but she could roll with that.

“Alright, close your eyes and get ready.” Marceline said while she floats towards the Earl.

Lemongrab was a bit hesitant since he may have heard some people getting the short end of the deal after closing their eyes but, Lemongrab did so anyway.

A moment later, he felt something soft touch his lips for a few seconds before they pulled away.

“There, a light peck on the lips, can’t say I don’t give a quick goodbye kiss before leaving for a bit.” Marceline said before she flew out of the room before the Earl could stop her.

Lemongrab blinked a bit before he frowns a bit and grumbles.

“Unacceptable.” He muttered since though the peck was a bit nice, he wanted a longer kiss before Lemongrab went back to finishing the letters.

Though he had to admit that it wasn’t too bad since Marceline didn’t trick him so silver lining there.

Though while Lemongrab finished the letters and he thought about the pros and cons of the kiss, the scene went to Marceline as she flew through the sky after getting her guitar from the armory.

She then flew through the air and was heading to a certain forest of Ooo which caused her to get near ground level when she flew into it and after a few minutes of flying, she smirks when she heard moaning and groaning past some trees and when she got to the source, she saw to her amusement that she found who she was looking for and in a very interesting situation.

Seems Huntress was gathering ingredients from the forest she lived in and while some was simple… this one required her to… get sap from a Trent or a Trent like relative which resulted in Huntress getting pretty much dominated when a large tree monster, most likely a trent, was using tentacle like vines to fuck a naked, but masked, Huntress’s mouth, ass, and pussy with multiple dick like vines… all in all… seems Marceline got here at a good time though she did clear her throat to get the duo’s attention to her.

Both Huntress and the Trent blinked a bit before they turned their heads before they were surprised to see Marceline here.

“M-Marceline? This is a-a surprise.” Huntress said when a couple tentacles left her mouth after she and the trent calm down a bit.

“Yeah well I was passing by so I figured why not see my favorite Wood Nymph, though from the look of things seems you are a bit busy with… ingredient collecting… I would lend a hand but I’m afraid even my shapeshifting skills maybe no match for the amount of cocks this guys has.” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she made sure to adjust her guitar on her back.

Huntress chuckles as the Trent blinks a few times before he smirks and showed Marceline his extra tentacles in a provocative way.

Marceline chuckles at that before she gave the Trent a raised eyebrow.

“You know, it is tempting but I believe Hun here has first dibs on you… you know… you look familiar to me… ah… I remember, you are the Trent with the hybrid daughter… Sakura if I remember right, she anywhere nearby?” Marceline said while she grins at the Trent in an amused way.

The Trent stops moving his dick vines as he blinked when his daughter’s name was mentioned.

Marceline chuckles at that though before she could tease the Trent more, she heard a female voice from nearby.

“Well considering my dad normally lets me have fun after Huntress gets what she wants from him, so yeah, I’m here.” The female voice said which made Marceline chuckle when she looks up to a nearby tree to see a nearly nude Wood Nymph woman, though she had vine like hair instead of leaves like Huntress and had pink flower like petals here and there on the vines to help with her namesake and she even used some vines from her head to act like faux bra and panties in a classy way.

“Hehe, well hello to you too Sakura, your mom here as well or she doing the usual and being an ambassador for Wood Nymphs in various kingdoms?” Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Sakura chuckles.

“Actually, yeah. Mom went to a different kingdom so she won’t be back tomorrow.”

“I see, well then since I’m here, get your sexy ass down here and let's have a real party, either that or I can come up there for one, either way we might as well leave Huntress and your dad here so they can have some alone time, I can talk about how my day went after she is finished, though to make a long story short in case she didn’t hear yet from Finn, Bonnie, or Phoebe yet…” Marceline said before she took a couple minutes to talk about Lemongrab, the clone of Marceline to be, her time with Lemongrab’s alternate self thanks to the Why wolf brains messing with Lemongrab… all the way up to now.

“... So after leaving Lemongrab alone with his letters, here I am.” Marceline said while she smirks at the trio.

Huntress, Sakura, and her dad were a bit surprised at the story.

“W-Wow.” Sakura said.

“ Yeah… talk about crazy. I mean Lemongrab may have been somewhat right, but where does he get off demanding something like that?” Huntress said.

“Eh he’s not all bad, at least the third incarnation of Lemongrab… he’s well mannered and pretty calm most of the time, and let's face it… definite upgrade compared to Ash who was not those things, pretty sure you can agree on that part, clone me coming along to take my place or not.” Marceline said while she gave Huntress a half lidded look when she mentioned her dick of an ex.

Sakura and her dad never heard of or met Ash though Huntress frowned a bit at the mere mention of the donk.

“Yeah I’ll give you that. Fricken bastard thinks he’s a great wizard which is BS at the caliber I’ve seen him at.” 

“Got that right… anyway we can talk more on details later, for now Sakura and I got some fun times to get in, you can join later Huntress after Sakura’s old man finishes with you.” Marceline said when she saw that some of the dick tentacles that the trent father had did look a bit bigger then normal from how close he was but thanks to him stopping to listen to Marceline, he calmed down somewhat.

Sakura chuckles a bit.

“Fine by me. Catch you later Huntress.” She said before going to Marceline after she jumped from her seat in the trees.

Marceline chuckles when she catches Sakura bridal style and starts to float away from Huntress and the Trent father who looked at Huntress with a look that wondered if he should continue or not.

His question was answered when Huntress looks at him.

“Well don’t just stand there. Let’s continue. Unless you’re too tired.” She said in a taunting way.

That caused the Trent to shoot quite a number of tentacles at Huntress and she was forced to lay on a nearby boulder while many tentacles went inside of Huntress’s ass, pussy, and mouth and they all went wild with the thrusting and wiggling inside of her holes without any kind of mercy.

Huntress was groaning very loudly but was loving how intense the Trent was since that’s what Huntress needed.

For a bit the Trent keeps on thrusting its dick vine tentacles for a couple minutes and barraged Huntress’s womb and deep in her ass and the Trent could feel itself getting close and had a few tentacles get in Huntress’s hands and had her stroke them off for added pleasure.

Huntress groans and moans a few times as her holes tightens on the Trent’s dicks before Huntress strokes the remaining dicks hard.

After a minute, the trent growls deeply when it thrusts all the tentacles it had in Huntress’s pussy, ass, mouth, and aimed many tentacle dicks at Huntress’s body before it unloads a lot of sappy sperm into her holes and slimed her body with how many dick tentacles were aimed at her body.

Huntress moans loudly as she feels the Trent’s cum filling her insides and covering her body before she climaxed as well on the Trent’s dicks.

For a full minute, the Trent keeps on unloading more and more into and on Huntress before it tapped off with a content growl when it felt great relief when all that sap was taken from him and watched as Huntress used some magic to clean her body off and get the clean sap into a bottle for storage after she recovered from her orgasm.

“F-Fuck… that was good.” Huntress said.

The Trent nods in agreement while the scene went to Marceline and Sakura for a moment to show that she and Marceline were making out near a lake with Marceline having Sakura pushed against a tree while she felt up the hybrid wood nymph’s body as all the vines covering Sakura undid themselves to allow Marceline access.

Sakura moans as she kissed Marceline with some passion as Sakura hugs the Vampire Queen.

For a bit, the duo keep on kissing one another while Marceline slowly stripped of her gear till she was naked.

Though while that was going on, if one did wonder how these two were making out and seemingly knew one another, which would be explained in this flashback to one of Marceline’s concerts that came to an end...

** _Flashback/ half a year ago/ ???/ Concert stage/ Marceline_ **

_ Marceline, at this time was finishing a song with her band called the Deadites, while they were in a graveyard near a large forest, many ghosts were deceased wood Nymph’s or Trents who have yet to pass on while the occasional living one was seen here or there to pay their respects or to have fun at the concert. _

_ That caused Marceline, after she finished singing and floating off stage and to get a bite to eat and something to drink from a ghostly vendor, and Marceline ran or floats into a strange looking Wood Nymph that fell to the ground with an Oomph. _

_ She saw that her hair was vine like and with Sakura petals, her vines acted as her outfit which gave her an interesting fashion statement. _

_ Marceline smiles when she held a hand out for the Wood Nymph to take. _

_ “Hey sorry about that, didn’t see you there, bit crowded today.” Marceline said while she waits for the recovering Nymph to take her hand. _

_ The nymph blinked when she saw Marceline before smiling a little. _

_ “No worries. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She said before taking Marceline’s hand. _

_ Marceline pulled her up easily and grins at her. _

_ “Well should have watched where I was going as well but when you want to get a meal in, then you find a way, especially after all those songs, worked up an appetite, name’s Marceline the rocking Vampire Queen, who are you?, visiting a dead relative?” Marceline said while she introduced herself. _

_ The wood nymph rubs the back of her head. _

_ “Pretty much. Visiting my grandparents who wanted to hear your music. Though they weren’t the only ones since I wanted to hear yours too.” She said while lightly blushing. _

_ Marceline chuckles at that while she crossed her arms. _

_ “Well hope you enjoyed the concert, just need to get some food and drinks before I get back on stage, but I don’t think you introduced yourself yet, mind doing so?, or you think you are too sweet, innocent, or shy to do that to a rockstar like myself?” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face when she leaned in to get a closer look at the wood Nymph’’s face… not bad considering she had a mask on like all Wood Nymphs do. _

_ The wood nymph blushes a bit at how close Marceline was. _

_ “S-Sakura. Sakura’s my name.” _

_ “Hmmm… nice name… tell me, you free after the concert?” Marceline asked for some reason. _

_ Sakura blinked in confusion. _

_ “Um yeah. Why ask?” _

_ Marceline chuckles while she crossed her arms again. _

_ “Well… if you heard about my fun times with Finn the Human, Phoebe the Flame Queen, Huntress Wizard, and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, you know I’m dating Bonnie, but considering she has fun daily with Finn and Phoebe, she can’t blame me if I want to have some fun with others, so I’ll be blunt, if I give you a VIP ticket for backstage, think you can help me relax in a very interesting way?, I’ll even send more tickets to you if you want to make it a repeat performance and who knows, you can bring your family along so they can listen to good music.” Marceline said when she reached into her pocket and showed a genuine VIP ticket to the hybrid. _

_ Sakura was shocked when she heard the story before seeing the VIP ticket. _

_ The offer was tempting. _

_ Sakura took a moment to think this through before she looks at Marceline. _

_ “Deal.” She said. _

_ Marceline smirks at that when she hands Sakura the ticket. _

_ “Nice, see you when the concert is over Sakura and give your relatives my condolences to your dead folks as well… see you later.” Marceline said with a teasing wink before she left the Wood Nymph alone. _

_ Sakura was blush a bit brightly from the teasing before she pockets the VIP and heads for her family. _

_ Time went to a couple hours later after the concert was over and all the dead spirits went back in their graves to rest and Sakura was walking towards the backstage area with a slightly nervous look on her face… more so when she walked towards the bouncer to keep people like her from getting backstage without a pass. _

_ “Do you have a VIP ticket ma’am?” The Bouncer said with a deep tone to his voice, he was a gargoyle made entirely of stone and towered over Sakura and looked like he could flatten her with one punch from the size alone. _

_ Sakura gulps before she nervously checked her pockets for a few seconds before she pulls out her ticket and shows it to the Gargoyle even though Sakura’s hand shook a bit. _

_ The Gargoyle leaned down and used one eye to look at the writing and what not, even sniffed it for a moment while he examined it before he leaned back. _

_ “Alright, you can enter, just don’t cause the band issues.” The Gargoyle said while he went back to looking for intruders and gave enough room for Sakura to pass. _

_ Sakura did gulp before she starts entering the backstage. _

_ When she did, she saw many people and undead walking by her while some carried some musical gear and after a couple minutes of walking, with some directions to Marceline’s room, Sakura stands in front of the door with a nervous look on her face. _

_ Sakura took a couple of breaths before she starts knocking on the door. _

_ A moment later, the door opened to show Marceline at the door and she smirks when she saw Sakura. _

_ “Oh hey, didn’t expect to see you this soon, well come in, my room awaits.” Marceline said while she gestured for Sakura to enter. _

_ Sakura was nervous before she slowly enters Marceline’s dressing room. _

_ When she did, she saw that the room was pretty neat looking all things considering, and decked out in black and other things punk and rock like to suit Marceline’s tastes, complete with a big bed in one corner of the room. _

_ Marceline floats by Sakura while she drank from a bottle that had something red inside of it. _

_ “So, how you enjoy the full concert?” Marceline asked while she grins at Sakura after she tossed Sakura her own bottle to drink from after she bent down to look for one in a small refrigerator and Marceline’s shapely ass was seen for a few moments. _

_ Sakura blushes a bit when she saw that before averting her gaze. _

_ “I-It was great. My grandparents enjoyed it too.” _

_ Marceline chuckles when she heard that before she went to sit on her bed. _

_ “Hehe, good, I try to be the unlife of the after party so to speak, hope the bouncer didn’t cause you issues.” Marceline said after she took a few sips of her drink. _

_ “W-Well he was intimidating but showed no problem here.” Sakura said before taking a sip of her drink.  _

_ “That’s why I hired him… well that and he can last a long time in the sack, being made of mainly stone and all that… hard to get soft when you are made of stone right?” Marceline said before she chuckles at her dirty joke. _

_ Sakura blinked in shock after hearing that which almost made her choke a bit on her drink. _

_ “R-Really?” _

_ Marceline smirks and the raised eyebrow was all Sakura needed to know that Marceline wasn’t kidding. _

_ Sakura was again shocked after seeing that look. _

_ “O-Oh… you’re not joking at all.” _

_ “Hehe, nope, though if you doubt me I can invite him over so we can prove that this isn’t a joke.” Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice while she drank more of her drink. _

_ Sakura was blushing brightly before she shook her head a bit. _

_ “T-That’s okay.” _

_ Marceline just shrugged before she finished her drink. _

_ “Alright… maybe next time… so… you think about my offer to help me relax in exchange for more VIP tickets?” Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice. _

_ Sakura blushes as she looks at her drink a bit while using her finger to rub the top of the bottle in a circular motion for a moment. _

_ “Well… very tempting. Though I don’t want to be considered an idiot to turn down an opportunity like this.” She said as her blush made the nymph look cuter. _

_ “Well then…” Marceline said when she placed her empty bottle on a nearby nightstand before she gave Sakura a sensual smirk. _

_ “Get over here and let's see if all Wood Nymphs are flexible as Huntress… you see even more flexible than her… hybrid I’m guessing since you don’t look like a normal Wood Nymph.” Marceline said while she gave a dominant look that just said for Sakura to obey while Marceline gave a single finger gesture.  _

_ Sakura gulps. _

_ “Y-Yes. My mother is a wood nymph w-while my father… is a Trent.” She said before walking towards the Vampire Queen. _

_ “Hehe, interesting… seems we can use those vines in kinky ways then… but for now… better relax because I’ll be having you scream my name sooner or later.” Marceline said when she had Sakura sit in her lap… while she faced Marceline and Marceline grins when she gripped Sakura’s ass cheeks through her vine like panties. _

_ Sakura jolts when she felt her ass getting grabbed which made the nymph blush brightly. _

_ Marceline noticed before she smirks at Sakura. _

_ “So… you a virgin or you just really happy to have a good time with a woman like me?” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she keeps fondling Sakura’s ass cheeks. _

_ Sakura shudders at the fondling before blushing more when she gave Marceline her answer. _

_ “V-Virgin.” She said while wishing she uses her vine hair to hide her face. _

_ Though while Marceline was surprised, she just smirks when she used a hand to gently cup Sakura’s cheek after the vines hid her face a bit. _

_ “Well if you want to leave now, I understand, my offer still stands if you want to have a good time with me.” Marceline said when she removed her hands from Sakura’s body to let her off if she wants. _

_ Sakura was a bit surprised to hear that Marceline would let her go. Though Sakura feels like a coward knowing how nervous she was since she’s a virgin and didn’t want something like to affect her. _

_ She then looks at Marceline. _

_ “N-No. I can do this.” _

_ “You sure?... just to let you know I can grow pretty big cocks that I can use, I can go slow if you want.” Marceline said when she smiles at Sakura. _

_ Sakura blushes at the smile before she lightly nods her head at Marceline. _

_ “Hehe, is that a nod for me to let me know you are sure or to go slow?” Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice, _

_ “B-Both.” Sakura said as blushes more in a cute way. _

_ Marceline chuckles before she flipped both herself and Sakura so that Marceline was on top of Sakura. _

_ “Alright… but first…” Marceline said before she kissed Sakura on the lips in a gentle way and slowly opened her mouth and poked at Sakura’s lips like she was asking permission. _

_ Sakura was greatly surprised by this sudden action. _

_ She was a bit unresponsive before she slowly opens her mouth. _

_ Marceline gently slipped her tongue in and slowly had her tongue wrap around Sakura’s with sensual motions. _

_ Sakura blushes as she feels the Vampire Queen’s tongue wrap around her tongue before she starts to moan a bit which surprised the wood nymph. _

_ Though Marceline didn’t seem surprised when she gently rubbed her hands on Sakura’s sides to help her feel much better than before. _

_ It wasn’t long before Sakura was feeling a bit relax before she starts to return the kiss. _

_ That caused Marceline to keep the kiss up before she pulled away with a small smile on her face. _

_ "So… how's that for a start?" Marceline asked with a teasing tone to her voice. _

_ Sakura, after taking her breath, blushes a bit brightly. _

_ “It was...good.” _

_ "Hehe… good… now why don't you remove the vines on those tasty breasts so I can get a real feel for them." Marceline said with a lustful look in her eyes. _

_ Sakura blushes before she pulls the vines off her breasts, which was at least B-C size, before they bounced a bit in front of Marceline. _

_ Marceline licked her lips while she trailed a finger on Sakura's right breast. _

_ "Nice… plentiful… perky… tasty looking..." Marceline said while she rubbed a finger on Sakura's right nipple a few times. _

_ Sakura shudders from that action before the right nipple slowly goes erect. _

_ Marceline smirks before she did the same to Sakura's other nipple which got the same result before she used both hands to fondle Sakura's breasts gently. _

_ Sakura shudders again before she lets out a slight moan from having her breasts fondle _ d.

_ "That's right… just enjoy yourself...though I heard your mother was supposed to train you and get your virginity… you sure you want to continue?" Marceline said while she keeps fondling Sakura's breasts and used her tongue to lightly lick the right nipple for a moment. _

_ Sakura shudders from the licking before looking at Marceline. _

_ “Y-Yes.” She said while blushing. _

_ Marceline shrugged when she didn't get much of an answer from that before she leaned down and gently sucked Sakura's right nipple while she fondles Sakura's left breast. _

_ Sakura let out another moan as she lets Marceline do her thing. _

_ For a bit, Marceline worked Sakura’s breasts good while she keeps fondling the other and switched breasts and sucked on Sakura’s left nipple a bit hard while she fondled Sakura’s right breast. _

_ Sakura moans a bit more as she starts to enjoy it before she uses one hand and actually scratch behind Marceline’s ear a bit. _

_ Marceline hums at the feeling while she used her hand on Sakura’s breast to move to her vine covered folds and lightly touched them like she was asking permission to go further with Sakura. _

_ Sakura felt where the Vampire Queen’s hand was before Sakura lightly nods her head at Marceline when meant to go ahead. _

_ That caused Marceline to smirk when she felt Sakura’s vines move out of the way and Marceline gently touched Sakura’s folds and rubbed them with gentle motions and was a bit surprised at how wet Sakura was… guess it was the virgin thing working for Marceline right now, either that or Sakura’s wood Nymph nature really liking what Marceline was doing so far. _

_ Sakura blushes when she saw how wet her pussy was which made the nymph feel a bit embarrassed before waiting for Marceline to start. _

_ That’s when Marceline slowly pushed two fingers inside of Sakura’s folds to see how she would react and see if she was a full virgin or at least one who masturbates. _

_ Sakura groans after feeling that which caused her pussy to get more wet. _

_ That caused Marceline to smirk evilly when she starts to finger Sakura’s pussy. _

_ “Well Well… seems like we have a real slut in the making if you like it this much already, my fingers are soaked and slipping in again and again thanks to how wet you are.” Marceline said while she grins at the fidgeting Sakura. _

_ Sakura was blushing brightly after hearing that as she continues to fidget. _

_ “N-Not a slut.” _

_ “Oh really?... try telling that to these soaked digits.” Marceline said when she pulled her fingers free of Sakura’s pussy and her digits were dripping with sappy juices while Marceline had an amused look on her face. _

_ Sakura blushed more when she saw Marceline’s soaked fingers and sadly for the hybrid, she can’t think of something to counter. _

_ Marceline chuckles before she put her fingers back inside of Sakura and really fingers her pussy while Marceline’s supernatural strength made it hard for Sakura’s pussy to fight back. _

_ Sakura light throws her head back before groaning a bit loud for each thrust Marceline made with her fingers. _

_ Marceline keeps on fingering Sakura’s pussy while she could feel Sakura getting closer and closer until… _

_ Sakura this time moans as her pussy twitches before spraying her juices on Marceline’s hand. _

_ Marceline licked her lips while she keeps on fingering Sakura’s pussy through her orgasm and waits for her to tap off. _

_ Sakura kept climaxing before she tapped off at the 15 second mark before Sakura tries to catch her breath. _

_ Though while Marceline did want to keep on fingering her to mess with her, she showed Sakura mercy when she pulled her fingers free of Sakura’s pussy and licked her now soaked hand clean of the sappy juices. _

_ As Sakura catches her breath, she blushes when she sees the Vampire Queen licking her fingers clean. _

_ After Marceline licked her hand clean, she looks at Sakura while waiting for her to calm down. _

_ After a bit, Sakura fully recovered. _

_ “S-So what’s… next?” _

_ “Hmmm… how about you return the favor and get to know what a pussy tastes like.” Marceline said while she floats off the bed and starts to strip in front of Sakura. _

_ Sakura was bit surprised before blushing brightly when she sees Marceline taking off her clothes. _

_ When Marceline removed her outfit, her nude body was seen in full and it was more shapely then Sakura thought when her figure was bigger than her clothes were and chuckles at the look on Sakura’s face. _

_ “Shapeshifting… makes any clothing a one stop shop for life no matter the size.” Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face. _

_ Sakura blushes brightly after hearing that. _

_ “I-I see.” She said while still looking at Marceline’s body. _

_ Marceline smirks when she caught Sakura staring and cleared her throat after 30 seconds. _

_ Sakura blinked before she made a yeep sound. _

_ “S-Sorry. Didn’t mean to stare that much.” _

_ Marceline giggles at that while she crossed her arms. _

_ “Eh no worries, but I believe you have something to do so I’ll let you pick the position for this one… unless you are too nervous to do so.” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face. _

_ Though Sakura was nervous, she didn’t want to be teased by this before getting a slightly determined look. _

_ “N-No. I can do this.” _

_ “Alright… pick a position and lets see how well you can eat out pussy.” Marceline said when she waits for Sakura’s order. _

_ “On your… hands and knees.” Sakura ordered. _

_ “Ho ho… kinky… am I going to get a spanking as well?” Marceline said while she floats to the bed and got on all fours with her ass facing Sakura and she could see how round and perfect looking it was. _

_ Sakura blushes when she saw the Vampire Queen’s ass before the hybrid walks forward and gets on her knees till she was facing Marceline’s folds. _

_ She could see how smooth and tight Marceline’s pussy was while she looked a bit wet right now thanks to her previous actions with Sakura. _

_ Sakura gulps before taking a deep breath and leans her head forward before Sakura sticks out her tongue and slowly starts licking Marceline’s folds. _

_ “Mmmmm…” Marceline said while she enjoyed the licks while she lets Sakura do her own thing so she can experiment. _

_ As Sakura continues her licking, she starts to go into the rhythm before remember one of the tips her mom gave her.  _

_ “Remember Sakura, when you please a woman, try and focus on the bulb like bit above the woman’s folds, it will really get her going.” Sakura’s mother explained as her voice went through Sakura’s mind while she keeps eating out Marceline. _

_ Sakura brought her hand up to Marceline’s bud and starts playing with it. _

_ Marceline jolts before she lets out a small moan. _

_ “Ooohh… not bad for a virgin, going for my bud like that… seems like you have gotten lessons it seems.” Marceline moans out while she felt her toes curl a little from how good it felt. _

_ Sakura blushes as she kept playing with the bud before she shoves her tongue inside Marceline’s pussy. _

_ Marceline really groans from that one and her pussy gripped Sakura’s tongue tightly with each deep lick, unlike Sakura, Marceline had plenty of experience so she knew what to do to fight back even in this situation. _

_ Sakura was a bit surprised when she felt that but still kept licking before remembering something else her mom said regarding the ass. _

_ “Now dear, when it comes to a woman’s ass, you may or may not like the taste because of various factors, however its a surprising hot spot of pleasure for many women, in fact one of our physical lessons after all the descriptive ones would have you work on your eating out skills and seeing how well you do with eating a woman out, and as for the ass, it’s called a rimjob when you give teasing licks around the lady or man’s ass depending on their tastes… more women than men in my experience but the point is, if you can get by some issues, and if the person is tough or likes a little pain you can do other things such as…” Sakura’s mother explained before she went on various ways one could please an ass alone. _

_ Sakura blushes at the memory but knew what she had to do before she pulls her tongue out of Marceline’s pussy and brought her head up a bit to Marceline’s ass. _

_ Sakura then uses her hands to grab both cheeks before spreading them. _

_ Sakura sees the entrance before she nervously leans in and sticks out her tongue again before she starts licking the entrance in a teasing way. _

_ Marceline shudders and groans from the feeling while she got a blush on her face and her toes curl from the pleasure she felt from the light licks while Marceline wondered what Sakura thought as she licks Marceline’s asshole, thankfully for Sakura, Marceline was fully clean from bow to stern so nothing bad was on Marceline’s body… mainly her asshole in this case thankfully. _

_ ‘Okay… first time licking an asshole. Even though its clean, it tastes different than Marceline’s pussy. But it feels a bit nice.” Sakura thought as she licked Marceline’s ass more. _

_ Marceline however was no mind reader but her body told Sakura everything when she pushed her ass back towards Sakura to try and get Sakura’s tongue inside of her while she moans and groans from the feeling. _

_ Sakura sees what Marceline wanted, but wanted to get a little mischievous and tease the Vampire Queen more. _

_ That caused Marceline to groan more when she could feel Sakura slow down and she looks back at the masked Hybrid with a blush on her face. _

_ “Oh come on Sakura… don’t tease me… give my ass what it wants.” Marceline said with slight begging tone to her voice while she had a cute blush on her face. _

_ Sakura blushes when she saw how cute Marceline was with her blush before the hybrid decides to give the Vampire Queen what she wants and slides her tongue inside Marceline’s ass. _

_ Marceline moans from that when she could feel Sakura’s tongue going deep into her ass and felt great pleasure when she felt it wiggle inside of her. _

_ Sakura hums for a bit as she moves her tongue inside Marceline’s ass with gusto. _

_ Marceline groans from that while she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on. _

_ Sakura kept up this action up before she starts squeezing Marceline’s ass cheeks a few times. _

_ Marceline groans before she felt herself get closer and closer to cumming before she threw back her head and groans when she came hard on Sakura’s tongue with her ass while she squirts on the bed. _

_ Sakura continues eating out Marceline’s ass to make her orgasm stronger as Sakura kept squeezing Marceline’s ass. _

_ Marceline rides out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and her body shook a few times from the afterglow. _

_ Sakura pulls out her tongue from the Vampire Queen’s ass before chuckling a bit. _

_ “Bet that felt good huh?” She said as she lightly pats Marceline’s right ass cheek. _

_ Marceline, after she takes a few seconds to pant for breath, chuckles before she looks at Sakura. _

_ “Oh yeah… but I believe we should change positions.” Marceline said when she moved at high speed so that Sakura was on the bed on her back while Marceline stands at the edge of the bed with a smirk on her face while she waits for Sakura to get her bearings. _

_ Sakura was a bit caught off guard at the sudden change before looking at Marceline. _

_ “So… want to scissor one another… or want to skip that and get right to the dicking?, your call.” Marceline said with a teasing look in her eyes. _

_ Sakura blushes a bit before trying to decide which to pick before finally made her decision. _

_ “S-Scissor.” _

_ Marceline chuckles a few times before she got over Sakura and got in position with Marceline crossing her legs with Sakura’s and their pussies touch a moment later while Marceline got comfortable in the air above Sakura over her left leg that was under her. _

_ Sakura blush a bit more when she felt both of their folds touched before waiting for Marceline to start. _

_ Marceline didn’t keep her waiting long when she starts to grind her hips against Sakura’s with her pussy rubbing against Sakura’s again and again while she moans from the feeling. _

_ Sakura groans for a bit before she starts grinding her hips to meet up with Marceline’s. _

_ Marceline groans from that while she went with a rhythm so she and Sakura could feel really good while Marceline enjoyed herself while she wondered what Sakura was thinking from all this. _

_ ‘O-Okay… this is starting to go good. Different than when me and mom practiced but still.” Sakura thought as she continues to thrust her hips before she remembered something her mom showed her before the hybrid made sure that her bud hits Marceline’s bud. _

_ Marceline jolts from that and groans while she rubbed her bud against Sakura’s more while she wondered what got Sakura to do that… must be the lessons. _

_ “H-Hehe… s-seems like you are a fast learner.” Marceline moans out while she grinds her folds on Sakura’s more and more and could tell from Sakura’s body language that she was getting close. _

_ “T-Thanks… M-Mom taught me well in some a-areas.” Sakura said as she kept grinding her folds on Marcelines. _

_ “W-Well I m-may ask your mom to give you more lessons or join in with practice… hard to find anyone this good and Bonnie had to take a number of years to do so… mainly a lab kind of person.” Marceline said with a strained grin when she could feel Sakura was getting closer and closer so she grinds at a faster and harder rate until…. _

_ Sakura throws her head back and moans a bit before her pussy sprayed her juices on the Vampire Queen’s folds. _

_ Marceline fought back to hold her own orgasm back, pretty easy to do since she wasn’t a virgin like Sakura… somewhat if people ignored the lessons she got from her mom… and just keeps grinding against Sakura’s folds to help her orgasm get stronger. _

_ Sakura kept on climaxing for about 20 seconds before tapping off. _

_ Marceline then got off Sakura so she could fully relax on the bed and saw that Sakura looked tired for the most part… though that didn’t stop Marceline from asking this question. _

_ “So… tired?... or want to continue and finally get rid of that V-Card fully?” Marceline said with a smirk on her face when she looked down at the hybrid Wood Nymph. _

_ Sakura was able to catch her breath before looking at Marceline. _

_ “P-Please continue. Make me into a… woman like you.” She said while blushing cutely at the Vampire Queen. _

_ Marceline blinks at that before she got a demonic grin. _

_ “Alright… just a word of warning… the safe word just in case is Cherry… and since you picked last time…” Marceline said before she grew a full 12 inch dick that was 3 in width from her body while she smirks at Sakura. _

_ “I might as well bring out the big gun that’s on the tame side… trust me, size aside this is the more tame of my dick forms that I got…” Marceline said in a teasing way while she stroked her cock a few times. _

_ Sakura blushes brightly when she saw how big Marceline’s dick was which made Sakura gulp a bit before she spread her legs to show Marceline her folds. _

_ Marceline smirks before she got over Sakura while aiming her cock at Sakura’s folds. _

_ “Any last words before I turn you into a woman?” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face. _

_ Sakura blushes again before looking at Marceline. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “G-Go… rough please.”

_ That caused Marceline to grin, but before she could push her hips forward… the scene went back to the present. _

**Present/ Huntress’s forest/ Marceline, Sakura**

Though when the scene went back to the present, what was seen was a complete 180 of the shy and nervous Sakura… to the more outgoing and daring Sakura who moans and groans while she clawed Marceline’s back while she was on the ground as Marceline fucked her pussy relentlessly with her dick which caused a bulge to be seen in her womb area again and again… seems like Sakura really took well to lessons from her mom if she didn’t have issues with that considering the fucked up look on her face.

Sakura wraps her legs around Marceline’s waist before looking at the Vampire Queen.

“C-Come on Marceline. Really give it to me good!”

Marceline didn’t need to be told twice when she fucked Sakura’s pussy mercilessly and the duo never even noticed a nude Huntress leaning against a tree while she watched what was going on before her with an amused look on her masked face.

Sakura groans loudly as she tightens her hold on Marceline before the hybrid pulls her down for an intense kiss.

That caused Marceline to kiss Sakura back and while she slowly overpowers Sakura’s tongue, it was a hard fight compared to when Sakura was a newbie but Marceline was still able to overpower her while she fucked Sakura’s pussy into a pleasure filled oblivion and Huntress watched as Sakura and Marceline went at it for minutes on end before Marceline gave one large thrust, went balls deep into Sakura, and groans loudly when she came hard on the hybrid’s womb.

Sakura moans loudly into the kiss as she hugs Marceline more and climaxed hard on Marceline’s dick as Sakura’s womb bloats.

For a bit, Marceline rides out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan and pulled her cock free of Sakura’s folds and chuckles when she saw her load leak from the hybrids pussy.

Sakura pants a bit before she chuckles.

“F-Fuck Marceline… I-If I didn’t know better… I-I bet you were planning to knock me up.” She said with a smirk.

Though she was surprised with what Marceline said.

“Well considering that Bonnie is trying to get knocked up by Finn if we get serious in our relationship, I doubt Bonnie would complain if I knock up a sexy hybrid nymph… though would need to get to know her first since we only do meet occasionally during the half a year I knew her.” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Sakura was a bit shocked after hearing that though wasn’t sure if Marceline was serious or not.

Though the duo jolts when they heard Huntress clear her throat when they saw the Wood nymph standing near them.

“Well if you are serious about this Marceline, why not take a test real quick to see if you are telling the truth, just need a drop of blood so I can work a quick spell.” Huntress said with a passive straight look on her face while Marceline, who after calming down from the sudden blush she had, shocked Sakura when she said this.

“Alright, though not sure what this has to do with asking Sakura out on a few dates first but whatever.” Marceline said when she used a fang to lightly bite into her thumb and she got a bit of blood into her palm while the wound heals up as she floats towards Huntress while Sakura in the meantime….

Sakura still couldn’t believe what she was seeing before having this thought.

_ ‘Oh Glob… is Huntress doing what I think she’s doing?’ _

That’s when Huntress got a few plants from nearby, used a rock to mush them up a little, and had Marceline drop the blood onto the plants while Huntress muttered a spell and… a rose bloomed from the flowers?... right before Huntress looks at Sakura.

“Huh… she’s telling the truth Sakura, congrats, seems you got Marceline’s eye it seems.” Huntress bluntly said while she cleaned up the spell as it and the flower vanished.

Sakura was now blushing brightly before looking at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline, though having a small blush on her face, just chuckles when she floats towards Sakura.

“Well you heard her… want to give a few dates a shot?, gonna need to tell Bonnie first so she doesn’t get the wrong idea and try and blast you or something then ask questions later.” Marceline said while she grins at the hybrid.

Sakura continues to blush brightly before lightly nodding her head.

“S-Sure.”

“Hehe, great… so… want to continue… you did say you were working on growing your own dick so you could return the favor after all the poundings I gave you right?” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face while she reformed her body so that she removed her dick and sat next to Sakura while Huntress sat on a nearby rock to watch what was going on.

“R-Right.” Sakura said before she gets up and starts to concentrate on growing her own dick.

Thats when a 7 to 8 inch vine like cock with dull thorny bumps appeared from Sakura’s body where her bud was and she pants for breath when the effort took it out of her while Marceline looked impressed.

“Hoo… not bad if you are still trying to work on forming larger cocks… and I’m guessing from the wiggling that its pretty… flexible right?” Marceline said when she saw that though pretty thick at 2 ½ inches in width, it seemed to move on its own every now and then to various angles when Sakura moved her body a little bit.

“P-Pretty much.” Sakura said as she blushes a bit.

Marceline smirks when she leaned down and got a closer look at the vine like cock before she surprised Sakura when she starts to lick it from base to tip and back down all of a sudden.

Sakura lightly jolts a bit before shuddering as she feels Marceline’s tongue on her dick.

Marceline chuckles before she used a hand to lightly grip the cock and starts to stroke it and the dick seemed to stiffen with a life of its own when it stands tall for the most part with each stroke while it wobbles a bit without discomfort while Marceline lightly sucked on the head of the dick.

Sakura shudders before she let out a pleased groan.

“O-Oh fuck.” She said as she let’s Marceline do her thing.

Marceline used her hair to form a hand and a couple fingers worked to rub Sakura’s folds while she opened her mouth wide and took over half of Sakura’s cock into her mouth and starts bobbing her head while she sucked Sakura’s cock again and again.

Sakura groans again for a bit before moaning as she placed her hand on Marceline’s head before petting her.

That caused the Vampire Queen to chuckle and bob her head at a harder rate while the hair finger on Sakura’s folds rub her at a harder rate.

Sakura moans more before she starts thrusting her hips making Marceline take more of her viney dick in.

That caused Marceline to gag a little before she adjusts and starts to suck the dick like the pro she was and fully takes the cock into her mouth and down her throat again and again thanks to the fact that she had no real gag reflex and the fact that she didn’t need to breathe.

That in turn made Sakura thrusts her hips more after she grabbed hold of Marceline’s head.

Marceline moans from the feeling while she just lets Sakura facefuck her while her tongue worked to please Sakura’s cock while Huntress, who blushed a little at the sight, got up from where she was walking and walked towards the duo while they were distracted.

Sakura was unaware of what was happening as she thrusts and buck her hips while enjoying the feel of Marceline’s mouth on her dick. It was like fucking a pussy with how warm and moist it was.

A moment later, she felt something tap her left shoulder… and when Sakura looked to her left… she was face to face with Huntress’s… massive 10 to 11 inch cock that was 2 to 3 in width while it looked ridged and iron hard like a tree branch in the shape of a cock.

“You know… considering that I do have fun with Finn and by proxy Marceline as well, should make sense that you should give my cock a good polishing right.” Huntress said with a barely seen smirk as her cock poked at Sakura’s lips while Marceline keeps on sucking Sakura’s cock while she could feel Sakura getting closer as time went on.

Sakura blushes a bit when she didn’t see that coming before she lightly smirks at Huntress and just opens her mouth before taking some of Huntress’s dick in.

Huntress hums from the feeling while she used a hand to pet Sakura’s head, unlike with Sakura back then and now with her not being used to using a dick or losing her virginity to Marceline, Sakura thanks to her recent lessons was able to adapt fast when Huntress gripped her vine like hair tightly and facefucked Sakura without mercy much to Marceline’s surprise… but she was more surprised at the reaction that Sakura had through it all.

Sakura’s eyes rolls in the back of her head as she gags and moans before she happily sucks Huntress’s dick with gusto.

Huntress lightly moans from the feeling while she keeps on facefucking Sakura while Marceline sucked off Sakura while she could feel Sakura getting closer and closer until….

Sakura groans a bit loud before she climaxed a bit hard inside Marceline’s mouth as the hybrid bobs her head hard on Huntress’s dick.

While Huntress enjoyed the blowjob, Marceline worked to drink Sakura’s syrupy load down her throat and… she really drank it down when it was oddly sweet tasting to her.

Sakura continues to climax before she taps off at the 15 second mark while sucking more of Huntress’s dick.

Marceline then pulled her head away from Sakura’s cock while she gave Huntress a look that showed a hidden message to Huntress who nods and she pulled her dick from Sakura’s mouth which was slickened from Sakura’s work while Marceline and Huntress looked to see how Sakura was doing so far.

Sakura had a deep blush on her face as she pants for breath for a moment.

Though she did see Marceline getting on her back near her and spreading her legs for Sakura.

“Hehe, come on, might as well lose your V-Card again… or are you outta steam?... well I got Hun here who can help if you are tired so…” Marceline said while she smirks at Sakura.

Huntress smirks as she knew what Marceline was doing as Sakura finally collected her bearings.

  
“Fuck no. I ain’t down yet.” She said with a determined look.

Marceline then gave Sakura a gesture to approach.

“Then get over here and fuck me to your hearts content.” Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice.

The hybrid licks her lips before she approaches Marceline and gets on top of her before she aims her dick at the Vampire Queen’s folds.

Although, Sakure smirks when she rubs her viney dick on Marceline’s folds in a teasing way.

Though Marceline would have none of that when she wrapped her arms and legs around Sakura and with Sakura already aiming her cock at Marceline’s folds… Marceline just pulled herself in so that she took all of Sakura’s cock into her with a slight groan and Sakura could feel how tight Marceline was right now.

Sakura grinds her as groans from how tight it was.

“F-Fuck… that’s tight.”

Marceline chuckles while she grins at Sakura as Huntress walked up behind the hybrid.

“Well its about to get more interesting… want to know why?” Marceline said while Huntress was silent to keep Sakura from noticing her while Huntress stroked her cock a few times to make sure that she was at full power.

“And why’s that?” Sakura asked with a confused look.

“Simple…” Marceline said while she formed her hair into a long thick tentacle near Sakura’s pussy while Huntress knelt behind Sakura and when Marceline said her next sentence, she and Huntress got ready to pounce.

“...You are open.” Marceline said right when she thrusts her tentacle womb deep into Sakura’s pussy while Huntress gripped Sakura’s ass and pushed herself balls deep into Sakura’s ass in no time flat while Marceline tightened her pussy on Sakura’s cock.

Sakura’s eyes widened before groaning loudly.

“F-FUCK!” She groans before turning her head and was shocked to see Huntress with her dick in the hybrid’s ass.

Huntress just smirks more before she starts to thrust her hips and her cock went in and out of Sakura’s asshole while Marceline’s tentacle thrusts in and out of Sakura’s pussy while Marceline lowered and raised her hips so she could take Sakura’s cock again and again into her pussy.

Sakura groans loudly again before she moans from having her holes fucked as her dick was thrusted into Marceline’s pussy a few times.

For a bit, this went on while Sakura was helpless under the barrage of the two much more experienced women who were overpowering her again and again while they wondered what she thought about all of this.

_ ‘O-Oh fuck! This is exactly what mom said about getting overpowered by two people during tier 15… and it feels amazing.’  _ Sakura thought as she moans more.

This went on for quite a bit while Marceline and Huntress, thanks to them holding back with ease, felt Sakura getting closer and closer to cumming and fucked Sakura harder and harder until…

Sakura moans loud before she climaxed from her pussy before her dick fires her fiery syrup inside Marceline’s pussy as her holes tightened on the tentacle and cock inside of her.

Marceline moans from the feeling while she waits for Sakura to ride out her orgasm while Huntress stopped moving to not overload Sakura from the pleasure.

About 20-25 seconds passed before Sakura taps off and tries to catch her breath.

That caused Marceline and Huntress to look at one another before they nod their heads and start to please Skaura again when Marceline thrusts her tentacle again while Huntress went back to fucking Sakura’s ass and Marceline moved again to take Sakura’s cock into her again and again.

Sakura moans and groans loudly as she starts having a fucked up look on her face with her tongue sticking out.

That caused Marceline and Huntress to fuck Sakura through orgasm after orgasm while the two women could feel their orgasms getting closer and closer before Marceline and Huntress tossed their heads back and groan loudly when they came hard on or in Sakura in Huntress’s case and she could feel Huntress’s load fill her asshole while Marceline’s pussy gripped Sakura’s cock hard.

Sakura moans very loudly before she climaxed hard again from both her pussy and dick.

For a bit, everyone rides out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one with Huntress tapping off last while Sakura’s stomach was slightly extended form how full she was before Huntress pulled her cock free of Sakura’s ass and pats it a few times to show she did good with her... so far.

Sakura pants for breath a few times as her body shook with mini orgasms.

Marceline, when she recovered, chuckles when she pats Sakura on the back while she waits for her to recover.

It was a bit before Sakura finally spoke.

“W-Wow.”

Though as Marceline and Huntress agreed, while Marceline pulled herself off of Sakura’s body, everyone jolts when they heard a new female voice from nearby.

“Hehe, I’ll say, that was one interesting show.” The female voice said which made everyone look to see a older looking Wood Nymph who still looked good for her age, and everyone recognized her instantly… especially Sakura since that was her mother.

“Wisp? Thought you were coming back tomorrow. Did the meeting end early?” Huntress said which fully introduced Sakura’s mother.

“Well more like I had to show those people what a wood nymph can do and gotta say… so-so for a town wide gang bang, managed to outlast them all but not many can match a Trent like my mate in stamina… and the guy has multiple cocks… but I can talk details later… seems like you and the Vampire Queen are having plenty of fun with my little flower petal it seems.” Wisp said while she grins at the trio.

Sakura was blushing brightly as Huntress lightly chuckled.

“Oh we have and she’s definitely improving. Plus I believe her and Marceline are about to go on some dates here.” She said with a smirk.

Wisp blinked before she looks at Sakura.

“Is this true my little flower petal?... did the sexy Vampire Queen here ask you out on a date yet?” Wisp said with a teasing grin on her face.

Huntress chuckled as Sakura made a good impression of a tomato.

“U-Um… well y-yes… I mean.” She said before stopping as she was now blushing up a storm.

Marceline chuckles at that while Wisp looked amused.

“I see… well then… Marceline… Huntress… I believe it's time we show Sakura here a really fun time to celebrate since it's not every day one gets with a Royal right?” Wisp said while she surprisingly formed a cock from her folds that looked a lot like Huntress’s and was about the same size while Marceline, smirking, got to her feet and regrew her own cock while Huntress, who had an amused look in her eyes, stroked her cock to full power… and all three women stand around Sakura with grins on their faces which showed that Sakura was royally fucked right now.

Sakura had wide eyes before having one thought.

_ ‘Oh fuck.’ _

That’s when the scene went to a few minutes later to show a moment with Sakura, on all fours, was getting her pussy fucked by Huntress, her ass fucked by Marceline, and she was sucking her mother’s cock while all three women had various levels of lustful expressions on their faces with Huntress’s being the most controlled.

Sakura groans and moans from having her holes fucked while gagging on her mother’s dick as Huntress fucked the hybrid’s pussy good.

Marceline did the same with Sakura’s ass while they keep on fucking her again and again while switching things up every orgasm they had that filled or covered Sakura good as time went on while Marceline or Huntress used a spell to clean all of them off every now and then.

One position had Sakura getting lift and lowered onto her mother and Huntress’s cocks while they fucked her ass and pussy with her mother fucking her pussy while Marceline floats over Sakura and got her cock sucked or her pussy ate out every now and then to really mess with Sakura.

Sakura was really having a fucked up look on her face as she didn’t know what she was sucking or licking as Huntress fucked Sakura’s ass again hard.

Wisp did the same with Sakura’s pussy while she and Huntress fucked Sakura harder and faster before they both let out groans when they came hard inside of Sakura while Marceline, who had got her dick into Sakura’s mouth, moans when she came hard in Sakura’s mouth.

Sakura moans loudly as her holes tightened on Wisp and Huntress’s dicks before climaxing hard on the duo as Sakura gags before trying to swallow Marceline’s cum.

Though that was a hard fought battle when everyone’s orgasms had no end in sight and when they tapped off, everyone pants for breath while Wisp and Huntress pulled their cocks free of Sakura’s holes and their sperm leaked from her holes.

Sakura’s body shook a bit with mini orgasms as her face still looked fuck up.

That caused the group to switch things up again and again with this time, Huntress getting her ass fucked by Marceline while Wisp fucked Sakura’s ass hard while Huntress, on her back, was making out with Sakura, who was on all fours and her head was over Huntress’s head.

Sakura was moaning as she kissed Huntress hard before sliding her tongue in the Wood Nymph’s mouth as Marceline grunts and groans as she fucked Huntress’s ass hard.

Wisp did the same before Marceline and Wisp make one final thrust in their respective partners asses and they groan loudly when they came hard inside of them.

Both Huntress and Sakura moans and groans loudly in each other’s mouths before they climaxed hard as well.

The final position had Sakura sucking off her mother again while she knelt on the ground on her knees while she jerked off Marceline and Huntress at an aggressive pace which caused all three women to moan and fidget when they could feel their rising orgasms.

Sakura gags for a bit as she sucks her mom’s dick hard while stroking Marceline and Huntress’s dicks off in the same manner that made Huntress groan at the pleasure.

For a bit, the trio just enjoy the pleasure while they could feel themselves getting close, though they were all surprised when Sakura stuffed all three dicks into her mouth… or more like the dickheads and she stroked Marceline and Huntress off while licking all three dickheads… and that was all she wrote for Sakura when she felt all three women blow in her mouth with groans and nearly drowned her in sperm.

Sakura gags a bit even though she tries to swallow the trio’s cum as Marceline and Huntress groan as they let out more cum.

For 20 seconds, the trio ride out their orgasms with Wisp moaning as well before they all tapped off, and though Sakura did her best, it was for naught when her entire front from her chin all the way to her pussy was covered with sperm while the group pants for breath while they come down from their pleasure high.

“F-Fuck… T-That felt...g-good.” Huntress said.

“Y-Yeah… really going to need to do this again.” Marceline said while Wisp giggles as she had her cock vanish.

“Well I’m sure my daughter would be happy to make a repeat performance with a lovely lady like you, should I welcome you into the family now or after you and my little girl make a bond?” Wisp said in a teasing way to Marceline which made her chuckle a bit.

“Well… its not set in stone. But maybe after a some dates.” Marceline said.

Sakura, after collecting herself a bit, was blushing brightly when she heard both her mom and Marceline talk.

“M-Mom.” She said in an embarrassed tone.

Wisp chuckles before she looks at her daughter.

“What?, I’m just worried my little flower petal would never get a bond mate yet here you are with the Queen of Vampires… I was just so happy after all and I’m sure your father would love to hear about this and congratulate Marceline as well.” Wisp said while Marceline had an amused look on her face.

“That before or after he pretty much had his way with me?” Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice like all this embarrassing stuff wasn’t affecting her. 

Sakura was blushing more while surprised to see that Marceline wasn’t embarrassed by any of this.

Wisp giggles a bit while she glanced at Marceline.

“Oh I’m sure he will enjoy that, and I stopped by his area and I must say Huntress, bravo, its rare to see him that relaxed, so I must thank you since I have been a bit busy lately so I couldn’t satisfy his urges in awhile, but I do have a few weeks off before my next meeting so I’m making up for lost time with him… maybe try and make a new sibling for Sakura so when she leaves the forest in the future if things go well with her and Marceline, it won’t seem so empty.” Wisp said to Huntress Wizard.

Sakura was blushing a storm as she heard this as Huntress chuckles.

“Well you’re mate did help me out so I was happy to help relieve him.”

“Well I know who to call then if I ever need someone to get my mate milked… speaking of mates I heard you are with Finn the human… is that true or is that just a rumor?” Wisp asked while she grins at Huntress.

Sakura blinked a bit when she heard that as Huntress lightly blushes before chuckling.

“Well… Finn and I aren’t there… yet… we’re in the process though. Just need to have a necklace made and stuff.”

“Ohhh so almost newlyweds in mating huh?, tell me, need help celebrating after?, I don’t mind lending a hand and I’m sure with Sakura helping since she and Marceline get along so well, well… I have heard rumors that Marceline here is in a relationship with Finn as well so…” Wisp said which made Marceline laugh.

“Wow Sakura, gotta say, love your mom, she’s pretty free spirited isn’t she?” Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice.

Sakura blushes brightly.

“Pretty much. One of the reasons why dad loves her so much.”

“Hehe, well thats a story I gotta ask another day, after I get cleaned I’m heading to the Candy Kingdom to talk with Bonnie… Huntress, Sakura, want to join in?, pretty sure Finn is there so you can say hi to your future mate Hun and I can introduce Sakura to Bonnie as well.” Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Sakura blinks in surprise as Huntress chuckled.

“Fine by me. Bet he’ll be very happy to see me.” Huntress said with a smirk.

“Hehe, double that with me around… so Saky… you interested in coming with us?” Marceline said while Wisp cooed at the nickname Marceline gave Sakura.

Sakura blushes at the nickname as the trio looks at her.

“S-Sure.”

“Great, guess that means its more fun times while we bath in a nearby lake to relax, cleaning spells are fine but nothing beats an actual shower or bath… right ladies?” Marceline said while she looks at Wisp and Huntress.

“Oh indeed, and thanks to special masks that we wear, we won’t have to worry about removing them anytime soon while we get cleaned, I’ll wash Sakura’s back, Huntress, can you wash Marcelines?” Wisp said while Marceline chuckles at how peppy Wisp was.

“Hehe, no problem with that. Marceline?” Huntress said with a smirk.

“I don’t mind, we would get cleaned no matter what so we can take our time with cleaning one anothers backs.” Marceline said while she smirks at the group.

“Right, let's get going girls, who knows we may run into some water Nymphs who would be happy to help clean us off for a good time.” Wisp said with a smile on her face when she gestured for everyone to follow her after Marceline gathered her clothes… Wisp, Sakura, and Huntress didn’t need them here and even if they did they could just form clothing from vines or leaves.

As the trio followed Wisp, Sakura blushes for a moment as she still couldn’t believe what was happening before thinking.

_ ‘Oh Glob… this was something I wasn’t ready for. Sure the sex with Marceline is great but the dating part is what got me nervous. Would this Bubblegum like me even if she and Marceline are supposedly dating? But there’s also the fact that Marceline is in a relationship with Finn same as Huntress even though they’re not bonded yet.’ _

Meanwhile as The 3 Nymphs and the Vampire Queen left the area...

**Candy Kingdom/ Candy Castle/ ???**

“YOU DID WHAT TO MARCELINE AND SHE SAID WHAT!?” Bubblegum yelled at Lemongrab while he covered his nonexistent ears while Finn and Phoebe, who were still there were stunned at what they just heard.

Lemongrab then uncovered his ears while he waits for the ringing to stop while everyone looks at Bubblegum and she blushed when she realized what had happened while they all stood in the lab… even the Marceline lemon clone fidgets in the tank nearby while a few Minerva bots sush her.

“H-Hehe… sorry.” Bubblegum said while Lemongrab cleared his throat.

“Like I said Mother… thanks to you apparently mixing in Why wolf brain matter into my lemon head, I seem to have a split personality now and he tried to have his way with Marceline, but she proved too tough and pretty much… and as she would put it… drained me and drained my balls dry… got this and everything to prove it.” Lemongrab said when he pulled out the note and showed his chest which had the whip welt on it still… faded but still there.

Everyone blinked when they saw the mark before Finn takes the letter and looks at it over before looking at Bubblegum.

“It’s legit PB.” He said before giving her the note.

Bubblegum takes the note while Lemongrab watched as her eyes widen when this was Marceline’s handwriting no doubt.

“As you can probably read mother, thanks to you I maybe alive but I have a new issue, and it seems the first Lemongrab was somehow integrated into the Why wolf brain matter, maybe it was to allow me to… use my equipment properly, but I’m hoping you can help me fix this and I can still… perform on my own terms since I would like to remember my time in the bedroom since I now have four other lemon women to please since I need training… Marceline outlasted me and she never seemed satisfied, and if I can’t please her, what hope do I have to please my soon to be possible lemonbride.” Lemongrab said while he looks at the tank with the lemon clone of Marceline who was still developing in the tank and had closed eyes, currently she looked like the child self of Marceline but a bit smaller as well… still a big growth compared to earlier.

Though they did blinked when they heard about the part with the four lemon ladies.

“W-Wait… you have four lemon ladies?” Phoebe asked.

“Indeed, I’m sure the reason Finn here can more than satisfy you all is because all of you have helped trained him to last long enough in the bedroom, or am I wrong since Finn here seems to have Mother, Marceline, The Flame Queen, Huntress, and possibly others if said women have lovers of their own on their side of things.” Lemongrab said while he looked thoughtful.

Finn, Bubblegum and Phoebe blushes a bit since it was true.

“But still, if you have those women, why not make one of them your Queen?” Finn said.

“That is a contingency if this clone doesn’t work out, and its more like I will need an heir if all else fails since I or the Lemongrabs before me seem… easy to die, tell me Human, while I may look like the former Lemongrabs, do I seem like them?, I wouldn’t force a woman into something she doesn’t want but outside of Lemon people, my socials skills are for a lack of better words… suckish… so my people picked out the person they thought would be the best women for me and I excluded mother from that list for obvious reasons… point being, I wouldn’t force a woman into this situation without reason and Marceline should be here by now, she said she was visiting that Huntress Wizard woman who you seem to fancy so I don’t get why its taking her so long to get here.” Lemongrab said when he didn’t see why she would be late.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Wait she is?” He said.

“Well that’s what she told me, unless something kept her there I don’t see why someone of her caliber with flying speed would be delayed.” Lemongrab said with a shrug of his shoulders while chucking was heard at the door.

“Well its interesting that you should ask about us.” Marceline’s voice was heard while the doors to the lab opened and Marceline, Huntress, and to the others, a strange Wood Nymph Hybrid walked into the room, or floats into the room in Marceline’s case.

“Marceline.” Bubblegum said before coming over and hugs her girlfriend.

“Hehe, hey Bonnie, sorry I’m late in getting here, ran into Hun and had some fun with this cutie here, her name is Sakura and I may take her out on a few dates since we talked and she may pal around Lemonbutts place so the place won’t feel so lemony.” Marceline said out of the blue while she pats Bubblegum on the back when she returned the hug.

Bubblegum blinked when she heard that name as Finn and Phoebe did before looking at the hybrid next to Huntress.

Sakura gulps before waving a bit at the new people.

“H-Hello.”

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

“And don’t worry, not sure what Lemonbutt told you but aside from a split personality thing which I easily overpowered, guys been surprisingly gentlemen like… definite upgrade from that bastard Ash, help fix that split personality thing and Lemongrab will be a real catch to other ladies… guy hasn’t used his sound sword on me or taken me to that reconditioning chamber I heard about and even got me a personal room that I can use, though definitely needs a new paint job.” Marceline said while Lemongrab clears his throat.

“Well again that can be talked about later.” Lemongrab said while Marceline chuckles a bit.

“Hehe, yeah but figured I should let the others here know about that so they don’t think I’m a prisoner or something.” Marceline said with a surprisingly relaxed grin on her face.

Lemongrab was silent as Huntress chuckled before she walked towards Finn.

“Hey Finn. Happy to see me?” She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed a bit while he rubbed the back of his head.

“Y-Yeah Hun… you doing good?” Finn said while Marceline got a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Oh she sure has, was getting some… ingredients from Sakura’s trent father and left them so Sakura and I could catch up and have some fun together before Hun and Sakura’s mother pretty much gave Sakura the real pounding of her life.” Marceline said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Sakura blushes brightly as Phoebe, Finn and Bubblegum were a bit surprised at this info.

“Seriously?” Phoebe said.

“Hehe, yup… guy has many tentacle cocks and everything, may have to give him a spin next time I’m around, oh and Finn, we also talked and in case none of us are around and you get a bit frisky and Sakura’s near you, feel free to give her a call for a good time… hehe… same to you Bonnie, Phoebe, lets just say that Sakura can grow a surprising dick and needs practice for bigger sizes but long story short… vine like cock growth… so wiggles in all the right ways.” Marceline said while she smirks at Finn, Phoebe, and Bubblegum.

Said trio was blushing brightly as did Sakura as Huntress chuckles at their reactions.

“Well anyway I came to crash here for the night so Bonnie wouldn’t worry about me and probably alter between here and Lemonbutt’s pad so he can rest and recover after what I put him through, so Sakura why not get to know the others since you’ll be seeing them a lot… I’m going to take a nap for now since I didn’t get to rest much after what you, Hun, your mother and I did earlier.” Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face before she kissed Bonnie on the lips and when she passed by Sakura, kissed her on the lips as well for a moment before she floats away from everyone which left things quiet for a moment though Lemongrab did break the silence.

“Well… that was enlightening… seems Finn’s ladies increase by one with Sakura being Marceline’s woman and since Marceline is Finn’s technically… that would be by proxy… interesting logic.” Lemongrab said when he wasn’t phased much by this though considering Sakura would be stopping by… it did cause Lemongrab to get a thoughtful look on his face when he had a few… interesting ideas for later.

Sakura blinks a bit as did Finn and everyone else before Bubblegum walls over to the hybrid.

“Well… despite the surprise, it’s lovely to meet you Sakura. Hopefully you and I will get along well along with Phoebe and Finn.” She said with a kind smile.

Though before Sakura could say anything, Lemongrab did put in his two cents.

“Yes but didn’t you two just meet?, knowing how you are I thought you would have gotten onto Marceline about this new woman in this relationship since she is new and you don’t know how long she knew Marceline.” Lemongrab said while he had a curious look on his face since this was a calm moment for Bubblegum it seems.

Finn and the rest looked at the Candy Monarch as Bubblegum facepalm.

“Okay yes, hearing about Sakura is news to me and I’m gonna talk things with Marceline later. So until then I’ll use this time to get to know Sakura and since Marceline trusts her, then I shall too.”

Though Huntress did raise a hand to get everyone’s attention.

“And just to put in some defense for both Marceline and Sakura on my end, I heard that Sakura met Marceline during one of the concerts that Marceline had and Sakura was at first helping Marceline relax for VIP tickets and things just picked up from there… she knew Marceline for half a year and Marceline could have been hooking up with Sakura to see how she would do in the future with the others… as you can see even for Wood Nymphs, Sakura is a bit on the shy side.” Huntress said while she glanced at Sakura to see how she was doing so far.

Sakura was blushing brightly at this but it seems she believes that the hybrid was making trouble for most.

Though Phoebe, gathering some courage, walked over to Sakura and with a smile, held a hand out for her to take.

“Hey there, I’m Phoebe the Queen of the Fire Kingdom, nice to meet you.” Phoebe said to try and help break the ice.

Sakura blinks when she saw the Flame Queen this close.

“N-Nice to meet you. W-Wish I could shake your hand but well…” She said as Sakura didn’t want to offend Phoebe.

Phoebe just smiles when she surprised Sakura when she quickly gripped Sakura’s hand and shakes it.

“No worries, Bubblegum made a special ring I wear which makes it so I won’t burn anyone on command now as you can see.” Phoebe said while her warm body was felt by Sakura.

Sakura was surprised that she wasn’t burning as she actually held a flame elemental’s had for the first time.

“W-Wow.”

Though Lemongrab did place his hand on Phoebe’s shoulder.

“Hmmm… indeed… seems Mother can pretty much mess with the laws of Physics to this extent, should be easy for me to get her help since she can do something as amazing as this.” Lemongrab said while he had his free hand on his chin.

Most sweatdropped at Lemongrab as Bubblegum cleared her throat a bit.

“Yes well. Hopefully I should find the root of the problem and take care of it properly so nothing like this happens again.”

“Hopefully, and lets hope a Lemongrab 4 won’t have to be made in the future… but for now, I believe mother and I should talk in detail about this before I turn in to rest.” Lemongrab said while he lets Phoebe’s shoulder go and looks at Bubblegum.

“Very well. Phoebe, Finn and Huntress, hope you don’t mind but this needs to be done privately. If you guys want to, you can show Sakura around the kingdom while getting to know her.” Bubblegum said.

The others nod at Bubblegum when she gave them a look that was all business and everyone rushed out of the room to give the tour which left Lemongrab and Bubblegum alone in the room for now while the door closed as the scene fades to black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Relief for All

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking while looking over at some old ideas.** **   
** **   
** **“Back again to another old story.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah, a dusty tome in our backlog of work, hopefully we can dust more off as time goes on but for now we should give a slight recap, mind doing the honors Atomsk?” TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**“Sure thing.” He said before looking at the readers.** **   
** **   
** **“So last chapter, Lemongrab wakes up after his time with Marceline. But it seems he’s gonna need to step up and get some training done if he plans to impress Marceline in tier 15. Luckily he recruited some lemon ladies to help him out with that but first, he needs to see Bubblegum due to his mix personality problem. Lastly we have a nice flashback with Marceline and our favorite hybrid Sakura.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yup, its been awhile so my memory is a little hazy, but the reason for the tier 15 training is because Marceline overpowered even the dominant Lemongrab but also got a secret assassin or guard like lady, the daughter of the captain of the Lemonguard, a maid, and a Librarian for Lemongrab’s harem… as long as Lemongrab doesn’t do anything too forceful… unlike with Marceline who is pretty much a demonic Globess on Ooo and could slap Lemongrab around, the maid and the other lemon ladies are not so things will have to be worked on carefully, and hopefully Bubblegum can patch up Lemongrab so he won’t go into his other Lemongrab persona, maybe a limiter of sorts.” TME said while he grins at the readers when things were starting to come back to him.**

**“Yeah that can work and who knows, we may put something a bit more unsuspecting in the story later on.” Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

**“Yup, but why spoil the surprise, this was just more or less a recap since its been awhile, for now lets get into the story… Atomsk want to do the honors and pick where it starts?, Lemongrab’s fortress or the Candy kingdom?” TME said while he gave Atomsk a rare moment to pick the start of the story.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.** **   
** **   
** **“Well in the second chap, Bubblegum was gonna check Lemongrab before the scene faded black so wanna open to that part?”**

**“Sure, like I said you can lead this one in so get the scene set up right to get the readers hooked.” TME said while he didn’t do anything to get the story started.**

**“Okay. Just a reminder to you readers that any flames that you sent won’t affect us and if you’re a guest and made a bad review, just know that you’re all fucking pussies that don’t show courage. And now here’s the chapter.” Atomsk said before the scene fades black before shift to the Candy Kingdom.**

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Castle/ Bubblegum’s lab/ Bubblegum, Lemongrab, Various Minerva bots in cloning section of lab**

“Hmmm… yup, seems those pieces I used really did have a side effect, as long as you are not stressed, you won’t change to your previous aggressive Lemongrab side.” Bubblegum said while she used a special X-Ray to look in Lemongrab’s head without having to pop his skull open.

“I see…” Lemongrab said as he sit still.   
  
“So what can Lemongrab do to not get too stressful?” Minerva said.

“Well aside from not being challenged during sex, he needs to think calming thoughts while I try and brainstorm a way to fix this… I have various options like removing brain matter and using the cells from Lemongrab 3’s 2 side and fill in the gaps, however I’m worried I may not only cause a degree of intelligence decline… but may make him impotent as well since Lemongrab 3’s Lemongrab 1 side is well… mainly focused on his Libido side of his brain.” Bubblegum said when she gave a pretty risky option there though obviously Bubblegum wouldn’t use that.

Lemongrab didn’t like the sound of that as did Minerva.   
  
“Are there any other options?” Lemongrab said.

“Well… there is also various serums and what not that I can try to either suppress that side of you or maybe we could use some kind of therapy to try and reason with that side of you.” Bubblegum said while Minerva speaks up.

“Why not magical help with Huntress and what not?” Minerva said while hoping Bubblegum’s issues with magic wouldn’t cause issues here with stubbornness.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

“Well… despite my issue on that subject, but I guess it’s better than nothing.”

“Yeah, better to have an open mind right?” Minerva said while she smiles at Bubblegum.

“Right… I’ll have someone fetch Huntress.” Bubblegum said before the princess pressed a button on her communicator watch. 

A moment later Peppermint Butler ran into the room.

“You rang Milady?” Peppermint Butler asked when he wondered what kind of request Bubblegum needed him to do.

“Can you bring Huntress Wizard to my lab please Peppermint Butler?” Bubblegum said.

“Very well, I’ll be back soon.” Peppermint Butler said before he left the room and it took him 30 minutes to bring Huntress back while she looks confused at the abrupt summons.

“Pardon me but I brought Milady Huntress.” Peppermint Butler said while Huntress looks at Bubblegum.

“Yeah… I don’t know why though, mind explaining things on why I was brought here?” Huntress said before she noticed Lemongrab.

“Yo.” Was all Huntress said to Lemongrab.

“Hello.” Lemongrab said.

“Yes, well the reason why I had you summoned Huntress was to ask you for some assistance.” Bubblegum said.

“Assistance?, how could I help you when you have your brain and tech here?” Huntress asked while she wondered what Bubblegum could want.

“Well we were wondering if there was a way you can suppress Lemongrab’s wild side with some magical therapy.” Bubblegum said.

“Well depends… you going to try and spy on that session to try and learn those secrets?... I know we are friendly but still, Wizard secrets… going to need to visit Lemongrabs home and see how badly this wild side is before I decide to help or not, and even if I can, it may take time depending on what I find out and what ingredients I need to help fix this.” Huntress said while she raised an eyebrow at Bubbelgum like she was saying… are you high or something?

Minerva and Lemongrab blinked a bit after hearing that.

“I’m not gonna spy. Don’t know why you say that and no reason to bring it up. Anyway… if money is needed for the ingredients I’ll help supply you some.” Bubblegum said.

“Very well… oh and by the way, heard from Phoebe and Finn that you had a habit of spying in the past so can’t be too careful, will still head to Lemongrab’s tomorrow to see how wild this wildside is so I’ll bring birth control just in case.” Huntress said before she looks at Lemongrab.

“See you later.” Huntress said before she starts walking out of the room while her hips swayed a bit, she went without he cloak for now and it was hard to tell if that sway was all natural or she was doing that to tease Lemongrab while she walked out if the room and closed the door.

Lemongrab had an interested look when he watched Huntress’s ass move.

Minerva looks at Bubblegum with a raised eyebrow.

“So you like to spy on people now?” She said.

Bubblegum chuckles nervously and cleared her throat.

“Well… I used to do that… but I destroyed my spy network long ago.” Bubblegum said while she looks nervous while Lemongrab shakes his head at his mother’s antics.

“I’m surprised at you mother. You teach me of the right and wrong doings but you yourself did a bad thing.” Lemongrab said.

Bubblegum really looked nervous and she would have countered about Lemongrab 1’s actions but kept her trap shut since this was Lemongrab 3, a mix of 1 and 2.

“Look… let’s just forget that the spy thing was brought up.” Bubblegum said.

“Right…” Minerva said while she sent a signal to have her bots out of Bubblegum’s sight check to see if any changes were made to them while they were charging and deactivated to help speed up the charging.

“Okay, since Huntress is gonna find the ingredients, might as well see how the clone is coming along.” Bubblegum suggested.

“Very well, let's get going so Lemongrab can see his soon to be Vampire like lemony bride in the works.” Minerva said while she giggles at the tease to Lemongrab.

Lemongrab may have blushed from that before getting up.   
  
“Y-Yes… Let’s see how my soon to be bride is doing.”

This caused the trio to enter the cloning section of the lab and Lemongrab saw his bride to be developing in the tank and she was floating there in the fetal position, she was quickly growing and developing but at this point in time, she was still more or less child sized and had long hair trailing down her back while some kind of device floated around the clones head, she had yellowish skin and what not and had small bumps on her shoulders which were the only lemony part seen on the clones body so this clone would look a lot like Marceline once fully grown but different enough to not be mistaken for her. ( **Unless there is a Shadow the Hedgehog for Sonic moment… seriously how did that kind of plot get by?)**

“As you can see, while we are working on the clone, we are also using a special device to not only give her basic knowledge and what not, but Marceline’s memories as well, I can explain how I got that one later but right now the clone is pretty much aging at a accelerated rate and will slow as she reaches adulthood, in order to make stable clones, the clones have to be made just right or there would be issues like horrible mutations or accelerated aging until the clone turns into dust, I can explain more but Lemongrab, while you can approach the tank, try and not do anything that could disturb the clone, this is a delicate matter and the clone won’t be ready for awhile, this isn't like making a Candy person or another you who were all artificially made to begin with.” Bubblegum said and tried to not insult Lemongrab with the Artificial thing she just said.

Lemongrab seem to understand what Bubblegum said before he carefully approaches the tank to get a better look at the clone.

All the clone did was float there while various cord were connected to its body and right now she looked like a real beauty in the making and once fully grown would rival Marceline in looks… honestly Lemongrab may have his work cut out for him if other lemon males or females wanted to try and wow the Lemon Marceline or as the take said, Lemonline.  **(Placeholder name for the clone, thought it up just now, play on words for the Lemonlime soda… or by one word change with N for M.)**

Lemongrab turns around to look at Bubblegum.

“You’re doing good Mother.” He said which meant that he was liking the clone.

“Thanks, I tried to make her different enough to be her own person but close enough Marceline’s looks so that there won’t be issues with her beauty… just a reminder but while she will be made to be like Marceline, she will be her own person so again, try and not force her to do anything, if she doesn’t like you romantically, try asking her out at a later time after starting out as friends, no one said relationships were made in a day after all.” Bubblegum said to give Lemongrab 3 some words of wisdom.

Lemongrab was thoughtful after hearing that.   
  
“I will keep that in mind.”

“Good, because I’ll be giving the clone information on your condition and augmenting her strength later down the line so that she had more access to Marceline’s Vamperic strength, Lemonline will need it in case that other side of you tries to force him… you… your body… onto her.” Bubblegum said being straight with Lemongrab… as he is now, he could be a danger to the clone so the added info and strength would help her in the long run.

Lemongrab lightly frowns.   
  
“I understand Mother but I’m sure it can be fixed.”

“And I’m sure it can, but try and consider this… it could take awhile to do so, especially if you want to make sure that you are still well… you at the end of this… makes sense right?” Bubblegum said while she tried to reason with Lemongrab so he could calm down and think of the long term effects of this slow therapy/healing for him.

Lemongrab was quiet before sighing.

“Indeed.” He said since he didn’t want to cause any more issues.

“Right… anyway we should get out of here, doubt you had anything to eat after getting into the Candy Kingdom right?” Bubblegum said while she smiles at Lemongrab to try and change the subject to a better one to help brighten the mood.

Lemongrab felt his stomach for a moment.

“Perhaps a good meal will be acceptable now.”

“Indeed, lets get going, Minerva do you want to join us to join in on the conversation?” Bubblegum said while Minerva smiles.

“Sure, though just to let you know I am able to eat, I have a biodegradable based fuel system if I am unable to get to a charging station, its an upgrade I’m willing to test… helps me feel… more… human if that makes sense.” Minerva said while she gave Bubblegum a weak smile when she tried to make herself more human like.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised after hearing that before lightly smiling.

“Well nothing wrong with that so let’s go.”

The trio then left the room while one of the Minerva bots look at the others with half lidded looks.

“All in favor of getting a inspection later before we return home to make sure that we have no bugs on us?” one of the Minerva bots said while she really hoped she wasn’t bugged.

“I.” The Minerva bots said in unison as they don’t want to be bugged.

Thus the bots resumed their work, if there were bugs they would use it to help in their work as they monitored the Clone’s health while Lemongrab, Bubblegum, and Minerva went to the Dining room to order food.

Bubblegum sighs as she sat down.

“Boy am I starving.” She said.

“Indeed, hope there are plenty of good eats… last I remember from Lemongrab 1 was eating a lot of spicy things… mainly thanks to two pranking kids at the time.” Lemongrab said while he gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

Bubblegum chuckled nervously.

“Well… in my defense, Lemongrab 1 took over my kingdom and was locking up my people.” She said.

“Hmmm… fair enough… though to make sure I’m not having flashbacks from my Lemongrab 1 days, I’ll have the least spiciest thing here.” Lemongrab 3 said while he gave Bubblegum a look that said he was watching her while Minerva chuckles a bit while she kept out of the conversation.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

“I’ll make sure that your meal isn’t spicy.” She said before a moment later, the royal waiter shows up.

“Hello everyone. Can I start you off with some drinks first?” The waiter said with a smile.

“Yes, may I please have some sweet tea?” Lemongrab said while Minerva smiles at the waiter.

“I’ll have some lemonnnnevermind I’ll have some soda, any type is fine.” Minerva said while Lemongrab narrowed his eyes at the Lemon part.

“I’ve got my eye on you.” Lemongrab said while he gave the I’m watching you gesture.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

“I’ll have some tea please.”

“Okay… and for the gentleman?” The waiter said.

“Thought I just said Sweet Tea, Mother is your servant hard of hearing?” Lemongrab said while he raised an eyebrow at the waiter.

The waiter jolted before looking at his writing.

“Oh dear sorry. I’m new here.” The waiter said while feeling nervous.

“Hmmm… well as long as you don’t do that again with me, I’ll find your newnes… acceptable…, now get going for our beverages or you taking our orders for meals now?” Lemongrab said while trying to stay calm for now.

The wait was feeling more nervous before Bubblegum help calm things down.

“Just bring our drinks first and we’ll tell you what we want.” She said with a small smile.

The waiter felt a bit relaxed after hearing that.

“Very well your highness.” He said before going to the kitchen.

Once the Waiter was gone, Lemongrab looks at the two.

“So Mother, Finn’s mother Minerva, tell me, how well do you think this clone will work as my bride when she is *Birthed*... will she be able to conceive or will she have the Vampire Queen’s highly infertal state?, no real issue on my end either way but I would like to be able to leave an heir in my untimely death… again.” Lemongrab said while he wondered if a Lemongrab 4 would be in the works in case he needed to be remade from the ground up… he had an odd number of lives over the years.

Bubblegum was thoughtful at the question.

“Well… it’s hard to say but I don’t want to risk things.”

“I see, either you won’t answer since you know the answer would irk me or you won’t answer since you don’t know… well I’ll drop the matter for now Mother since I do have four lemon women back at my home who can help me sire an heir just in case.” Lemongrab said while he relaxed in his chair.

Bubblegum did sigh a bit before the waiter returned and brought the trio their drinks before carefully handing them each one.

Once everyone had their drinks, Lemongrab sipped his tea.

“Hmm… that is… acceptable.” Lemongrab said when he liked the tea that he had.

The waiter sighed in relief as Bubblegum and Minerva enjoyed their drinks.

“Alright, so what would you all like to eat?” He said.

“Well… better make sure to write this down but how about a Turkey and cheese sandwich with mayo, pickles, and lettuce, if you do that, it is acceptable to use either regular or wheat bread.” Lemongrab said while he looks at the Waiter’s eyes.

“G-Gotcha.” The waiter said as he wrote down Lemongrab’s order before looking at the two women.

“And for you princess?” He said.

“Hmmm, I’ll have a chicken salad with light dressing on the side.” Bubblegum said.

The waiter nods his head before looking at Minerva after writing down Bubblegum’s order.

After getting their orders, which from Minerva was chicken with mushrooms and mac and cheese, the waiter ran off to do his job which left the trio alone again.

“So Minerva, how are things at the human village?” Bubblegum said.

“Well its going well, construction is really going smoothly thanks to the banana guards you sent to aid the Minerva bots… though they are more… brawn then brain since they couldn’t even open a pickle jar… when they kept trying to screw it off the wrong way.” Minerva said while she chuckles when she questioned their intelligence.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

“They are good guards. Just wish I made them a bit more intelligent.”

“Indeed, one even walked right into a wall when no one told it to do so… I wonder why you made them so… simple…” Minerva said while she tried to be as kind as possible when she called the Banana guards simple.

Bubblegum sighs.

“I guess I was trying to be careful and what I made. Last time I did that, three people that I consider family tried to get rid of me when I was little. Which was a very long time ago. But now one of them has gained my trust after the war.”

“I see, and what will you do now?, raise their intelligence a little bit?” Minerva said when she wondered how the Banana guards would be improved from here on out.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

“I guess… but can’t go too much. Don’t want anything to go wrong.”

"Well you don't have to do it much, just enough so that the guards can tell left from right." Minerva said while she sat back in her chair.

“Right.” Bubblegum said before taking a sip of her tea.

The food came shortly after which resulted in Lemongrab, Bubblegum, and Minerva having a pretty calm meal together and after everything was done, the scene showed Lemongrab in a guestroom that Bubblegum was letting him use so he could head back home tomorrow fully refreshed… and get examined by Huntress there.

“Make sure you sleep well Lemongrab. Last thing I want is for something happening to you.” Bubblegum said.

"Hmm, thank you, see you tomorrow Mother." Lemongrab said before he fell asleep.

Bubblegum lightly smiles before she quietly closed the door after exiting out.

When that happened, she turned to see Minerva smiling at her. 

“Hope things are going as well as they go later when we do the therapy thing with Lemongrab and hope Huntress can help… though considering that I can sense your stress levels being pretty high, mind if I help you relax?, being a robot does have its uses after all.” Minerva said while she teased Bubblegum with a small smile.

Bubblegum blushes a bit after that.   
  
“Well... I do need to feel less stressed.”

“Well lets get going, with the way things are going with the clone, 3 other Minerva bots will be heading to your room while the others monitors things… besides there is this upgrade I’m wanting to test so I hope my son doesn’t get jealous for having fun with you.” Minerva said while she teased Bubblegum when she slapped Bubblegum on the ass after she passed her and her own ass swayed as she walked from Bubblegum.

Bubblegum jolts at first from that action before blushing brightly as she follows Minerva.   
  
When she did, she looks at Minerva and had various thoughts… like how would she even get pleased or would Finn and Marceline get the wrong idea?... though one thing was certain… seems Bubblegum would have a lot of fun if this *Upgrade* of Minerva’s worked well with her.

_ ‘Glob… really hope Finn and Marceline don’t get the wrong idea here. But what kind of upgrade does Minerva have in mind?’  _ Bubblegum thought.

Though seems she would get her answer when she and Minerva made it to the bedroom and saw about 3 minerva’s working to make the room presentable though the bed was left untouched for obvious reasons though Minerva smirks at Bubblegum a moment later.

“Don’t worry, I had a bot go to Marceline and Finn and though Finn is a little unnerved when he heard a mom of his talking about having her own fun… Marceline say go nuts, she is pretty much giving Lemongrab a good time so can’t complain if you want to have a good time with me.” Minerva said with a grin as the other bots grin at Bubblegum while one held the shower door open for her.

“Please enter, I’ll help wash your back while the others get the room suitable for the fun.” the minerva bot said while she smiles at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly again after hearing that.

“O-Okay.” She said before she enters the bathroom.

The Minerva bot followed after Bubblegum and while Minerva heard the shower going, Minerva smirks at the other bots.

“So ladies… ready with the new *Upgrade*?... no bugs or faults in this kind of system?” Minerva said when she checked each bot for a moment since even if they were all made the same, there could be differences in the build and programming for unexpected bugs.

“It’s all set up.” One of the bots said with a thumbs up.

“Good, lets get undressed then.” Minerva said before she and her bots start to strip.

As the Minvera bots strip, each had a different style of body.

One bot had a nice hourglass figure with C-D size breasts. Another bot has B size breasts but has nice plump ass.

Another was more well rounded with Pure C cup breasts and a decent ass though the main Minerva that talked had a figure that was more stacked with E cup breasts and wide hips, seems her own customized bot was made like this for seduction reasons, made to support the weight as well since this model of Minerva was a bit on the Thicc side.

“Alright. Let’s commence the upgrade.” Minerva said.

This caused the bots to smirk before they activate the upgrade which was in a simple matter… them forming a cock on their bodies above their pussies thanks to some nanotechnology that was made, they were all above the 9 inch range with the largest being a foot long with the Thicc version of Minerva.

Minerva grins at the results.

“Excellent. Now all we need is a certain Bubblegum princess.” She said as she eyes the bathroom door.

She got a signal a couple minutes later to show that Bubblegum was done and that the bots should get in position which they did a moment later when they all sat on the bed and wait for Bubblegum to exit the bathroom.

It took a bit before Bubblegum exited out the bathroom with a robe on.

“Ah, nothing like a nice warm shower.”

“Indeed, gets all the sweat out of the way for a nice sweet smell.” Minerva said while she grins at Bubblegum on the bed to get her attention.

Bubblegum did look before her eyes widened at what she saw which was 4 Minerva bots with special upgrades.

“Hey there… eyes up here.” Minerva teasingly said when she gestured for Bubblegum to look upwards.

Bubblegum blushes bright when she was caught staring.

“S-Sorry.”

“No problem, though if you are going to be staring at us, might as well see your body before we please it greatly.” Minerva said while the Minerva bot who had yet to undress moved to grip the shoulders of Bubblegum’s robe so it wouldn’t fall when Bubblegum removes it.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing before gulping as she removes her robe which reveals her nude body.

The Minerva bots lick their lips when they look Bubblegum up and down before the petite one gestured for Bubblegum to approach the bed.

Bubblegum gulps before she approaches the bed.

A moment later one of the bots gripped her wrist and pulled her in on top of her and surprisingly kissed her on the lips, a moment later the other bots moved to lick, kiss, and tease other parts of Bubblegum’s body like her breasts, pussy, neck, and stomach.

Bubblegum was surprised at these actions as she muffles into the kiss as her body shudders.

A moment later, the Thicc Minerva bot moved to Bubblegum’s pussy and really starts to eat her out when she licked at her sweet folds, she could get why Finn was pretty addicted to this pussy, was so sweet to eat.

Bubblegum jolts before she starts groaning from having her pussy eaten out.

Thicc Minerva looked amused before she sucked on Bubblegum’s bud and used her tongue to lick it intensly… her tongue even vibrates as well which really got a reaction from Bubblegum.

Bubblegum groans more thanks to that action before she starts to moan as other parts of her body continues to get teased.

This went on for a bit while Thicc Minerva had her vibrating tongue enter Bubblegum’s folds and she ate her out more and more until…

Bubblegum groans a bit loud before she climaxed on the Thicc Minerva’s tongue.

That caused Thicc Minerva to lap up the juices while she waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm.

Bubblegum kept on climaxing for about 15 seconds before she taps off.

That caused the Minerva Bots to move off Bubblegum while Thicc Minerva got on her knees and stroked her cock.

“So… ready to get fucked?” Minerva said with some real dirty talk coming Bubblegum’s way.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw the Thicc Minerva’s cock.

“Y-Yes.” She said.

“Good… doubt I need to do much with a pussy this experienced so…” Minerva said while she moved to aim her cock at Bubblegum’s folds and she pushed herself balls deep in no time and busts into Bubblegum’s womb a moment later and Minerva groans from the feeling when she could feel the pleasure.

“O-Oh… FUCK!” Bubblegum groans when she felt the inside of her pussy stretching.

Minerva groans more from the tight feeling before she starts to fuck Bubblegum when she placed her hands on Bubblegum’s breasts.

Bubblegum groans a few times before she starts to moan from having her breasts squeezed.

A couple minutes pass and Bubblegum felt the bed shift before two Minerva’s moved to have Bubblegum stroke them off while the final one moved to squat over Bubblegum’s head so Bubblegum could take her cock into her mouth.

Bubblegum lightly gags before she starts sucking the Minerva bot’s cock while stroking off the two bots’s cocks.

The three bots moan from the feeling and the Thicc Minerva fucked Bubblegum harder at the sight while wondering what she was thinking right now as her cock barraged Bubblegum’s pussy.

_ ‘Oh fuck! This is so intense. Never thought I would be in this predicament with Finn’s mom and yet... it feels so good!’  _ Bubblegum thought as she groans and moans more while pleasing the other 3 Minerva bots.

This went on for a bit while the 4 Minerva’s enjoyed themselves while Thicc Minerva’s cock starts to throb in Bubblegum’s pussy while the others throb in her mouth and hands.

Bubblegum groans as she felt this before doubling her efforts as she suck the Minerva bot’s cock harder while stroking the other two bots’s cocks faster.

A moment later, the Minerva Bot’s groan before they climaxed hard in Bubblegum’s pussy, mouth, and breasts when the bots ejaculate synthetic sperm and in large quantities.

Bubblegum moans loudly before she climaxed a bit hard on the Thicc Minerva Bot’s cock while feeling her body getting covered in cum.

It took a bit for the four bots to finish climaxing and when they did, they moved off or out of Bubblegum so she could take a moment to breath while the 5th bot moved to clean her off with a wet towel.

Bubblegum pants a bit as she took a moment to recover while blushing a bit.

Thicc Minerva chuckles while she looks at the Minerva who got the blowjob.

“So how was her mouth?, pretty good?, her pussy felt very nice on my cock.” Minerva teased while she stroked her juice and faux sperm covered cock.

The bot chuckled.   
  
“Oh her mouth felt good. All warm and moist.” She said.

“Nice… what do you say you and I give her a real pounding with me taking her sweet ass and you get her pussy?... don’t worry you two, you’ll have fun in a moment, just want to get the princess stretched enough to not feel pain.” Thicc Minerva said while she grins at her doubles.

The two bots chuckled.   
  
“No problem here. We got plenty of time.” One bot said.

“Good… so your highness… ready for another round of fucking fun?” Minerva teased while she grins at Bubblegum as she recovered.

“Y-Yes.” Bubblegum said as she blushes from the look.

“Good.” Minerva said before the scene showed Thicc Minerva and Petite Minerva lifting Bubblegum on and off their cocks while Thicc Minerva was fucking Bubblegum’s ass, she moans from how tight Bubblegum was and enjoyed the feeling she missed in such a long time.

The Minerva bot groans as she was enjoying the feel of Bubblegum’s pussy as Bubblegum was groaning and moaning from the pleasure.

The other two Minerva bots were lightly stroking themselves off at the sight while Thicc Minerva used a hand to smack Bubblegum on the ass a few times to get her worked up more.

“Gah!” Bubblegum yelps from that action which caused her holes to tighten on both Minerva’s cocks.

This caused the two Minerva’s to groan when they felt that and fucked Bubblegum harder, the Petite Minerva facing Bubblegum just kissed her a moment later while she keeps on fucking Bubblegum hard and fast.

Bubblegum moans into the kiss before she actually starts kissing back after wrapping her legs around the bot.

This caused the two Minerva bots to fuck Bubblegum harder and faster while the other two Minerva bots stroked themselves off more while the two bots with bubblegum could feel her getting closer and closer until….

Bubblegum moans in the Minerva bot’s mouth as the Candy Monarch’s holes tightens around the duo’s cocks before climaxing.

Thus caused the two bots to groan while they filled Bubblegum’s holes with sperm, they wait for Bubblegum to recover so they could continue.

After about 20 seconds, Bubblegum taps off while waiting for the two bots to ride out their orgasms.

After that happened, the bots changed so that the two that were left out traded places with the Thicc bot and the Petite bot and one was getting sucked off while the other fucked Bubblegum’s ass and spitroasts her on their cocks when she was bent over on the floor and had to use her hands on the Minerva bots hips she was sucking off to not fall to the ground.

Bubblegum gags and groans as she sucked the bot’s cock.   
  
“O-Oh fuck. Her mouth feels so good.” One Minerva bot said.

“Y-You got to try her ass out then after… fuck so tight, either she never gets loose or this is just her being warmed up… either way I’m not complaining.” The other Minerva bot said while she smacked Bubblegum’s ass more as she fucked it.

Bubblegum groans from that action which caused her to suck the Minerva bot’s cock harder as Bubblegum’s ass tightens around the other Minerva bot’s dick.

This made the two bots groan while they fucked Bubblegum harder and harder… though something slipped into the window which got Thicc Minerva’s attention and though she readied a blaster from her hand, she lowered the weapon when Marceline formed from her small bat form.

“Marceline!, Glob I nearly blasted you, thought you were with Finn and the others.” Thicc Minerva said while Marceline eyed her figure.

Marceline chuckled.   
  
“Well good thing I’m not Finn otherwise, he be washing his eyes out. I’m just checking to see how things are with Bonnie though I already know the answer to that.” She said while smirking.

Minerva rolled her eyes and had her blaster go back into her body.

“Oh haha, you going to undress if you stick around or you just going to watch?” Minerva said when she didn’t like that part with Finn seeing her like this and wanted to see how Marceline would react.

Marceline chuckled.   
  
“Like you gotta ask.” She said before she starts stripping off her clothes.

Minerva and the Petite bot watched as Marceline removed her clothing until she was nude.

“Not bad, being immortal gave you a good figure it seems.” Thicc Minerva said while she smirks at Marceline’s nude body.

“Hehe, you have no idea.” Marceline said before doing a nice pose.

This caused the two bots to smirk.

“Alright, so want to get fucked or want to do the fucking?” Minerva asked while she placed her hands on her hips, huge cock VS wide hips and breasts on the Thicc version of Minerva… or the Petite one for a tighter hole it seems... choices choices....

“Hmmm… decisions… decisions…” Marceline said before grinning.   
  
“How about both?” She said.

The Minerva bots chuckle and a moment later, Marceline was now fucking the dickless Thicc bot up the ass while the Petite Minerva bot fucked Marceline’s pussy with surprising force in her thrusts.

Marceline grunts and groans from having her pussy fucked while making sure to give the Thicc Minvera’s ass the works before Marceline starts spanking it.

“F-Fuck!, you trying to break this models ass!... do that again!, need to give this model a real stress test!” Thicc Minerva said with a lustful look in her robotic eyes.

Marceline was a bit surprised before grinning.   
  
“With pleasure!” She said before she really got serious on fucking Thicc Minerva’s ass.

Thicc Minerva groans from that and thrusts her ass against Marceline’s thrusts while the petite Minerva fucked Marceline harder which showed her strength was greater then a normal person being a robot and all that.

Marceline groans a few times before she tightens her pussy around the petite Minerva’s cock while giving the Thicc Minerva’s ass a serious pounding.

Minerva grits her teeth while she wondered what Marceline was thinking as Marceline fucked her ass more, with each thrust her ass ripples from each impact… honestly it was hard to tell if Minerva was a robot or not given how human she was acting right now.

_ ‘D-Damn!... First time I’m fucking a robot who happens to be a replica of Finn’s mom. But I will say she has a very tight ass. Can fuck this one all day if I want to.’  _ Marceline thought.

Thicc Minerva just continues to moan while Bubblegum, after getting over her pleasure high noticed Marceline in the room finally and saw her fucking and getting fucked by Minerva bots.

_ ‘Marceline?!... when did she come in?’  _ Bubblegum thought as she was still sucking the Minerva bot’s cock.

Marceline noticed Bubblegum looking at her and winked at Bubblegum while she fucked Thicc Minerva harder while her pussy gripped the cock of the Petite bot harder and harder until…

Marceline groans a bit loud as she climaxed in the Thicc Minerva Bot’s ass before climaxing on the Petite Minvera’s cock while Bubblegum climaxed on the Minerva Bot’s cock in her ass.

This caused the 4 Minerva bots to groan and the three, two fucking their partners pussy or ass, and the one getting sucked off by Bubblegum to ejaculate again while the Thicc Minerva groans when she came on Marceline’s cock.

Marceline and Bubblegum groans as their climax got stronger for a moment before they tapped off while waiting for their respective partner doubles to tap off.

This didn’t take long when the three Minerva’s with cocks tapped off and the one getting fucked by Marceline calmed down before they pulled free of their respective partners and didn’t look winded… guess being robotic had its advantages and while Marceline had no need to breathe… Bubblegum well…

Bubblegum gasps a bit after the Minerva bot took her cock out as Bubblegum tries to catch her breath.

The Minerva bots smirk when they had their cocks vanish though the Thicc one had hers called again.

“Hey ladies, why not let the Candy Princess give you a good time with a cock of her own while I show Marceline here a good time thanks to the fun that she gave me.” Minerva said while she licked her lips at Marceline.

Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing that.

The Three Minerva bots chuckle before they look at Bubblegum.

“Well your highness… mind bringing out your royal Scepter and we can help polish it?” One Minerva bot teased when she and the other two Minerva bots approached Bubblegum with swaying hips.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly after hearing that before she gets up and then a moment later, Bubblegum summons her cock above her pussy.

A moment later the three Minerva bots got on their knees before they each licked and sucked various parts of Bubblegum’s cock or pussy, the Petite one took the cock down her mouth and throat, the other two worked in turns to lick the cock when it was seen and lick at Bubblegum’s pussy every now and then.

Bubblegum moans a few times from the pleasure she was getting as her toes curled on the floor.

Meanwhile with Thicc Minerva and Marceline… they were 69ing one another while Thicc Minerva ate out Marceline while Marceline deepthroats the robotic cock again and again.

Marceline gags a bit but still didn’t need to breathe as she deepthroats the Thicc Minerva as hard as she can.

Thicc Minerva muffly groans from the feeling but she keeps on eating Marceline out when she found her pussy oddly tasty.

Marceline groans before she uses her tongue to lick the head before using her hand to finger Thicc Minerva’s pussy.

This really caused Thicc Minerva to eat Marceline out more and more as as her orgasm got close, she could feel Marceline’s orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Marceline muffly groans loud before she climaxed on Thicc Minerva’s face as Marceline doubles her efforts on the bot’s cock and pussy.

This caused the Thicc Minerva to squirt and climax from her cock and pussy and she rides out her orgasm while she lapped up Marceline’s juices.

Marceline’s climax got stronger for about 25 seconds before tapping off.

Thicc Minerva tapped off as well and pants for breath to cool her body down and just enjoyed the feeling for now.

Marceline was on the same boat as she uses her mouth to clean Thicc Minerva’s cock.

It took her a minute, Minerva watched as Marceline pulled her head back off Minerva’s cock and after floating upright, gave Minerva an amused look.

“So… got more in the tank to give my ass a good fucking?” Marceline teased while she winked at the Thicc bot.

Thicc Minerva blinked a bit before grinning.

“Oh I have plenty more to give out.”

The scene then showed Marceline on her hands and knees while Thicc Minerva fucked Marceline's ass hard and fast.

Marceline groans and moans as she enjoys having her ass pounded before Marceline had it tightened around Thicc Minerva’s cock.

Thicc Minerva groans through gritted teeth and she used her robotic strength to fuck Marceline harder and smacked Marceline's ass a few times to help her feel better.

Marceline groans from that action before looking at Thicc Minerva.

“C-Come on! Give my ass a serious pounding!” She groans.

Minerva grins and she really fucked Marceline harder to give her what she wanted.

“Fuck yeah!” Marceline groans as she was really enjoying the pleasure as her toes curled on the floor.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum…

She was getting her cock ridden by the Petite Minerva while another Minerva was getting her pussy eaten out and the third one moved to form a cock and was fucking Bubblegum's pussy hard.

Bubblegum was muffly groaning and moaning as she eat out one Minerva bot’s pussy as the Petite Minerva grunts and groans while riding the Candy Monarch’s pussy harder.

For a bit, the three Minerva's please Bubblegum or gets pleased by Bubblegum as her orgasm gets closer and closer until…

The Petite Minerva groans loudly before she climaxed on Bubblegum’s cock.

Bubblegum moans loudly before she climaxed in the Petite Minerva’s pussy as she eat out more of the first Minerva bot’s pussy before Bubblegum climax on the second Minerva bot’s cock.

This sets off the Minerva not getting eaten out and she groans from a climax while the Bot fucking Bubblegum gasped as she came hard inside of Bubblegum… all in all, the ladies ride out their orgasms and tapped off one by one.

Bubblegum was the last to tap off after 30 seconds while lapping up the Minerva bot’s juices.

The final position showed the three of the Four Minerva bots sitting out of this round while The Thicc Minerva bot was getting fucked hard by Bubblegum up the ass and Marceline, who formed her own cock, was fucking the Minerva bot’s pussy as the Minerva bot rides Marceline's cock.

Marceline and Bubblegum grunt and groan as they continue to give Thicc Minerva a serious pounding as Marceline groans from having her pussy ridden.

Minerva moans while Bubblegum surprised Marceline when she moved to kiss the Vampire Queen while she fucked the Minerva bot harder.

Marceline returns the kiss after getting over that surprised look which caused her to fuck Thicc Minerva’s pussy even harder.

This went on for a few minutes as Marceline and Bubblegum fucked Minerva harder before they groan into their kiss and climaxed hard inside of Thicc Minerva with great force.

Thicc Minerva groans loudly before she climaxed hard on the kissing duo’s cocks before said bot climaxed in Marceline’s pussy.

It took a bit before Bubblegum and Marceline tap off and Bubblegum had to pant for breath while she looked tired yet looked relaxed now.

“O-Oh wow.” Bubblegum said as she was enjoying the afterglow.

"H-Hehe… yeah… wow, though you seem pretty tired Bonnie… maybe we should take a nap for now." Marceline said when she wasn't as tired as Bubblegum but her body did get pleasingly sore from all this fun.

“Y-Yeah… we should.” Bubblegum said as she was more tired.

This caused Thicc Minerva to get out from between the duo and left them to cuddle.

"Well you two, all of us are going to get cleaned and get back to work after we get to a charging stand, sleep well you two love birds hehe." Thicc Minerva said before she and the three other Minerva bots went to get to work while The only dressed one helped cover the two Royals with a Blanket and she left the room a moment later.

Sleep well you two.” Minerva said with a smile before leaving room.

This amused Marceline a bit before she looks at Bubblegum.

“So… got an army of sexy robots at your beck and call?, wonder why you never made your own bots before now… aside from that P-Bot thing I heard about but can ask details later.” Marceline said while she hugged Bubblegum a bit to cuddle a little.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

“W-Well I did but was worried that I was gonna get overthrown by my own creation.”

“Well pretty sure if you program them right they won’t do that… besides would be pretty interesting to see how multiple Bonnie’s would do if I flirt with them… hehe wonder if they would spark from overload or something… you seem to be malfunctioning with how red you look right now instead of pink.” Marceline said while she teased Bubblegum and how red she looked right now.

Bubblegum blushes at the thought before chuckling.

“Well knowing you, you can make anyone blush.” She said before hugging Marceline.

“Hehe, you know it, I’m Marceline the blush causing Queen, now lets end the teasing and get to sleep, thanks to what happened I’m a bit tired, going to head back to Lemongrab’s in a few days since a room there will be painted so I don’t want to smell intense smells from Lemon scented paint.” Marceline said before she yawned for a moment.

“Right. Sleep well Marceline.” Bubblegum said before closing her eyes after kissing Marceline on the cheek.

Marceline blushed a little and smiles before she kissed Bubblegum on the forehead.

“Night Bonnie, see you in the morning.” Marceline said before she and Bubblegum snuggle up together while the Minerva bots in the bathroom exit and dressed before they left the room while making sure to be quiet.

**The next morning/ Bubblegum’s throne room**

“Alright Lemongrab, I’ll see you in a few days to see how the room for me and possible my lemon clone will live in for a bit if she wants to hang out there, going to need a few days to let the paint dry so you get why I’m sticking here, besides Hun here will need to have a one on one moment with you while the Therapy happens so doubt you’ll miss me for long hehe.” Marceline said while she floats in front of Lemongrab with the others while Huntress got ready to tag along with Lemongrab while she made sure to have protective charms and what not in her various pockets and what not so she could examine Lemongrab in detail later.

Lemongrab hummed as he was thoughtful.

“I understand. In a few days your room will be good as new, my dear Marceline.”

“Hehe, careful, I’m Bonnie’s lady more or less in the end, you are probably practicing to wow Lemon me huh?” Marceline said with a grin on her face as she placed a hand on Bubblegum’s waist.

Lemongrab chuckled.

“Perhaps… or maybe not.” He said as he smirks at Marceline.

“Hehe well good luck trying to sweep me off my feet, you still need practice with other lemon ladies before trying me, and Bonnie is normally stuck in her lab all day so that should be a good comparison…. Not much experience needed.” Marceline said while she messed with Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes a bit as Lemongrab chuckled.

“Once I improve, I’ll immediately impress you in the bedroom this time.” He said.

“We’ll see, one thing that Bonnie has that you don’t is that she is immortal, we may have fun but we always come back to one another sooner or later… sometimes I can’t get rid of her.” Marceline said before laughing as Bubblegum gave her a half lidded look.

“More like I can’t get rid of you… better watch the taunts because it seems you can’t resist coming back to have fun with me.” Bubblegum said with a rare teasing moment on her end.

Marceline blinked a bit as Lemongrab chuckled again.

“Well then I must be off. See you in three days, dear Marceline. And I hope you don’t do any more spying mother.” He said.

Bubblegum grumbles from that when it seems the spying thing is going to be a main teasing point for many while she facepalms.

Lemongrab looks at Huntress.

“Well then, shall we be off Mrs. Forest Nymph?”

“Indeed… I’ll meet you there, hope you can keep up with me because I don’t take money for my services, can make more with making potions.” Huntress states before she kissed Finn on the cheek.

“See you later Finn, try and not get Sakura knocked up anytime soon, may have only one bond that is between you and I but doesn’t mean you can’t try impregnating her… though I’m pretty sure the Vampire Queen may have an edge here if she wants to claim Sakura as her own, history together those two do.” Huntress said when she smirked at Sakura nearby before she turned into a Hawk and flew away from everyone.

Finn blinked a bit before looking at Sakura as said hybrid was blushing brightly.

Phoebe, who chuckles and reminded everyone she was there, walked up to Finn and lightly punched him on the arm with an amused look on her face.

“Well well well, if Marceline doesn’t have a claim on Sakura you may want to try your hand at that, though seems you are going for a lot of ladies if you staring at Sakura means anything.” Phoebe teased when she grins at Finn.

Finn jolts before chuckling nervously.   
  
“Hehe, oops.”

The others chuckle as well though Marceline looks amused while she had her hand on her chin.

“I don’t know… a cutie like her could be good for me and Bonnie and with a 100% rate of birth if she and I make a bond… could be a good surrogate in the future hehe.” Marceline teased when she grins at Finn.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.   
  
“That almost sounds like a challenge Marcy.” He said with a smirk.

“Hmph, more like a sure win, you got a bond mate already, all I need to do it work my charm and we got as sexy Nymph here for Bonnie and I.” Marceline said with her own smirk as Phoebe stands next to Sakura and looks at her.

“Hehe, looks like you became popular fast with Marceline.” Phoebe said while she smiles at Sakura while Marceline and Finn eye one another in the eyes with amused looks as they chuckle in a funny way.

Sakura blushes brightly.   
  
“Y-Yeah… looks like it.”

Phoebe giggles while looking at Bubblegum to see how she was taking the situation so far.

Bubblegum couldn’t help but giggle at Finn and Marceline’s staring contest but did blush brightly when hearing about having Sakura in the relationship.

Though as that happened, time passed to an hour later with Lemongrab returning home and stepping out of his Carriage and stretched his body.

“Hmmm… that path was… acceptable… relaxing and no bumps.” Lemongrab said before he starts walking towards his fort to get started on requesting painters for Marceline’s room as Huntress looked on from above when she was standing on a nearby tower so she could observe Lemongrab in silence for now.

_ ‘Hmmm, let’s see how Lemongrab is before I get started on the therapy.’  _ Huntress thought.

As she spied on Lemongrab, she noticed someone following her from the shadows and could tell they were pretty stealthy themselves… used to the place here… secret guard or something?

Huntress, as she continues to follow Lemongrab while he did some paperwork and what not calmly to try and keep himself under control greets three of the four ladies in his soon to be harem, the Librarian, the maid, and the Royal Guard captain’s daughter.

Huntress put two and two together after a minute of thinking and could only guess who was following her and after a minute of moving away from Lemongrab and into an empty room, she summoned an arrow and points it backwards when someone stopped short of stabbing Huntress in the throat to avoid getting stabbed in the heart.

“You know, if you are one of Lemongrab’s women, you could have introduced yourself.” Huntress said with a calm tone to her voice when she didn’t need to look at the assassin like guard woman, though while Lemongrab may have mentioned 4 ladies while he was gone, how did Huntress know about her?.

“And what makes you think I’m her?” The assassin said.

“Three reasons really… one, the closer I moved to lemongrab the more you of all those presences that I felt moved towards me which made me slow down… second I heard about four ladies in Lemongrab’s harem, three of which were visited and since he never went to you, I can guess that someone he doesn’t want known is one of those ladies… now you could be her or could be an acquaintance of hers so you could say I’m wrong… but final point is simple… I read your mind with a bit of magic and I know your real name… now we could fight or I could just keep quiet and let me explain why I’m here before you get all stab happy, pretty sure Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, and many others wouldn’t like it if I was was attacked by someone who didn’t get the full picture and attacked me for now reason.” Huntress states like this was a fact.

The assassin was quite as she remembers the Vampire Queen being a guest here before realizing whatever she did would give Lemongrab a bad impression before the assassin lowers her weapon.

Huntress dismissed her weapon and turned to look at the ninja dressed Lemon woman.

“Smart move, I’m also here to help with Lemongrab’s split personality issue, magical therapist more or less though instead of gold I’ll be having tier 15 with Lemongrab later to see how this other Lemongrab acts, I’m sure you want him calm and in control so lets just get to the heart of the matter and call a truce since while I could care less about Lemongrab and you do, we both want the same thing… the loss of Lemongrab 1 from Lemongrab 3’s head, and before you say anything, aside from me by magical means, the other options involve Bubblegum cracking Lemongrab’s head open and messing with his brain directly, impotence being the least of his worries or a Lemongrab 4 being the worst when Bubblegum will have to give him a new brain.” Huntress states while she and the assassin just gave each other calm collected looks.

“Hmmm… I’m cautious of you but… I do wish for my lord to be well.” The assassin said.

“Good, who knows, maybe you can help me with getting Lemongrab relaxed if his wildside comes in, I may know your name but lets just pretend I don’t know it for now… got a code name so if you pop in like a different person I’ll at least know its you?” Huntress asked while she got down to business with the assassin female.

“Just call me Number 86.” The assassin said.

“Number 86?... got a different name?, like a name you can use in public?, 86 would well… stand out in a numberless public view.” Huntress said while she raised an eyebrow.

Number 86 shook her head.   
  
“Only Lord Lemongrab will order me to use my real name. Until otherwise, 86 is what you’ll call me.” She said.

“Then I’ll guess I’ll call you nothing then since I’m not calling you by a number in public, you realize how odd that would sound right?, pretty sure if you and I went to Lemongrab now, chances are he would have you use a word based code name at the very least or do you call yourself 86 on all your stealth or disguise missions?” Huntress said when she rolled her eyes.

Number 86 frowns.   
  


“Is it any different with you wearing a mask on your face?”

Though Huntress’s magical energy spiked a bit while she had a rare moment of anger in her looks.

“This mask is part of my culture bitch... only a Bond mate and parents may see my face fully… you better watch your next words about it or we will see who leaves this room alive... a nameless nobody like you has no right to criticize me when I never get a name from you… you should think on how odd it would seem to others if I call you 86 in front of people while you are trying to make a secret identity to make sure you are not known to others, or does a secret assassin have no tact on secrets when they just give their codename to anyone.” Huntress warned while she got on edge when her mask was insulted.

Number 86 stood still.   
  
“It’s how I was trained. If you want to know my name then wait for my Lord to give the command. Otherwise, you’re gonna have to earn my trust to get that privilege.”

“No need Number 86.” A male voice said while a male secret assassin appeared from a hidden wall.

“You should remember your orders, you are to do anything in your power to not draw suspicion, making a new name for yourself should be key, not stick with your number.” The assassin said with a tone of authority to his voice while Huntress raised an eyebrow.

“And who are you, head ninja here?” Huntress asked while the assassin looks at her.

“Assassin, not Ninja, different yet similar professions… and yes, I am Number 01, its the number given only to those trained to the highest level… out of 100… as you can tell 86 is low on the ranking and though rising she should know better then cause any trouble for our lord and his personally invited guest.” Number 01 said while he glance at 86 with a look to back off or there would be a punishment in store for her.

Number 86 lowers her head.   
  
“Forgive me sir. I overstep my place.”

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, you are young and prone to mistakes, but remember an Assassin makes sure to blend in with the shadows and strike where one least expects it, that means making sure you never let your identity exposed… remember that next time you run into a Wizard who learned your real name with mind reading magic and made you look like a fool when you insulted her culture, unlike our profession which while honorable is a well kept secret, hers on the other hand though well kept in small circles is not and a Wood Nymph ONLY shows their face to parents or a mate either because of familial bonds that don’t require secrets or because of wanting to show their love between mates… remember that before you insult the one who could possibly help our lord with the least side effects possible.” Number 01 said sternly while he gave 86 a sharp look.

Number 86 lowers her head again.   
  
“I will make sure not to repeat this incident.”

“Good, think of a proper identity so that when you go to our lord not even he knows who you are, our job is to protect him from the shadows and you can use this as a learning experience, if our lord knew who you are and an enemy Wizard found out with their own brand of spying they would try and get rid of you first before going after him.” Number 01 said while he went from less stern to more informative since this would be a good learning experience for 86.

Number 86 was thoughtful for a bit before looking at Number 01.   
  
“I will keep that in mind sir.”

“Good, now get going and think hard on the identity and background, I’ll be posing as a father of yours so that I can introduce you to or lord, I’ll explain that 86 has gone on a mission and while he may be disappointed it will be for the best, we failed Lord Lemongrab 2 and failed to keep Lemongrab 1 in check, we won’t fail again… am I clear?” Number 01 said when he gave 86 a serious look in her eyes.

Number 86 nods her head.   
  
“Yes sir.”

That caused 86 to well… 86 the room before Huntress looks at 01.

“So… do I have to call you 01?, or got an actual name that you can make up so I don’t have to remember numbers with you guys?” Huntress said while she wondered how stubborn this 01 guy would be.

Number 01 looks at Huntress.   
  
“Just call me… Neil.”

“Alright Neil, name’s Huntress, got another name but only Finn and close friends can call me that, maybe if we get to know one another bet I could get that real name from you but for now mind giving details on Lemongrab’s condition so I know what I’m working with better?” Huntress said to try and get as much info as she could from Neil so she could help Lemongrab in the long run.

“Very well.” Neil said before he starts telling Huntress about Lemongrab’s condition.

For the most part things she heard matched up with what she was told, Lemongrab getting aggressive when stressed, though normal amounts didn’t set him off, mainly tier based stuff, though serious amounts of anger will trigger the change as well… she looks thoughtful since it seems his anger or aggression in general would trigger the change, though she would have to test some things before fully deciding what to do.

“Alright, thanks for the info, I’ll see what I can do but I’ll go talk with Lemongrab about this… though I’ll keep quiet about that woman and you since I’m pretty sure he won’t like it that I know you so I’ll make sure he won’t find out… Wizards know how to keep secrets after all.” Huntress said before she walked out of the room while she removed her cloaks and Neil saw her ass sway a bit like she was teasing him.

Niel blinked a bit when he saw that before chuckling.   
  
“Interesting. Wouldn’t mind giving her a good fuck.” He said before leaving the room.

As Huntress walked around the fort, she tracked Lemongrab to one of his offices and knocked on the door to get Lemongrab’s attention.

“Who is it?” Lemongrab said.

“Huntress Wizard, I’m here to ask you some questions to see if I can help but if you are busy I can come back at a later time.” Huntress said while she had an idea on how to get Lemongrab 1 to appear… she would use that kind of tactic once she entered though… but she did do a surprising thing when she magically changed her outfit behind the door so Lemongrab wouldn’t notice.

Lemongrab blinked a bit when he didn’t see Huntress at his castle.   
  
“You may enter.” He said.

Huntress smirks when she slowly opened the door.

“Great, had to change my outfit a bit since the air here is a bit… dry and what not, sorry if this look distracts you a bit but figured if I’m going to be here for awhile, might as well get comfortable as a guest right?” Huntress said with a stoic look on her masked face while she wore a simple black tank top that seemed to have no bra and some shorts that showed a lot of leg while she wore some tennis shoes on her feet… it really showed a lot of skin as she walked into the room and wondered how Lemongrab would react.

Lemongrab blinked when he saw Huntress in that get up but he lightly twitched when he started to actually like seeing some of Huntress’s skin before clearing his throat.   
  
“I-It’s fine. Sorry if the air here is making you uncomfortable.”

“No worries, just got a little sweaty thats all, nothing a bath or two won’t fix later.” Huntress said while she moved to stand near Lemongrab as she looked at the desk.

“Hmmm…. Interesting paperwork, not really up for this royal biz but being a Wizard I can appreciate some good fine print, got anything interesting?, maybe some kind of battle issue that needs to be handled?” Huntress said while she leaned down a bit but crossed her arms which pushed her breasts up a bit to make them more pronounced for Lemongrab to see.

Lemongrab lightly gulps when he saw that before looking at the paperwork.   
  
“N-No… just normal paperwork.”

“I see, shame, doesn’t look like I’ll be able to do much here, bit boring here and I’ve already been here for 30 minutes or so, been looking around before coming here… happen to know something fun to do?” Huntress said while she leaned down so that her elbows rest on the desk while she watched Lemongrab write… though that did make her ass more pronounced and since she was wearing a tanktop and shorts… well… the tank top was moved to show her backside when Lemongrab could see part of her ass when the shorts were a bit low… and well… there was only so much teasing Lemongrab could take…

Lemongrab groans before putting his pen down.

“If you’re trying to tempt me… well it seems to be working.” He said before standing up and there was already a bulge in his pants.

All Huntress did was smirk before she moved to rest her ass on the desk.

“Well since I needed to bring you out to ask a few questions, had to do that, don’t worry, just answer a few questions and if you answer truthfully, may give you a reason to find a Wood Nymph later to add to your harem, sorry but already taken but don’t mind getting some fun here while I’m visiting.” Huntress said when she looked a Lemongrab while he had a fanged grin on his face to show his more feral side in control.

“Very well… ask away.” Lemongrab said as he tries to control himself.

“Alright… since you and your calmer side share the same brain, I want to ask, what do you think of your calm side and how he treats ladies?, what would you do if you were fully in control?... remember I’m a Wizard so lying is not an option.” Huntress said when she crossed her arms again.

Lemongrab chuckled.   
  
“If you want to know… I think my calmer side is a bit weak. He can be a strong ruler but when it comes to women… He needs to stop stalling and just take something for himself.”

“I see… tell me though if he is a strong ruler… what would that make you?... his opposite?, good with ladies yet weak as a Ruler?... not trying to insult you even if it seems like it but if you remember more of your past then you should know the current Lemongrab is more popular since he is not eating his own subjects and is actually trying to get to know them… give me one reason not to try and use a spell or potion to have you sealed away or gotten rid of besides threats… all that would do is make me more determined to get rid of you so the current Lemongrab will live in peace… and just to let you know that while not super strength inclined, I’m not weak, you should know that if you and Lemongrab 3 share memories and if you heard about me… well…” Huntress said before she summoned an arrow.

“I can pin you to the wall with your clothes and not injure you before you can react, you maybe stronger then normal but you are still a Royal who barely trained with a sword… remember that.” Huntress said while she got a serious look in her eyes.

Lemongrab however chuckled.   
  
“A tad shame. A woman with your caliber, I could’ve claimed you a long time ago.” He said with a fang grin.

Huntress shrugged her shoulders when she was calm about this.

“Good luck with that, I’m already claimed so even if you could outfuck Finn… doubtful… wouldn’t change that I’m already claimed by him, still final question, considering Lemongrab 3 has 4 ladies waiting for him and could be his possible loved ones… what will you do if they do something to bring you out either from anger or tension?” Huntress said since relations are not so happy go lucky all the time, she and Finn argue sometimes but for Lemongrab if he did argue he would probably go Lemongrab 1 mode on the 4 ladies… though in reality 3 since 86 would probably try and not piss Lemongrab off… point is Lemongrab 1 could be a danger and Huntress would find out if Lemongrab 1 was a short term danger that had to be dealt with now or a long term one that can be handled later if he was handled carefully for now.

“Heh, depends on what they do but… if they plan to please me… I may forgive them. Otherwise… Well I think you know.” Lemongrab said.

“I see… so technically what you are saying is you would fuck things up in the long run if you don’t get what you want is that what you are saying?... what if Lemongrab 3 wants to get rid of you no matter the cost?, he could either have a woman impregnated artificially so he could have an heir and Bubblegum can just removed the parts of you from Lemongrab 3’s brain and probably give him new parts, worst he would get is either Lemongrab 4 as a result if he dies and Bubblegum gives him a new better brain that is fully 3… or 2.0 in this case or more impotent but he would still have full control of his body, a family, and no you… personally I don’t like you as a whole as Lemongrab 1… 3 however isn’t too bad and I consider you more or less just leftovers who act more or less as his instincts on overdrive… being a Wood Nymph I can at least respect the beastly nature of this but you see my point right?... you have no real control… many can get rid of you, even your own calm self if he wanted so try and think for once and you may get to actually have the fun you want after Lemongrab 3 has his own fun so I’ll make you a deal… play along with my orders and you may not get your brain parts removed, altered by potions or magic, or something else… etc… your more or less instincts so try and go with the survival side… will your actions from now be short term in trying to dominate everyone you meet when you are in control or long term if you have some kind of balance with Lemongrab 3… lets face it he is the brains here so how would you rule this kingdom if you were in control?... ruins?... because I heard about how you oppressed others so your leadership skills are not even worth talking about.” Huntress said while she held an arrow in her hand and fiddles with the tip like Lemongrab 1 wasn’t even a threat to her.

Lemongrab didn’t move which shows he didn’t show fear.   
  
“Very well… I find it unacceptable to be given orders… but I’ll play your game as I refuse to be removed.”

“Good… depending on what I report to Bubblegum and the others you could stay in Lemongrab 3’s head… but on 3 conditions… go through with them and you may find me very… willing to give you a good time on this desk here or in the bedroom later… first condition… do NOT under any circumstance harm Lemongrab 3’s women unless they ask for it like spanks to the ass or for getting rough… Lemongrab 3’s women are more or less your women but to a lesser extent… remember that… second let Lemongrab 3 have some fun on his own since I doubt you would like it if Lemongrab 3 was given a potion to weaken your control somewhat so he could fight you to have control during the act… only reason I would do that is if you are stubborn… you lost your chance for full control when Lemongrab 3 was born… final request is pretty simple… actually think if you do get in control of Lemongrab 3’s body… you two pretty much share it for now so if you do anything that may damage it then you might as well say bye bye to the body since I doubt Lemongrab 3 will find it… acceptable… for him to be damaged big time and automatically think its you… I have one more condition but that is for later after the Clone of Marceline is born.” Huntress said while she dismissed her arrow and looks over to see how Lemongrab 1 will react to these conditions.

Lemongrab 1 was silent for a bit as he sternly looks at Huntress.

“I’ll accept it… still wondering about that last condition… but I’ll manage these conditions.”

“Well as long as you don’t try and inflict self harm or do anything stupid, no one can give you much issue… but if we have a deal… Royal promise?, hope you remember what that entails.” Huntress said to really get Lemongrab 1 to follow through with this.

“Indeed…” Lemongrab 1 said before clearing his throat.

“I… Royal Promise to follow the conditions.”

“Good… now that we have a deal… get undressed I want to see what makes you tolerable.” Huntress said while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

Lemongrab 1 grins.

“Very well.” He said before he removed his clothes and show off his body to Huntress.

“Hmmm… not bad, interesting with the twin cocks.” Huntress said when she saw the magically attacked cock.

“Hehe, thank you. Twice the pleasure for whoever I fuck.” Lemongrab 1 said.

“Half the stamina I bet but enough talk, lets see if you can walk the walk.” Huntress said before she snapped her fingers and her beautiful tone body was seen by Lemongrab 1.

Lemongrab 1 licks his lips before he approaches the wood nymph and holds her chin.

“With pleasure.” He said before smashing his lips on Huntress’s lips.

Huntress moans into the kiss, looks aside since she cared more about Finn, she had to admit the grip strength of Lemongrab was not bad, and the kiss though rough was pretty intense which got her body tingling again… either that or it could be the lemon like saliva Lemongrab had which made her feel refreshed as the kiss went on.

Lemongrab kept the kiss up before he slides his tongue in Huntress’s mouth before he had his hands down and gripped HW’s ass before squeezing it.

Huntress moans more from the feeling and used a hand to push Lemongrab back a step while she get to her feet.

“Nice kiss but I know you don’t want that, lets see how those cocks taste and you return the favor.” Huntress said while she knelt down and stroked Lemongrab’s cocks with her hands and stroked them to get them to full power.

Lemongrab groan a bit in a pleased way before he slowly feels his two cocks getting erect.

Huntress then opened her mouth and gave Lemongrabs lower cock a good licking from base to tip before she went to do that again with the upper one and moved to suck Lemongrab’s balls roughly to work him up more.

Lemongrab let out another pleased groan as he was enjoying this before using his hand to actually pet Huntress’s head a bit to let her know of his enjoyment.

Huntress didn’t blush but she did suck Lemongrab’s balls harder while her tongue ran along the testicles and she stroked him off at a harder rate.

Lemongrab kept groaning before grinning as he looks down at Huntress.   
  
“I-Impressive. I can see why mother’s human knight is bonded to you.”

Huntress rolled her eyes and pulled her head from Lemongrab’s balls.

“Oh please, this is nothing… better make sure you don’t fall to the ground when I do this.” Huntress said while she opened her mouth and took Lemongrab’s main cock into her mouth and bobbed her head when got the cock deep into her mouth.

Lemongrab was a bit surprised before groaning a bit loud.   
  
However that changed when he starts grinning.   
  
“T-Then I hope you like this too!” He said before he grabs Huntress’s head and starts face fucking her.

Huntress was surprised and gags with each thrust but she just relaxed her throat and lets Lemongrab have his way with her, she did say she would please him then he would please her in a moment and dominating actions did get her turned on right now while she fingers her folds.

Lemongrab was turned on at the sight which caused him to face fuck Huntress a bit harder.

Huntress gagged more from that while in a secret spying spot… 86 at the moment was keeping an eye on Huntress to make sure she wouldn’t do anything though… what she didn’t expect was her taking Lemongrab’s cock down her throat more or less.

_ ‘My Glob… who knew wood nymphs would be that slutty.’  _ 86 thought as Lemongrab kept fucking Huntress’s mouth.

Huntress then used a hand to stroke off the upper cock while Huntress could feel Lemongrab getting closer and closer until…

Lemongrab groans a bit loud before he held Huntress’s head still.   
  
“TASTE MY SEED!” He roars before climaxing from his lower dick.

Though some sperm flew from the upper cock as well while Huntress muffly moans as she worked to drain Lemongrab’s lower cock of his sperm and waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Lemongrab groans as he climaxed a bit more before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Huntress then licked Lemongrab’s cock clean before she pulled her head off Lemongrab’s cock so he could recover.

Lemongrab panted a bit for a moment before grinning at Huntress.   
  
“E-Enjoyed the taste of my… r-royal seed?”

“Hehe, not bad but a bit… sour for my liking, my womb and ass may like it more so pick a position and we can get started… AFTER you get me warmed up.” Huntress said while she moved to sit on Lemongrab’s chair.

“Now… get on those knees and give my holes a good licking.” Huntress said while she had a smirk as she spreads her legs and Lemongrab saw her tight looking holes.

Lemongrab felt his cocks twitch before he approached the nymph and got on his knees before he already got started on eating out Huntress’s pussy.

Huntress groans audibly while 86 looked on as her lord pretty much followed through with the command shockingly enough instead of fucking her… she must have missed the deal and royal promise because unless she saw that, this wouldn’t make much sense otherwise.

_ ‘What the Nightosphere is going on here?! Why would my Lord follow that peasant’s command?’  _ She thought before a moment later Lemongrab did something surprising for Huntress when Lemongrab not only start eating out Huntress’s ass but also uses his nose to actually fuck the wood nymph’s pussy.

Huntress groans from the feeling while she was surprised by what he did, she didn’t complain but didn’t he need to breathe?... then again he did have a long nose so it wouldn’t be too hard to imagine him pretty much having nostrils where the base of his nose was so the rest was just extra.

86 was surprised at Lemongrab’s actions as Lemongrab continues this before using his hand to play with Huntress’s bud.

Huntress shudders while her juices dripped from her pussy and to her asshole while Lemongrab could feel Huntress’s ass relaxing on his tongue and her pussy started to ease up on the grip somewhat thanks to her juices getting Lemongrab’s nose lubed up well.

Lemongrab didn’t care about the juices as he was focused to make Huntress Wizard climax as he doubles his efforts.

It took a couple minutes but Huntress leaned her head back and groans when she felt her pussy and ass climax on Lemongrab’s nose and tongue and her Juices hit his face, thankfully his eyes were closed at the time so nothing got in his eyes.

Lemongrab licked up Huntress’s juices but made sure to please her holes more to make Huntress’s climax stronger.

It took her 10 seconds or so before she tapped off with a groan and takes a breath as Lemongrab pulled his face from her holes and cleaned his nose off.

Lemongrab licks his lips.   
  
“Delicious.” Was all he said.

Huntress chuckles when she heard that.

“Thanks… though I’m sure you want to fuck me more then compliment me so lets get to the good stuff.” Huntress said as she moved to the desk and moved the paperwork out of the way before she bent over and presents her ass to the Lemon Lord.

“Come on, try and impress me.” Huntress teased when she wiggles her ass at Lemongrab.

Lemongrab lets out a growl before he gets behind Huntress and grabs her hips before jamming his two cocks inside. One for Huntress’s pussy and the other for her ass.

Huntress groans from the feeling, thanks to Lemongrabs earlier actions she was well warmed up and ready for the fucking.

That’s when Lemongrab starts thrusting his hips back and forth as his two cocks barraged Huntress’s holes.

Huntress moans from the feeling while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Lemongrabs thrusts, Marceline was fully dominating normally but Huntress was more adaptable and was being pretty submission right now when she lets Lemongrab fuck her hard and fast enough to make her ass ripple with each thrust while with Number 86 as she continues to watch…

It was hard to tell but it seems that 86 was actually blushing with the way Lemongrab fucks Huntress before seeing said Earlness raising his hand and starts spanking the wood nymph’s ass.

Huntress groans from each hit but didn’t stop thrusting her hips back, in fact she seemed to thrust her hips back faster when she seemed eager to get her ass abused.

Meanwhile behind her, seems Number 01 approached her without her noticing and saw her starting to play with her own folds and smirks when he could take advantage of this and after sneaking up on 86, he lightly rubbed her pant covered folds when her fingers moved away for a moment.

86 jolted when she felt that and tried to apprehend the ‘assailant’.

Though her hand was stopped when Number 01 lightly flicked her hand away without much effort thanks to him redirecting her attack and all he did was look amused when the sounds of Huntress and the Earl were heard… all he did was just open the front of his pants and his yellow cock sprang free and just raised an eyebrow on if she wanted to do anything or not, her call… though he did make it hard when he kept rubbing her pant covered folds.

After getting over her surprise when she found out that Number 01 is the culprit, 86 shudders from that feeling but tries to show that she’s not budging.

This caused Number 01 to smirk while he moved his hand to slip into her pants and starts to rub her folds directly for a moment to really get her worked up.

86 shudders again and tries to hold back a groan while still seeing Lemongrab having his way with Huntress before Lemongrab leans down and grabs Huntress’s breasts before squeezing them.

Huntress groans from the feeling while she continues to let Lemongrab have his way with her, she didn’t know what Lemongrab was thinking right now but she didn’t want to disappoint when she thrusts her hips back more and made sure to squeeze his cocks hard like vines were gripping a tree trunk.

Lemongrab groans from how tight it was which caused him to thrust his hips harder and faster before thinking.

_ ‘D-Damn… she’s even more tight than the Vampire Queen. I envy Finn for claiming this fine woman…. Wonder if I can get her to change her mind.’  _ He thought before gripping Huntress’s chin to make her look at him before Lemongrab smash his lips on her.

Huntress was no mind reader though and just returned the kiss and up above, Number 01 moved his hand to pull down Number 86’s pants and panties and he aimed his cock at her fold’s and teased her pussy lips when he wanted to get his dickhead lubed.

As Lemongrab kept the kiss up, 86 let out a slight groan before she felt her body betray her when it starts rubbing her folds on Number 01’s cock.

Number 01 moved to cover her mouth and he pushed his cock deep into 86’s folds, thanks to her training she lost her virginity long ago so sex was no issue here.

86 muffly groans behind her boss’s hand as she feels her pussy getting penetrated.

A moment later he starts to thrust his hips and his cock barraged her pussy again and again at a deep rapid pace.

86’s groans were muffled as she feels her boss’s cock going in and out of her pussy before glancing at Lemongrab and Huntress.

The fucking between the two went on for a bit though Huntress could feel Lemongrab’s orgasm getting close again and keeps on letting Lemongrab have his way with her more and more until...

Lemongrab snarls as he pushes his two cocks balls deep and climaxed hard in Huntress’s holes.

That caused Huntress to groan when she came on his cocks with great force, milking them for all they had while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Lemongrab’s climax got a bit stronger before he taps off after 20 seconds.

Huntress rode out her orgasm at a similar time and pants for breath, unlike Marceline she needed to breathe.

Lemongrab, after he recovered, this time gave Huntress a bit of time for her to recover as he waits patiently.

Huntress chuckles when she looks back at Lemongrab with a smirk.

“Not bad, personality needs work but pretty sure not many ladies can resist these cocks… got more in them?” Huntress teased when she tightened her holes again.

Lemongrab groans a bit before grinning at Huntress.   
  
“I have plenty my dear nymph.”

“Well let me get on my back and lets see how long you can go… not sure about Marceline but my record is about… 8 hours or so?... been to a lot of fun events.” Huntress said while she pulled herself off of Lemongrab’s cocks and turned to lay back on the desk while she spreads her legs to show her eager folds which dripped with lemony sperm.

Lemongrab blinks a bit of the 8 hour part but took it as a challenge before he gets on top of Huntress before Lemongrab push his cocks into the wood nymph’s semen filled holes and starts fucking her.

Huntress groans from that while she wrapped her legs around Lemongrab’s waist and legs him fuck her for who knows how long.

Up in the hidden area, 86 continues to get fucked by Number 01 while he could feel her orgasm getting close, he held his orgasm back and made sure to cover her mouth and fucked her harder and faster until…

86 muffly moans behind her boss’s hand as her pussy grips his cock before climaxing on it.

Number 01 pushed his cock deep into 86’s pussy and lightly growled as he unloads in her womb with great force, seems either he was backed up or he was just virile.

86’s climax got stronger for a bit as she feels her pussy getting filled up before tapping off.

Number 01 then released 86 and she nearly collapsed onto the floor or ceiling of the hiding spot and he spoke in a low tone so only 86 could hear as he put himself away after using a spell to clean himself and 86 off.

“You need more training later for this kind of situation, I’ll see you later 86, number 34 will take over in an hour so let him know that you will be training more or less.” Number 01 said before he moved to leave and he vanished while he left a shuddering and panting 86 behind while her pants and panties were down to her knees.

86 didn’t say anything but did know that she needed more training before focusing her attention at Lemongrab and Huntress again.

Though while she did that, back at the Candy Kingdom…

Bubblegum was with the Minerva bots and she noticed the clone twitching a bit, not from waking but from the scans seems she was having a nice dream right now.

“Huh… interesting.” Bubblegum said as she looks at the patterns.

Moments later, Marceline floats into the lab while Bubblegum was distracted.

“Whats interesting Pbutt.” Marceline said when she slapped Bubblegum on the butt lightly.

Bubblegum jolts from that action.   
  
“M-Marceline?!” She said while blushing brightly before composing herself.   
  
“If you must know, the lemon clone version of you is having what appears to be a dream.” She said.

“Interesting, so either a rocking dream if she is anything like me or dreaming dirty dreams about you hehe, growing fast so don’t know how old she is right now… then again I’m 1000 going strong yet I look like I’m in my twenties hehe.” Marceline said while she crossed her arms as she looks at the clone.

The clone continues to twitch as one of the Minerva bots chuckled.   
  
“Well I’m sure most women everywhere would kill to stay in their twenties.”

“Really?, well I try and not think about others much so eh… well how is the clone’s health so far?, any issues since this your first time with a non food clone?... hehe, seems I’m getting a lot of your first times.” Marceline teased while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes at the teasing before checking the analyzes of the clone’s health.

The clone being undead didn’t have a heart rate but special gadgets and what not showed a clean bill of health and the rate of its growth was slowing as she enters her teen years… as soon as she hits Marceline’s age physically she would be ready to come out.

“So far so good. Once the clone reaches your age, she’ll be able to come out.” Bubblegum said.

“Nice, and she won’t be mentally different?, I know the whole brain thing you are doing is well… for learning but…” Marceline said while Minerva smiles at her.

“No worries, she is pretty much fed various scenarios and while she has your memories based on your DNA… complex stuff don’t ask… point is, while she will have various scenarios given to her, she rarely picked the evil actions, I used many logical simulations in her mind and she is doing well, can’t take her freedom of choice from her or she wouldn’t well… be a near you more or less.” Minerva said while she smiles at Marceline.

“That’s good to know.” Marceline said as she looks at the clone again.

“Indeed… though I will say this, while she has seen and heard of Lemongrab, she isn’t against testing him persay to see if he is worthy of her hand being technically daughter of the Vampire Queen, but she wants to make sure that well… and I quote from her that she got these memories and words from you but… he sounds like an unpleasant ass before he got put back together.” Minerva said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that before chuckling.

“Wow… that’s my… little girl.” She said before chuckling more.

“Hehe, yeah… would that make Bubblegum the mom since she helped make her or the aunt since she didn’t put her own DNA into the clone?” Minerva questioned before she giggles at the reaction the Vampire Queen and Bubblegum had at being called parents.

Said duo blinked before looking at one another before blushing brightly.

Minerva giggles again before she walked away.

“I’ll leave you two alone for now, its time for the robots and I to get a quick charge.” Minerva said before she and the other bots left the room after making sure their sides were done for the hour.

That left the duo alone, minus the clone.

“So…” Marceline said.

“So…” Bubblegum said with a small blush on her face while she looks at a clipboard.

“... want to go get a meal at a restaurant later once the bots come back?... my treat.” Marceline said when she had a small blush on her face.

Bubblegum continues to blush.

“S-Sure.” She said.

“Great… I’ll… see you later for our date then…” Marceline said while she floats out of the room… but not before kissing Bubblegum on the cheek for a second so she could hurry and make some plans on the date.

Bubblegum blushes a bit and made sure she was alone before taking out the ring from her pocket.

“Oh Marceline… really hope you say yes. I just hope I pick the right time to say it.”

The scene then fades to black as the clone’s eyes open a bit but then close as the scene fully fades to black.

  
  
  
  



End file.
